Crush
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuándo descubres que lo que sientes por tu hermano sobrepasa el mero amor fraternal? La vida de Itachi se volverá un infierno a raíz de ese hallazgo. Uchihacest. Itachi POV. Más advertencias dentro
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y un poco de gore. Por supuesto todo ésto se irá sucediendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

Bueno, ésto es un AU (Alternative Universe), visto todo desde la perspectiva de Itachi. La diferencia de edad entre los dos hermanos será de 7 años.

Y sin nada más que decir les dejo con el fic.

**Título: Crush**

**_Prólogo_**

Sasuke, me mirabas sólo a mí, lo era todo para ti como tú lo eras todo para mí. Te quería tanto. Si tan sólo lo supieras. Este amor por ti hermano mío, lo consideré normal, todos los hermanos solían quererse.

Sin embargo, un día me di cuenta de que algo fallaba.

Algo en mí fallaba.

Lo descubrí a los 14 años, una tarde de verano en la que no tenía nada que hacer.

Yo era el chico perfecto, ejemplo de ejemplos, hasta ese día en el que me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien en mí.

Nuestros padres estaban fuera y tú, Sasuke, dibujabas o leías en algún rincón de la casa. Yo simplemente ojeaba una revista con desgano, hasta que se me ocurrió pasar un rato placentero. Era un chico joven con la edad de descubrir mi cuerpo y llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocarme. Sonreí de medio lado, eso era lo que necesitaba. Me levanté y cerré la puerta. A continuación, me acomodé en una de las camas. Me excitaba pensar en eso por lo que no podía fijarme si me tumbaba en mi cama o en la tuya.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi imaginación crease una fantasía. No recuerdo cuál fue.

Al rato oí tu voz.

Tu melodiosa voz llamándome.

Aceleré el ritmo.

- Itachi –volviste a llamarme-. Itachi –gritaste.

Tu voz dejaba ver que estabas excitado, pero de manera muy distinta a la mía.

- Itachi.

Estabas frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Yo no te contesté, continuaba muy centrado en lo mío.

- Itachi.

Quisiste abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. La golpeaste.

Aquel sonido se transformó en mi mente. No eran los golpes de alguien al llamar. Eran los de la cama al chocar contra la pared.

- Itachi… por favor –sollozaste al ver que no te habría.

En mi fantasía, entonces, apareciste nítidamente.

- Itachi… joo…

No sé si me dijiste algo más, pero en mi mente me suplicaste que acelerase, querías más y más duro.

Mi mano aumentó la velocidad hasta que me corrí.

Me dejé caer completamente y sentí que tu fragancia me embriagaba.

Y sólo entonces fui consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Te había poseído en mi mente.

Me alcé jadeante.

- Un segundo Sasuke –dije intentando recuperar el control-. Es que estaba dormido.

Dijiste algo. No te escuché, estaba demasiado concentrado en arreglar y estirar tu cama.

Abrí la puerta en cuanto terminé y entraste correteando con un dibujo en tus manos. Me lo mostraste enchido de orgullo. Al ver que era nuestro jardín te sonreí. Era precioso. Eras todo un artista si con sólo 7 años ya eras capaz de eso. Acaricié tu cabeza con la mano izquierda, la que estaba limpia.

- Vamos a ponerlo en el frigorífico –te dije provocando que saltaras de felicidad-. Ve buscando unos imanes. Yo tengo que ir al baño.

Asentiste y fuiste a buscarlos mientras yo corría hacia el lavabo para asearme. Mientras el agua caía, pensé en lo que había hecho.

Me había masturbado.

Eso no era grave.

Me había masturbado pensando en ti, Sasuke. Mi adorado hermano.

Eso sí era muy grave.

O quizás no, tú habías llegado gritando mi nombre y yo, concentrado como estaba, lo mezclé todo. Simplemente había sido una pequeña confusión realidad-fantasía. Me podía haber pasado con cualquiera. Que llegaba Deidara, pues con Deidara; que llegaba Konan, pues con ella también; que llegaba mi padre…

Se me bajaba el calentón, seguro.

Suspiré derrotado. Quizás…

No. no podía pensar en eso, porque no era cierto. Todo había sido un accidente que no volvería a ocurrir.

Terminé de asearme y bajé a la cocina contigo.

Lo que había pasado hoy, no se repetiría nunca más, porque había sido un accidente. Y con ese pensamiento te sonreí.

_Seré idiota._

**Fin del epílogo**

Pues ésto es todo por lo pronto. Espero que les haya gustado como empieza la historia, y para decírmelo que mejor manera que mandarme un review con lo que les ha parecido y si ven algún fallo por ahí. Se lo agradeceré mucho.

Hasta el próximo y no lo olviden un review me harán muy feliz.


	2. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes y hacerles sufrir.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y un poco de gore. Por supuesto todo ésto se irá sucediendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

Bueno, ésto es un AU (Alternative Universe), visto todo desde la perspectiva de Itachi. La diferencia de edad entre los dos hermanos será de 7 años.

Pues aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia.

**Título: Crush**

_**Capítulo I**_

- Lo siento Sasuke, la próxima vez –te dije dándote un golpecito en la frente.

- Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo haces –dijiste haciendo un gracioso mohín.

Yo te sonreí. El curso acababa de empezar y no tenía mucha tarea, pero no podía jugar contigo como antes pese a todo. Intentaba pasar poco tiempo porque tenía miedo de mostrar lo que sentía, lo que empezaba a comprender que sentía por ti. Aunque eras muy pequeño no quería darte ninguna pista para un futuro que llegaría poco a poco y te daría la capacidad de comprender ciertas cosas..

- Venga Sasuke, no molestes a tu hermano. Además tú también deberías empezar a hacer tu deberes –te regañó papá.

Vi como hacías un puchero, no te gustaba que nuestro padre te regañase porque sentías que le estabas decepcionando. Y, en realidad, eso está muy lejos de la realidad. Papá te adoraba, incluso más que a mí, lo que le pasaba es que se preocupaba en exceso y demostraba de forma poco acertada. Seguro que si te lo hubiese dicho me habrías asaltado a preguntas de por qué lo sabía. Lo sabía porque un día le descubrí mirando embobado a la nevera con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, a aquel dibujo que hiciste aquel fatídico día, al que tan poco caso le hizo, que criticó, pero que nunca quitó de ahí. Te adoraba, algún día te lo diré.

- Ve Sasuke –te llamó nuestra madre-. Vente a hacer tus deberes conmigo a la cocina y me haces compañía.

Sonreíste de nuevo y te fuiste con ella tranquilamente. Yo le dije a nuestro padre que iba a estudiar toda la tarde y el me miró complacido. Eso es lo que esperaba de mí, y me lo hizo saber.

El día que te dijo a ti esas palabras ten simpre por seguro que valieron mucho más Sasuke.

Al terminar mi tarea bajé. Ahora tocaba el entrenamiento de aikido.

- Fugaku, no seas muy duro con los niños.

- No te preocupes mamá, Itachi y yo podemos soportarlo todo –soltaste entusiasta, pero con un leve sonrojo.

Te acaricié la cabeza. Eras tan tímido y tan mono. Si te sonrojas así sólo conseguirías aparecer en mis sueños. Al pensar aquello retiré mi mano con rapidez. Era repulsivo.

Aún hoy me asaltan esos pensamientos tan repulsivos, sólo que ya no me afectan tanto. He aprendido a convivir con ellos.

Nada más llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, nos cambiamos y comenzamos con un calentamiento. Pronto yo me puse a hacer otra actividad distinta a la tuya de más dificultad. Papá se fue contigo a explicarte un movimiento nuevo bastante complicado, pero que yo a tu edad aprendí.

Pasó la hora y tu fracasaste.

- Supongo que estarás cansado. Vamos a casa –dijo algo decepcionado.

Yo todavía tenía que terminar con una tanda de cien estocadas con la espada de madera.

- No.

Tus ojos brillaron con determinación, aunque tu gesto fue de timidez y pena.

Cincuenta estocadas.

Estabas sudoroso y jadeante. Me recordaste a un sueño que tuve hace poco.

Cincuenta y cinco.

Te limpiaste el sudor que resbalaba de tu frente y relamiste tus labios.

Sesenta.

Incluso te quitaste la parte de arriba.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Perdí la cuenta y mi espada cuando te vi hacer el movimiento. Los músculos de tu espalda se tensaron, tu cara reflejó el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo, tu respiración jadeante… Todo eso era la ruina para mí. No debería entrenar contigo.

Te caíste al final, justo cuando la espada golpeó la pared y tiró una caja.

No debía entrenar contigo.

Debía proponerlo.

- Lo siento padre –me disculpé rápidamente por el estropicio-. He desconcentrado a Sasuke

Ese hubiese sido un buen momento para decirlo.

- Creo que Sasuke y yo deberíamos…

Pensé en ti sudoroso, acalorado y jadeante.

- Dejar el entrenamiento por hoy.

No pude Sasuke, no pude. Nunca serías mío excepto en mis sueños. No quería perder esos momentos a tu lado en los que me excitaba al verte así. En los que a culpabilidad de que tú estuvieses presente era lo único que evitaba que me empalmase y me corriese.

- Creo que será lo mejor. Haced unos estiramientos, yo me voy a adelantar.

Ambos asentimos e hicimos lo que dijo. Te sonreí con dulzura al verte tan concentrado. Como me hubiese gustado saber lo que pensabas en aquel instante. Seguramente querrías saber en qué habías fallado. Mi pequeño Sasuke, te preocupabas tanto por hacerlo todo bien que dejabas de lado las cosas básicas de la vida.

- ¿Tienes ya algún amigo? –pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

- No.

Suspiré cansadamente.

- Deberías hacer el esfuerzo –dije con una afable sonrisa.

Era un hipócrita.

Sigo siendo un bastardo hipócrita degenerado.

Porque cuando dije esas palabras sólo pude sentirme aliviado al pensar que para ti, en tu pequeño mundo, solamente existía yo.

- De todos modos son muy infantiles –añadiste mirándome fijamente-. No son como tú.

Me acerqué a ti y revolví tus cabellos negros. Acababas de decir unas palabras que sólo podían hacerme más feliz al pensar que, incluso en el colegio, me recordabas y me comparabas con el resto de compañeros que, al no parecerse a mí, no valían la pena.

- Es imposible que sean como yo, tienen 7 años menos –repliqué pese a lo que estaba pensando.

- Pues yo tengo su misma edad y mira…

No se me ocurrió nada que pudiese decirte el aquel momento. O quizás sí, pero no quise decirlo porque así te estaría obligando a hacer amigos y, por tanto, a dejar de ser lo único para ti. No lo recuerdo.

- Vámonos a casa Sasuke, seguro que tienes hambre.

Asentiste y te pusiste a mi lado para ir juntos. Estabas notablemente agotado. Sin pensarlo, te cogí y te llevé a cuestas sobre mi espalda.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no íbamos así –comenté-. Lo echaba de menos.

Sí, lo echaba mucho de menos. Desde aquel día había procurado tocarte lo menos posible y la verdad es que lo echaba de menos. Entonces pensé que tocar tu piel no era pecado, no mientras no fantasease que te besaba. Si te rozaba la mejilla o te cogía la mano sin ningún tipo de pensamiento sexual, no era pecado. Eras mi hermano y el contacto físico era normal entre hermano.

Pasaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Además, sino lo hacía te sentirías triste y yo no quería eso. Si yo era un depravado, tú no debías sufrir por ello. Yo haría el esfuerzo de abrazarte, de tocarte y besar tu frente sin desear nada más de ti.

Nada más llegar a casa te bajaste y fuiste corriendo a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –me preguntó nada más llegar nuestro padre.

- Dimos un rodeo por toda la zona de entrenamiento, perdona si tardamos mucho –me disculpé.

La verdad es que le había dado dos vueltas por todo el lugar y a la casa para estar más tiempo a solas contigo sobre mi espalda. Quizás tardé más de lo conveniente, pero no importaba porque había estado contigo Sasuke.

Durante la cena se iba a dar dos noticias. Dos noticias que yo conocía. Una te haría muy feliz, la otra, que me implicaba a mí, desgraciadamente, no te gustaría.

- Sasuke cariño –empezó a decir nuestra madre-. He pensado que ya que te estás haciendo mayor, lo mejor sería cambiarte de habitación.

Tanto tú como papá mirasteis sorprendidos a Mikoto. El tampoco se esperaba la noticia, no esa. Posó su mirada sobre mí, confundido. Tú acababas de gritar que no querías el cambio. Yo no dije nada.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó mirando a su esposa.

- Dentro de un par de años empezarán a querer privacidad y creo que lo mejor es que se vayan acostumbrando ahora.

- Yo creo que será lo mejor –dije para tu sorpresa y la de Fugaku -. Piénsalo bien Sasuke, así ya no te molestaré más cuando me quede hasta tarde leyendo añadí.

Me miraste con ojos suplicantes, no querías dormir alejado de mí, pero yo lo necesitaba. El miedo a ser descubierto no me dejaba descansar.

Tenía miedo de hablar en sueños.

Tenía miedo a que tú, mi querido hermano, me escuchases.

Y era ese miedo el que provocaba que me despertase en mitad de la noche asustado y me tuviese que cerciorar de que estabas dormido para cerrar los ojos y caer en un pesado sueño, en el que tú Sasuke, con tus 7 años de edad eras el protagonista.

Te sonreí tiernamente.

- Por mí no hay problema –rompió el silencio papá.

- Pero yo no quiero –murmuraste.

- Después te haré una lista con todas las ventajas de tener un cuarto propio-. te dije.

Ibas a decir algo más, pero mamá habló antes.

- Sasuke –te llamó para tener tu atención-. Fugaku y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que coges sin permisos nuestros discos de música.

Bajaste la mirada avergonzado al verte descubierto. Seguramente si supieses que había sido yo quien te había delatado, te habrías enfadado conmigo. Pero es que era por tu bien.

- Si quieres te podríamos apuntar al conservatorio, al instrumento que tú quieras –continuó sonriéndote.

Alzaste tu rostro y asentiste feliz.

- Pero si te apuntamos, deberás ensayar todos los días y llevar tus clases al día –añadió severamente papá-. Y piensa bien que instrumento porque, cuando lo elijas, no habrá marcha atrás.

Siempre tan estricto nuestro padre. Sin embargo, estabas muy emocionado como para notar el tono tan duro que usó y casi gritaste al tomar tu elección.

- Violín, quiero aprender a tocar el violín.

Estabas tan contento que no te percataste de ver la sonrisa de orgullo que iluminó su rostro, ni la mía, pletórica, al ver acertado al decirles que te gustaría aprender a tocar algo. Me miraste radiante y creí que fue porque supusiste que todo ésto lo había orquestado yo.

Durante el resto de la cena te olvidaste del tema de la habitación y sólo fuiste capaz de pensar en que, dentro de poco, irías al conservatorio.

Nada más terminar de recoger nos mandaron a acostarnos.

- Itachi ve un momento, quiero hablar contigo.

Ya sé de lo que quiere hablar.

- Dime papá.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que quieres cambiarte de cuarto? –preguntó extrañado.

- Bueno, pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos –comencé a decir.

Después le di todas las explicaciones pertinentes, que parecieron convencerle. Él no se esperaba eso, siempre nos había visto muy unidos, por lo que no se le pasó que nos cambiásemos de cuarto. En cuanto me dejó ir, fui al baño a asearme y después a la habitación.

Tu cama estaba vacía, en la mía había un bulto.

- ¿Sasuke qué haces? –te pregunté sentándome en el borde.

- Quiero dormir contigo.

Suspiré y comencé a cambiarme. A continuación me metí en la cama, temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar. Te aferraste a mí con fuerza. Yo sabía por qué hacías eso, no querías que nos separásemos de habitación. Yo tampoco, pero era lo mejor y te iba a convencer de ello.

Te abracé con fuerza, hundí mi rostro entre tus cabellos y aspiré tu aroma.

Te echaría de menos.

- Vamos Sasuke, seguro que después te alegras.

- No –replicaste casi en un sollozo lastimero-. Nunca me alegraré.

Sólo íbamos a dormir unos metros más lejos, no era para tanto; pero para ti era un mundo. Me enternecías.

- Alguna noche, si quieres, podemos dormir juntos –dije aún sabiendo que no debía.

No debía hacer proposiciones así, pero no pude evitarlo. Yo también te iba a echar de menos. Ya no me hablarías medio dormido, ni escucharía tu respiración pausada al dormir, como tampoco sería tu rostro lo primero que vería al despertar.

Perder todo eso, era un precio muy alto por unas horas de sueño tranquilo.

No, en realidad no lo era.

El precio por mantener en secreto este abominable deseo, este amor prohibido por ti, no era nada, porque seguirías a mí lado.

Te iba a echar de menos en la noche, pero eso sería compensado por todas las veces que dormiríamos juntos porque tú te sentirías solo.

Besé tu frente con dulzura y te acomodé mejor entre mis brazos.

Aquella noche, abrazado a ti, pude dormir como nunca lo había hecho. Porque aquella noche no me asaltaron las dudas sobre lo que me hacía ser más escoria, si el hecho de desearte hermano mío; o el hecho de desearte con tan sólo 7 años.

No pensé en nada, porque aquella noche me sentí en paz con todo al tenerte entre mis brazos.

_**Fin del capítulo I**_

Pues hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre pedirles que me dejen un review, son buenos para subir los ánimos a la autora que pone más empeño por mejorar gracias a ellos.

Aviso de que el siguiente tardará en llegar, ya que la Universidad me tendrá algo ocupada T-T

Por supuesto agradecer a todo el mundo que se molestó en leer, pero sobretodo a aquellas personas que me dejaron un review, me han hecho mucha ilusión y, además, una personita muy feliz.


	3. Capítulo II

Tras discutirlo, se decidió que quien se cambiaría de cuarto serías tú

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes y hacerles sufrir.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y un poco de gore. Por supuesto todo ésto se irá sucediendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

Bueno, ésto es un AU (Alternative Universe), visto todo desde la perspectiva de Itachi. La diferencia de edad entre los dos hermanos será de 7 años.

Y ya está aquí el segundo, perdonen la tardanza, pero es que la Universidad me ha tenido muy ocupada y para colmo no tengo internet T-T Bueno, no les entetendré más con tonterías. Les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste.

**Título: Crush**

_**Capítulo II:**_

Tras discutirlo, se decidió que quien se cambiaría de cuarto serías tú. Fui yo quien te convenció. Yo quería quedarme en nuestro cuarto, allí podría recordar todo el rato que pasamos juntos, tú y yo solos. Y también para crear otros nuevos recuerdos en tu nuevo cuarto.

Te ayudé a escoger los muebles, los más bonitos, y entre los dos amueblamos tu habitación. Quedó preciosa. Algunas veces, cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, me iba a verte. Tú solías estar dibujando. Yo me tumbaba en tu cama y te observaba, en silencio. Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver tu espalda. Era una de las cosas que más me relajaba. Observar tu espalda cuando estabas sentado. Me gustaba imaginar la expresión de tu rostro.

En ese momento me encontraba pensando que debías estar muy concentrado.

- Itachi –me llamaste volteando el rostro -. ¿Me acompañas hoy al conservatorio?

Si iba contigo tendría que ver a tu asqueroso profesor, pero no me importaba si con ello conseguía infundirle algo de miedo.

- Sí –asentí –te acompañaré y si puedo iré a recogerte.

Te levantaste de tu asiento y comenzaste a preparar tus cosas.

- Hoy Orochimaru me iba a dar una sorpresa –dijiste animadamente.

No me gustaba nada ese tipo, me parecía que tenía una manera de ser y de mirar desagradable, repulsiva.

No me gustaba.

En cuanto lo tuviste todo listo me levanté de tu cama y me acerqué a tu mesa. Estabas haciendo una manualidad de plástica.

- Pasado mañana lo recortaremos y empezaremos a pegarlo para hacer el kiosco.

Te estaba quedando precioso.

- Abrígate bien que está empezando a refrescar –te dije antes de salir para coger yo la cazadora.

Tras despedirnos de mamá nos fuimos hacia el conservatorio.

En cuanto llegamos nos encontramos con Orochimaru.

- Buenas tardes –saludó sonriendo de esa manera que yo odiaba tanto.

Ambos respondimos al saludo, yo algo desganado y con tono desagradable. Él me miró complacido. Ya no le hacía efecto nada.

Le maldije mentalmente por ser como era.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, Itachi.

Sabía que se tomaba esas libertades por fastidiarme. Quizá no debí ser tan desagradable con él desde el principio, pero no pude evitarlo al notar cómo te miraba. Le gustabas, Sasuke, pero yo no sabía si era por ser un genio en la música o si era porque era un asqueroso pederasta.

- Sasuke, ve para la clase que quiero hablar un segundo con tu hermano.

Tú asentiste y nos dejaste solos.

- Quería darle una buena noticia – empezó a decir -. Como ya debe de haber notado su hermano avanza muy bien, y es por eso que he decidido que en la actuación de fin de curso toque una pequeña pieza.

Yo sabía que eso no era muy común en primero.

- Es por eso que quizá deba dar más clases –añadió.

Fruncí el ceño, eso no me gustaba nada.

- Ya sabe que me interesa mucho Sasuke.

Entorné los ojos ante sus palabras. ¿Me estaba hablando abiertamente sobre lo que sentía por ti?

- Me interesa mucho que llegué a lo más alto como violinista.

Aquello, en cierto modo me tranquilizó, debo admitirlo.

- Es lo mejor que he tenido nunca en clase.

Yo asentí.

- Está destinado a ser un gran artista –dije pensando en tus aptitudes para el dibujo también.

- Debo decir que él será mi primer alumno en tocar el año que empieza.

Sonreí de medio lado, complacido. Este hombre no hacía nada más que alabarte, mi pequeño hermano.

- En la próxima clase empezará a ensayar y tendré el horario preparado para que venga él solo a la clase.

Me despedí cortésmente de él y fui a casa. No dije nada, te dejé a ti el gusto de hacerlo cuando llegases.

Me fui a mi cuarto a esperar a que llegase la hora para ir a recogerte. Hice la tarea y estudié y, en cada descanso, pensé en lo contento que te pondrás al enterarte. Yo siempre era el primero en enterarme de todo lo que te concernía y eso me gustaba porque significaba que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ti y no levantaba sospechas de ningún tipo.

La verdad es que era un genio.

A la hora convenida volví a prepararme para ir a por ti. Al pasar por la cocina ví que nuestra madre no había empezado a hacer la comida. Me acerqué a ella. Debía decirle algo para que se esmerara.

- Hoy creo que deberías hacer algo especial para cenar –dije simplemente.

Ella me miró curiosa, pero no preguntó nada. Sabía que si para ese entonces yo no hbía dicho nada, no se lo diría hasta que yo quisiera.

Se limitó a asentir.

- Voy a recoger a Sasuke –me despedí.

En el conservatorio, sólo tuve que esperar unos minutos a que salieses.

Vino corriendo a mí, completamente excitado y con un suave sonrojo.

- Itachi, ¿a qué no sabes lo que me ha dicho Orochimaru? –dijiste con una sonrisa.

Yo me hice el que no sabía.

- Voy a tocar en la audición de fin de curso – casi gritaste.

Me puse de cuclillas frente a ti y te sonreí abiertamente. Cogí tus manos y junté nuestras frentes.

- Eso es genial, Sasuke – te felicité -. Ya verás cuando se entere papá.

Como recompensa te cargué sobre mi espalda y llevé tus cosas. Empezaste a hablar sobre lo que tocarías. De repente te quedaste mirando a un niño rubio que te sonrió de manera zorruna. Tu simplemente le miraste, pero él se dio por satisfecho porque te hizo un gesto con la mano antes de salir corriendo.

- ¿Y ese? –pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

- Naruto –contestaste -, un compañero de clase.

- Parece simpático –le comenté.

- Es un gamberro –replicaste con tono mordaz.

Algo dentro de mí me dijo que vería más veces a Naruto.

- ¿Es tu amigo?

Ni siquiera nos hablamos –dijiste con sinceridad-. Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un gamberro.

Pese a tus palabras, yo no pude dejar de pensar en aquel chico rubio.

Al principio pensé que era porque realmente era un pederasta, pero al poco tiempo deseché la idea. Los niños, definitivamente, no me excitaban. Sólo eras tú.

Si no dejaba de pensar en él era porque había algo que me decía que aquel gamberro con el que no tenías nada de que hablar, acabaría siendo tu amigo.

Por el camino te aconsejé que dieses la noticia justo antes de la cena y te di algunas ideas para decirlo. Decidiste hacerme caso y esperaste a que estuviésemos todos juntos en la mesa.

- Esto… yo quería decir algo.

Madre me miró por un segundo antes de dirigir su atención hacia ti. Nuestro padre te observó extrañado, nunca antes habías sido tú el que había hecho un llamamiento para nada. Esas cosas las hacía yo por ti.

- A ver cielo, dimos.

- Hoy en clase mi profesor me ha dicho que… que voy bastante bien en clase y…

Suspiré al verte así. Siempre te ponías muy nervioso al hablar. Me miraste buscando apoyo. Te sonreí afablemente intentando transmitirte confianza.

Pero tú continuaste tartamudeando.

Mi pequeño Sasuke, siempre tan tímido y falto de confianza para todo. Sabía que no debía ayudarte, debía dejarte tartamudear un poco más hasta que lo dijeses.

Sin embargo tus ojos implorantes podían conmigo. Cualquier cosa que me pidieses, si me lo pedías con esos ojos lo acabaría haciendo, sin importarme nada más.

Intenté resistirme, pero no pude.

- Lo que Sasuke quiere decir es que… -empecé a decir.

Pude escuchar tu suspiro de alivio y sentí que era imprescindible para ti.

- Su profesor, al ver lo bien que avanza, ha decidido que prepare una pieza…

Quería ser necesario para ti y esta era una manera de serlo; hablar por ti.

- …para que la toque en la audición de fin de curso.

Nuestro padre se giró para mirarte, mientras que madre te abrazó entusiasta ante la noticia.

- Eso está muy bien, Sasuke. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Y, aunque papá se limitó a sonreír complacido, tú te sentiste por primera vez digno de ser su hijo.

Me miraste agradecido por la ayuda y, en ese momento, supe que no sería lo único en tu vida, pero me encargaría de ser lo más importante, lo imprescindible. Quizás era un pensamiento egoísta, pero no me importó.

Nunca podría tener tu cuerpo.

Nunca corresponderías mi amor de la manera que yo quería.

Nunca sería el único en tu mente.

Pero sería lo único imprescindible para ti.

- Eso es un privilegio que muy pocos tienen –añadí devolviéndote la sonrisa.

En cuanto se supo la fecha, Fugaku se dedicó a llamar a unos cuantos familiares y amigos para que pudieran venir a verte. Por supuesto tú no te enteraste de nada. Papá quería darte una sorpresa.

Algunas tardes iba contigo al conservatorio, pero otras fue papá para enterarse como iba todo. Orochimaru siempre le complacía con los elogios que quería escuchar y que además, eran ciertos. Le tenías en una nube. Por supuesto yo también le di las alegrías acostumbradas con mis buenas calificaciones, de matrícula de honor.

El día antes de la actuación no tuviste ensayo y tu profesor te prohibió tocar siquiera el violín. El día de antes no te serviría de nada excepto para ponerte más nervioso.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – me preguntaste en cuanto terminamos de cenar -. Es que estoy muy nervioso y no podría dormir nada – añadiste mirando al suelo.

- ¿Y si te acuestas conmigo sí?

Mala elección de palabras, pensé. Yo sabía muchas maneras de quitar los nervios y ninguna era apropiada para ti.

- Sí –contestaste empezando a jugar con tus manos-, siempre me ha tranquilizado dormir contigo.

Cuando mi mente se dispuso a analizar los pro y los contra de dormir juntos yo ya había aceptado tu proposición. Además dormir abrazado a mí te relajaba, y tenerte entre mis brazos me daba la paz y el sosiego que mi pobre alma pecaminosa y atormentada necesitaba.

- Coge el pijama y vente.

Antes de que yo terminase de cambiarme ya habías llegado y te habías metido en mi cama. Que eficiente eras para lo que realmente querías. En cuanto me acosté me abrazaste. Desde el invierno no habíamos vuelto a dormir juntos y la verdad es que se sentía muy bien, mejor de lo que recordaba. Eso podría deberse a que tus piernas desnudas rozaban las mías y tus brazos que no estaban cubiertos rodeaban mi pecho vestido con una fina camiseta de tirantes.

- Sasuke, si te pegas tanto tendremos calor.

- No me importa.

Pero a mí si me importaba. No sería agradable tener una erección contigo entre mis brazos. Te diste media vuelta provocando que ahora fuese tu espalda la que chocase contra mi pecho. Pensé en quitar mis brazos y separarme unos centímetros, pero tus manos me agarraron con más fuerza de la que creí que tendrías.

- Sigue abrazándome –pediste adormilado.

Yo no pude negarme y me pegué aún más a ti.

Tu respiración chocaba contra mi brazo, tus cabellos rozaban mi cuello y tu espalda, algo ya sudorosa por la cercanía, estaba pegada a mi torso. Todo eso acabó provocando que me excitase poco a poco.

Nunca llegarás a comprender lo culpable que me sentí.

Nunca llegarás a comprender por qué, pese a eso, no te solté.

Hundí mi rostro en el hueco entre tu hombro y tu cuello. Me volví loco y temerario. No pensé en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo al acercarme más a ti para poder frotar mi entrepierna contigo. Aquel simple acto me llenó de placer como nunca antes había sentido en mi vida. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por mis venas.

Te moviste en sueños e hiciste más presión en el bulto cada vez más notable de entre mis piernas.

Sólo un poco de tela evitaba la catástrofe.

Sólo un poco de tela mantenía la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Besé tu cuello repetidas veces mientras movía mis caderas restregando mi entrepierna con cuidado contra tus glúteos.

Gemí de placer.

Lloré de culpabilidad.

¿Me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo?

No, me dije, sólo era un momento de debilidad.

Continué moviéndome. Mis manos viajaron por tu torso y levantaron tu camiseta para tocar tu pecho.

Gemiste… o tal vez gruñiste. No lo sé. Tampoco me importaba en aquellos momentos.

Me estaba masturbando contigo.

Sólo un poco de tela evitaba que llevase a cabo una de mis más repulsivas fantasías.

¿Cómo iba a preocuparme en distinguir un gemido de un gruñido?

Me obligué a pensar que estabas disfrutando tanto como yo.

Justo antes de eyacular paré y, con movimientos felinos, salí de la cama rumbo al baño, donde terminé el trabajo y me aseé.

Volví tembloroso a la habitación. Tú dormías sin ser consciente de nada. Me senté en una silla y te observé durante largo rato preguntándome por qué te había hecho eso.

Eras pequeño y puro.

No entendía por qué yo te mancillaba de esa forma.

Realmente era un monstruo. Pero no era culpa mía Sasuke. Tú me obligabas a hacer lo que no quería, a pensar lo que no debía. Tú me obligabas a ello cuando me decías o me pedías que te ayudase o que durmiese contigo.

Yo solamente era y sigo siendo un humano, un simple mortal cuya voluntad no es férrea y se acaba doblegando ante la tentación que has representado siempre para mí.

Cuando me sentí más tranquilo me acosté a tu lado. Rápidamente te acurrucaste junto a mí. Besé tu frente con infinito amor y te abracé.

Comencé a llorar otra vez. Por mucho que te culpase siempre había algo dentro de mí que me gritaba lo ruin que era.

Y como siempre ocurría cuando te tenía entre mis brazos encontré la paz que no merecía. Sobretodo después de lo que acababa de hacer.

Me aferré a ti con fuerza.

- Soy malo Sasuke –susurré mientras lloraba-, soy escoria Sasuke, pero te quiero y mientras lo que haga sea por amor, debes perdonarme.

Y poco a poco caí en un pesado sueño donde obtuve de tus manos el perdón de mis actos.

**--**

Por la mañana, al despertar, volvieron los recuerdos. Me sentí enfermo de mí mismo, pero en paz porque tú me habías perdonado Sasuke.

Te levantaste exaltado y nervioso. Ese día tenías tu audición. Estuviste todo el tiempo libre intentando acercarte al instrumento, pero mamá se encargó de esconderlo y yo de entretenerte. Fue un día muy divertido, hasta que llegó nuestro tío, antes de la hora convenida. Nuestro padre le saludó y le invitó a pasar.

- Mikoto, ha llegado mi hermano.

Mamá se levantó y fue a la entrada a saludar.

Me acordaba levemente de él. Había estado de visita unas cuatro veces. Las dos primeras ni yo las recuerdo, del resto no guardaba una buena impresión. Al parecer le encantaba viajar y en su trabajo siempre se ofrecía el primero para salir de Japón durante una buena temporada. Aparte, toda la familia pensaba que era raro en sus costumbres.

Se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó efusivamente y hubo algo en él que no me gustó, un gesto o un movimiento que provocó que se me erizase la piel.

- Es vuestro tío Madara –le presentó nuestro querido e ignorante padre-. Itachi, quizás tú sí le recuerdes…

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Bueno, ven a la cocina y te servimos un poco de té. Todavía hay tiempo.

Antes de salir nos miró y nos sonrió, sobretodo a ti. Definitivamente no me gustó.

En cuanto llegaron los abuelos nos fuimos al conservatorio, allí nos esperaban Izuna con su mujer e hijo. De él nos acordábamos más, solíamos verles en verano y navidades. Bastante simpáticos y agradables. Yo me llevaba muy bien con su hijo Shisui.

- Aquí está el pequeño artista –te dijo la tía Maki acercándose a ti para abrazarte.

Ella me caía bien, siempre supo darte ánimos y confianza. Te dio algunos consejos para calmar los nervios y se unió a la conersación que mantenía su esposo con nuestro padre.

- Estarás orgulloso… -comentó con una ancha sonrisa mirando a Fugaku.

Él sonrió levemente.

- No esperaba menos de mi hijo pequeño –contestó con la mirada brillante.

Sonreíste al escuchar sus palabras, finalmente habías escuchado el anhelado elogio de papá.

- Buenas tardes señor Uchiha –saludó tu profesor al llegar.

Todos le contestamos cortésmente.

- Ya pueden ir pasando si quieren –nos invitó y nos señaló el mejor sitio para verte-. Sasuke vendrá conmigo a la primera fila. Ya saben, vayan a las gradas, así Sasuke podrá situarles rápidamente con la mirada también.

Observé como te alejabas y te sentabas. Parecías muy nervioso y girabas la cabeza hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Cuando se cruzaban nuestras miradas yo te sonreía para darte ánimos. Algo que, sin duda, funcionó. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando hasta quedar abarrotado. Shisui me acercó uno de los pequeños itinerarios, casi hasta el final no tocarías, tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Cuando por fin llegó tu turno pude escuchar algunos de los comentarios que hicieron los familiares.

- Sasuke está muy mono –comentó tío Madara sonriendo-. Deberías echarle una foto así cuando lleguéis a casa, saldrá muy gracioso.

Tenía razón, pero por alguna razón no me gustó lo que dijo.

De repente empezaste a tocar y me olvidé de todo durante unos instantes porque sólo era capaz de verte a ti, con expresión solemne tocar el violín. Ahí me cercioré del todo que no le gustabas a Orochimaru por tus dotes artísticas. Definitivamente me había quitado un problema. Pero había aparecido otro más grande y complicado a mi lado.

Alguien que se relamía los labios al verte.

Alguien cuya excitación era mínimamente notable.

Alguien cuyos ojos brillaban con deseo desmedido.

Alguien repulsivo.

Terminaste de tocar la pequeña pieza y saludaste al público con una reverencia y todos empezamos a aplaudir.

-Perdona Itachi, tengo que ir al baño.

Maldito cerdo, ¿qué haría allí?

- Claro, pasa tío Madara.

Asqueroso degenerado. Me dio tanto asco que me dio ganas de vomitar. Menos mal que desaparecería al día siguiente de nuestras vidas y no tendríamos que ver su horrorosa cara otra vez.

Lástima que no fue así.

**Fin del capítulo II**

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que no les haya defraudado y les siga gustando la historia. Ya saben espero sus comentarios, ya sean positivos o negativos sobre lo que acaban de leer.

Agradecimientos (espero no saltarme a nadie): Sora Keyblader, Taumaturga, akane 01, Hagane-chan, Akira Nishikawa, amoxapina, Ares Sasuke, UchihasForver, Nati-Hitachiin, elementalrosa, Cafe Amargo, MaliciadoUrden

Y ya hasta el siguiente que intentaré subirlo lo antes posible, todo dependerá del tiempo que me de la malvada facultad ¬¬


	4. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: ni Sasuke, ni Itachi, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son

del gran Masashi Kishimoto, esto sólo lo hago por diversión y llevar a cabo mis retorcidos ensamientos.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y un poco de gore. Por supuesto todo ésto se irá sucediendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero los exámenes se acercan y me tuvieron ocupada, además de otro gran proyecto que me absorbió mucho tiempo por culpa de una amiga.

Bueno, basta de excusas y aquí va el siguiente capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo ****III**

El sonido del teléfono me desconcentró de mis tareas. Me levanté sin prisas y lo cogí. Una mujer me saludó amablemente desde el otro lado, quizás sería una llamada de esas en las que te intentaban vender algo. Me extrañó que no preguntase por mis padres sino por mí. Entonces, la mujer con su voz suave, me pidió que fuese inmediatamente al hospital. Había habido un accidente.

- ¿Y mi hermano? –pregunté desesperado al escucharla-. ¿Está bien mi hermano?

No me dijo nada. Yo insistí y, al no recibir respuesta, empecé a gritar. La mujer dijo unas palabras que yo no escuché y me colgó.

- Por favor… dígame solamente cómo está mi hermano –sollocé agarrando el cable y hablándole a nadie-. Por favor… mi hermano.

Mis padres habían tenido un accidente y tú ibas con ellos.

Podría perderlo todo; a mi padre, a mi madre, a ti, mi querido hermano menor…

Respiré hondo, aún no debía ponerme nervioso, debía controlar mis emociones.

Temblando aún, colgué un segundo el teléfono para, a continuación, marcar a un taxi. Imploré que fuesen rápidos. Durante los minutos que tardó en llegar, preparé el dinero y esperé en la calle. Nada más llegar le di las indicaciones pertinentes y me dejé caer en el asiento.

Miré mis manos temblorosas. Debía relajarme, respirar hondo y tranquilizarme. Aquel estado sólo podía empeorar las cosas. Lo intenté, pero no pude. Tú podías estar muerto. El simple hecho de pensar que quizás lo había perdido todo me aterrorizaba.

Debería haber ido al templo con todos. Debería haberme olvidado de todos los libros que quería leer antes de que empezase el curso.

Debería haber ido al templo y no haberme preocupado de si pisaba suelo sagrado.

Comencé a rezar a todos los dioses que conocía para pedirles que estuvieseis todos bien. Añadí a mis plegarias a los seres de naturaleza demoníaca si con ello podía salvarte. No quería perder a nadie, pero si tenía que elegir…

Si tú morías, ¿qué haría yo? Yo no era nada sin ti, nada.

Te necesitaba, igual que te necesito ahora a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Pase tanto y tanto miedo de perderte…

Pagué al taxista al llegar y salí corriendo hacia el interior del hospital. Pregunté por ti en recepción y un enfermero me guió hacia donde estaba la médico que podría darme la información. Durante el poco tiempo que duró el trayecto le pregunté por ti al chico que no me pudo decir nada. Por fin me encontré con la mujer.

- Buenas tardes ¿Uchiha Itachi?

- Sí… ¿podría decirme cómo está mi hermano? –pregunté sin darle tiempo a decir nada más a la pobre médico.

- Él está bien… -dijo dudosa-. Está fuera de peligro.

Suspiré aliviado ante la noticia. Tú estabas vivo. Me tranquilicé notablemente, pero seguí en alerta, pese a eso no vi la mirada que me dirigió.

- ¿Mis padres? –volví a preguntar preocupado.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Me temo que debo decirle que su madre ha fallecido.

Palidecí ante la noticia. Las piernas me temblaron.

- Muerta –susurré con voz lastimosa.

Miré a la médico suplicante. No sé por qué en aquel momento pensé que ella, sólo ella, era capaz de decirme que, al menos, mi padre estaba vivo. Estaba seguro de que aquella médico había salvado a mi padre.

- Su padre se encuentra en la UCI.

Me sentí aliviado al escuchar eso. Ella había muerto, nuestra querida madre, nuestra cariñosa y sonriente madre había fallecido.

- Pero me temo que está muy grave –añadió para no darme falsas esperanzas.

Si hay algo que debería haber comprendido en aquel instante era que, por mucho que no empeñemos, un ser humano no es un Dios y, por tanto, no depende de él la vida de un hombre.

Pero yo era muy joven para saber eso. Cuando tienes 15 años sueles renegar de los dioses, aunque después les reces desesperadamente, sin ser consciente, cuando no puedes hacer otra cosa. Tienes toda tu fe en algunas personas que creen que pueden ser comparadas con los dioses.

Es una de las peores creencias que puede tener alguien. Lo seres humanos no podemos decidir en la muerte, es algo que se nos escapa de entre las manos por mucho que nos afanemos en cogerlo.

- Si quiere puede ir a ver a su hermano, pero antes –añadió sin dejarme ir- me gustaría que nos diese el número de teléfono de algún familiar.

Asentí y saqué el móvil para encenderlo y ver el número de tío Izuna. Se lo di y fui a tu habitación. La médico me observó marchar con sus grandes ojos marrones que se asemejaban a los de una madre. Eran reconfortantes.

Al entrar vi que estabas dormido.

- Le hemos tenido que dar un sedante –me informó una de las enfermeras antes de salir y dejarnos solos.

Me acerqué lentamente y cogí tú mano que descansaba sobre tu pecho. Empecé a temblar sin control. Había estado a punto de perderte.

- Sasuke –te llamé aún sabiendo que no me contestarías-. Mi pequeño Sasuke…

Por primera vez fui consciente de lo efímero que era todo en la vida. Tu fría mano me enseñó que en cualquier momento podía llegar la muerte y acabar con todo lo que amaba.

Te observé dormir.

Si tú murieses, ¿qué haría yo? ¿Qué sería de mí? Preferiría morir, agonizar a vivir en un mundo en el que no estás tú.

Entonces un loco impulso se apoderó de mí. Al menos una vez quería probar tus labios. Sólo una vez. Sólo una… No necesitaba más. O eso creía en aquel instante porque ese loco impulso se apoderó de mis varias veces hasta sumirme en la más oscura de las desesperaciones.

Acerqué mi rostro a tuyo y uní mis labios con los tuyos resecosos. Me sentí completo los poco segundos que duró el contacto. Me olvidé de nuestra pobre madre muerta y de nuestro agonizante padre. Me olvidé de lo prohibido que estaba lo que sentía por ti y de la edad que tenías. Me olvidé de todo y disfruté de tenerte a mi lado aún porque lo demás no era realmente importante para mí.

Era un mal hijo.

Era un mal hermano mayor.

En definitiva, era una mala persona.

Pero un excelente amante.

No creo que necesitase nada más, pero aún así, cuando rompí el contacto me sentí culpable, porque lo que para mí carecía de importancia, para ti significaba mucho.

Yo les quería, te juro que quería mucho a nuestros padres, pero comparado con el amor que te profesaba no era nada lo que podía llegar a sentir por ellos. Lloré su muerte, pero más lloré tu pena.

Aquella noche me quedé junto a ti Sasuke. Las enfermeras intentaron disuadirme, pero no lo consiguieron. ¿Por qué iba a querer ir a una casa vacía? ¿Por qué iba a querer separarme de ti cuando más me necesitabas? Aquellas preguntas resonaban en mi cabeza cuando me pedían que volviera a mi casa. Parecían no entender que volver a casa significaba chocar contra una nueva realidad que aún no podía afrontar.

Aunque quizás debí hacerles caso porque lo que ocurrió aquella noche fue demasiado duro para mí.

Yo dormía plácidamente junto a tu cama. Cuando, de repente, sentí que te movías. Desperté bruscamente. Alcé mi rostro y te observé. Empezaste a abrir tus ojos lentamente. Busqué tu mirada, pero no la encontré. Parecías estar muy lejos de esta habitación y de mí. Te erguiste y fijaste tu mirada en tus manos. Comenzaste a temblar sin control.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que gritabas desesperadamente el nombre de nuestros queridos padres. Una y otra vez, sin parar. Y comenzaste a llorar.

Estabas muy lejos de mí.

Estabas en el accidente.

Salté sobre la cama y te abracé con fuerza.

Tú seguías llamándoles mientras llorabas.

Unas enfermeras entraron a causa del escándalo. Al verte en ese estado salieron corriendo.

- Sasuke… Sasuke mírame… -te pedí cogiendo tu rostro con una mano mientras con la otra seguía agarrado a ti-. Sasuke estoy aquí.

Por fin tus ojos enfocaron los míos.

- Itachi –susurraste.

Las enfermeras entraron con una jeringuilla, pero pararon al vernos así.

Tus temblores desaparecieron poco a poco.

- ¿Por qué Itachi? –me preguntaste sin parar de llorar.

Yo no entendí a qué te referías.

- ¿Por qué no estabas… allí?

Te abracé con fuerza y sentí como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla.

- No lo sé –contesté sinceramente sin añadir nada que te tranquilizase.

Las mujeres se acercaron sigilosamente a nosotros y, con delicadeza, nos intentaron separar, pero tú te aferrabas fuertemente a mis ropas y me mirabas fijamente, esperando algo. Las enfermeras no podían separarnos.

- Necesitamos administrarle este tranquilizante –comenzó a decir una de ellas.

Asentí. Realmente creo que no quería que te lo diesen, quería ser yo quien te sosegase con bonitas palabras y el amor que te profesaba. La mujer esperó pacientemente a que te tumbase. Coloqué mi mano sobre tus ojos y con la otra ejercí un poco de presión para conseguir que te fueses separando de mí.

- Vamos Sasuke –te susurré-, descansa…

Intentaste alargar tus brazos para cogerte a mí, pero ya te habían inyectado el tranquilizante. Actuó más rápido de lo que esperaba y, a los pocos segundos, ya no te movías. Las enfermeras se fueron.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste… solo… en ese infierno? –murmuraste a duras penas.

Tu voz sonó apagada y vacía. Quizás fue por el tranquilizante o quizás porque te sentías así realmente.

Eso nunca lo sabré.

Pero lo que sí supe en ese instante es que me habías necesitado y yo no había estado contigo en aquel infierno de llamas y sangre. ¿Me perdonarías algún día ese fallo?

Cogía tu mano y apoyé mi cabeza sobre tu colchón. No me separaría de ti hasta saber si me perdonabas.

A primera hora de la mañana llegaron los tíos. Maki me abrazó dándome un poco del consuelo que necesitaba. Me hizo un par de preguntas sobre mi estado que contesté con simples monosílabos. El tío Izuna se fue a hablar con los médicos casi inmediatamente. Desde donde estaba, pude verle hablar con la médico rubia, no mostraba mucha esperanza en su rostro.

- Shisui, ve con Itachi a que se compre algo de comer.

Yo iba a replicar que no quería alejarme de ti, pero ella no me dejó.

- Desde ayer no comes nada –dijo con voz dulce y autoritaria-. No creo que sea bueno que te saltes el desayuno también. Además –añadió con una triste sonrisa mientras te miraba-, cuando despierte Sasuke lo mejor será que te vea con buena cara.

Tenía razón, lo admití. Comencé a andar hacia la salida seguido de Shisui, que aún no había dicho nada. Durante el camino a la cafetería reinó un incómodo silencio. Pedí un café y un bollo que, de antemano, sabía que apenas probaría. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la salida y empecé a comer.

- ¿Quieres? –le ofrecí el bollo con desgano-. No me apetece.

Entonces me miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento mucho Itachi –murmuró a duras penas.

Dirigí mis ojos a la bebida.

- No lo sientas aún –dije dando un sorbo.

No sé qué expresión puso al oírme, no le miré.

- Aún no lo he aceptado del todo –continué-. No estoy preparado para aceptarlo… Así que, por favor… No me digas que lo sientes.

En aquel instante sabía que mi madre estaba muerta y mi padre en coma, pero no comprendía todo lo que eso significaba. En cierto modo, negaba la nueva realidad que iba a ser mi vida. Por eso le pedí a Shisui que no lo sintiera, aún quería estar en aquel limbo que creé en el hospital.

- ¿Quieres? –volví a ofrecerle el bollo-. Está bueno.

Sin decir nada lo cogió y lo mordió.

- Sí, es una lástima que no te apetezca.

Le tuvo que costar mucho decir aquello en esa situación. Nunca podré agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros el primo Shisui.

Volvimos a la habitación con paso tranquilo y en silencio otra vez. Volví a sentarme junto a ti. Moviste levemente la mano, dentro de poco despertarías. De repente una enfermera entró en la habitación y llamó al tío Izuna. Sólo pude escuchar unas palabras sueltas, pero supe que significaban. Nuestro padre había empeorado.

Abriste los ojos y me miraste. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada me abrazaste como nunca antes lo habías hecho, desesperado y temeroso. Empezaste a hablar. Yo sólo pude enterarme de unas pozas palabras: fuego, sangre, miedo… tú. Habías estado consciente todo el rato hasta que llegó la ambulancia.

Te apreté contra mi pecho y recé para que no hablases más, pero lo hiciste. Preguntaste por ellos entre sollozos.

- ¿Papá…? ¿Papá y… mamá cómo…? –preguntaste entrecortadamente-. ¿Están bien…? ¿Cómo…'

Nuestra madre había muerto y ya ni tan siquiera sabía como estaba él. Nuestro padre parecía que iba a seguir el mismo camino que Mikoto, como siempre.

- ¿Cómo…? –sollozaste esperando una respuesta que yo no te iba a dar.

Te apreté contra mi pecho intentando ahogar tus palabras. Intentando que no pudieses pronunciar nada más.

Tú lloraste al no recibir una respuesta que acallase tus miedos.

Yo lloré contigo al no poder dártela.

Y lloramos juntos. Tú, Sasuke, aferrándote a mí al saber que era lo único que te quedaba. Y yo apretándote contra mi pecho, queriendo robarte todo el dolor que sentías en aquel momento.

Nadie se unió a aquel abrazo desesperado que nos dimos. Sólo nos observaron llorar y llorar por la muerte de nuestros padres.

No me lo dijeron, pero yo supe que, al volver la médico, mientras aún estábamos abrazados, Fugaku había muerto.

Acaricié tus cabellos con profunda lástima. ¿Qué haríamos ahora?

¿Qué sería de nosotros?

Besé tu cabeza sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecimos así?

No lo sé.

¿Cuándo dejamos de llorar?

No lo sé.

¿Cuándo nos dormimos abrazados?

Tampoco lo sé.

Pero no importaba porque estuvimos juntos. Tú y yo… Y nadie más.

Al despertar vi tu rostro dormido. Estabas pálido y ojeroso. Representabas la belleza demacrada en todo su esplendor. Acaricié tu mejilla y sonreí tristemente. Estábamos solos. Sólo me quedabas tú, Sasuke; y tú sólo me tenías a mí.

Durante un segundo, la felicidad me embargó. Ahora yo era lo único que tenías en la vida. Ahora ya no debía competir por tu atención. Nuestros padres habían muerto. Ya no tenías nada excepto a mí.

Una punzada de culpabilidad eliminó cualquier rastro de la alegría sentida hacía tan solo unos segundos.

¿Qué clase de persona pensaba eso tras la muerte de sus padres?

Gemí de dolor.

Era malo y era consciente de ellos, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo.

- ¿Itachi?

Me giré al escuchar mi nombre. Shisui nos miraba lloroso. Me erguí lentamente para no despertarte y me levanté de la cama. Sólo estábamos nosotros tres; tú, Shisui y yo. Ni rastro de los tíos. Miré a Shisui interrogante.

- Están fuera. Acaba de llegar tío Madara y bueno… lo están preparando todo – dijo evitando pronunciar la palabra funeral.

De repente sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. Me masajeé los párpados unos segundos hasta que ya no tuve deseos de llorar. Todo era muy extraño. Ellos estaban muertos, lo sabía; pero aún no era capaz de desentrañar lo que significaba eso. Y no lo entendía, porque yo sabía lo que era morir, lo sabía, y sin embargo mi corazón negaba esa información.

- ¿Los has visto? – pregunté, sentándome junto a la cama.

- No, no creo que los veamos hasta…

- El funeral – completé la frase con una facilidad que me sorprendió incluso a mí.

Permanecimos en silencio el resto de la tarde al no hacer nada que decir. Tío Madara se pasó un rato y me dio el pésame, sus ojos llorosos me confundían, pues me decían que lo sentía de verdad, y a la vez, podía ver un extraño brillo en ellos que me atemorizaba.

Aquella tarde, despertaste en el momento más inoportuno, o quizá no, porque así pude evitar ser yo quien te diera la noticia. La médico rubia vino a la habitación a hablar conmigo a solas. Fue muy amable.

- Lamento mucho la noticia que voy a darle, joven Uchiha – comenzó a decir, afligida de verdad.

Yo ya sabía lo que me iba a decir.

- Esta mañana su padre empeoró – continuó sin apartar la mirada -. Intentamos hacer todo lo posible, pero al final nos fue imposible salvar su vida. Asentí con la cabeza y te miré. Lo habías oído. Lo sabías.

Ahora estábamos solos. Cerraste los ojos y comenzaste a llorar silenciosamente.

- Gracias – dije, agradecido.

Aquella mujer había intentado salvarle la vida con todas sus fuerzas. Me lo decían sus ojos que brillaban agotados. Nos dijo algunas frases de consuelo y se quedó con nosotros unos minutos, dándome la oportunidad de preguntar lo que quisiera sobre la muerte de nuestros padres. Pero de mis labios no salió nada. No quería saber qué habían hecho y qué no. No quería saber si sufrieron. No quería saber nada. Sólo quería que me siguiese mirando con sus ojos pardos y maternales que conseguían mitigar levemente mi dolor, y creo que el tuyo también.

- Gracias por todo, doctora Tsunade –volví a decir antes de que se fuese.

Acaricié tus cabellos, pero tú no abriste los ojos. Quizá estabas dormido o quizá esa fue la primera señal del cambio que darías poco a poco. Ya nunca lo sabré.

**-_-_-_-**

A los dos días se celebró el funeral por la muerte de nuestros padres. Te dejaron salir del hospital, al suplicarles tú que te dejaran ir a la ceremonia. Yo no me negué. Tú les habías visto agonizar sobre el asfalto entre fuego y sangre. No creí que te pudiese importar mucho más el verles vestir de gala con sus caras pálidas como la cera dentro de una caja de madera. Sin embargo los tíos sí se opusieron al principio. Eras muy pequeño para ir a un funeral. Pero al final conseguimos convencerles de que era lo mejor, así tu última imagen de ellos no sería en el infierno.

Lloraste durante casi toda la ceremonia, aunque sólo yo lo noté. Tus lágrimas recorrían tus mejillas en silencio y sin prisa, una por una. Era un llanto tranquilo. En el momento en el que empezaron a enterrarles tú cogiste fuerte mi mano, pero no me miraste. Tus ojos siguieron fijos en sus tumbas.

Yo me despedí de ellos mentalmente. Les había querido tanto que no me importó que me hubiesen robado tu atención muchas veces. Siempre los iba a querer.

Al terminar el funeral nos fuimos a casa de los tíos Izuna y Maki. Fue una vuelta silenciosa. Ibas sentado al lado de la ventana y mirabas a través de ella concentrado en el paisaje. A veces que pequeños espasmos te sacudían cuando intentabas ahogar tus lágrimas.

Tu silencio fue más doloroso que tus lágrimas porque cuando llorabas yo podía enjugarlas y obligarte a mirarme a mí para que buscases consuelo en mis ojos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora…?

Observé tu reflejo en la ventana. Tus ojos negros no brillaban.

No podía permitirlo.

Pasé uno de mis brazos por tus hombros y te atraje hacia mí para abrazarte. Te enterré en mi pecho y quise arrancar toda la soledad y pena que sentías.

Y lloré al ver que quizás yo no era suficiente para ti. Quería arrancar todo tu dolor. Quería llevármelo junto con mis lágrimas.

Me habría gustado decirte algo en aquel instante, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, me sentía incapaz de decir nada coherente. Opté por abrazarte con más fuerza y rezar para que el dolor desapareciese.

Al llegar a la casa de los tíos nos sirvieron algo de comer antes de irnos a dormir, pero no cenamos nada para desespero de la tía. Cuando íbamos a la habitación escuché a Madara hablar con Izuna. Hablaban sobre nuestra custodia.

- Yo me encargaré de ellos – dijo el tío Madara -. Siempre he envidiado el que hubieseis formado una familia y yo no.

Tío Izuna replicó algo sobre cuidado y estudios.

- Dame una oportunidad, si lo hago mal no me opondré a que se vayan con vosotros.

Renuente, el tío aceptó.

Yo temblé al pensar que ahora viviríamos bajo la tutela de tío Madara. Aquella noche me abracé fuertemente a ti y no paré de lamentar sus muertes. Incluso lloré de rabia al no haber podido hacer nada por ellos.

- Lo siento Sasuke – me disculpé.

No sabía si estaba despierto o dormido pero me disculpé una y otra vez contigo. No sé por qué me disculpaba, sus muertes no habían sido mi culpa. Quizá me disculpé porque no iba a decir nada contra tío Madara por miedo a revelar con ello mi propio secreto.

**Fin del capítulo III**

Pues hasta aquí. Espero no haberles decepcionado.

Agradecimientos: Hagobi, Taumaturga, Uchihas_Forever, akane 01, gamaki, maka-chan, Manzanita Roja, meikyo, Ares Sasuke, Akira Nishikawa, Misaki, MaliciadoUrden.

Y ya por último pedirles como siempre un review con sus opiniones, que son importantes para mí y la historia. Y también pedirles que tengan paciencia para los siguientes, que tardarán un poco en ir llegando.


	5. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: ni Sasuke, ni Itachi, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son

del gran Masashi Kishimoto, esto sólo lo hago por diversión y llevar a cabo mis retorcidos ensamientos.

_**Advertencias del fic**__**:**_yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y un poco de gore. Por supuesto todo ésto se irá sucediendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

Con un poco de retraso, pero aquí está la continuación del fic. La facultad me ha absorbido completamente entre los exámenes y los malditos trabajos ¬¬ Pero aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste ^^

**Capítulo IV**

Desde el día en que empezamos a vivir con el pederasta de tío Madara, mi vida fue un infierno. Apenas tenía oportunidad de estar contigo a solas. Era un asqueroso incordio que, para ser más repulsivo aún, te obligó a que le llamaras Tobi, seguro para satisfacer alguna retorcida fantasía suya. Vivir con él era estar vigilándole constantemente. Y lo peor de todo fue que se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y decidió vigilarme como yo lo hacía con él. Sólo cuando desaparecía unos días podía descansar en paz.

Desde la muerte de nuestros padres todo había ido de mal en peor, y no sólo por tener que vivir con tío Madara, sino por los cambios que sufriste.

Acababas de entrar en mi habitación en silencio, solías venir muy a menudo y, como siempre, no dijiste nada. Ya no me hablabas como antes, ni me sonreías, ni me mirabas. Desde el día del funeral te volviste taciturno y melancólico, ocultabas tu presencia en tu frialdad. En aquellos casi dos años cambiaste mucho.

- ¿Qué libro me recomiendas ahora? – me preguntaste mirando mi estantería.

Ya no me hablabas como antes, ni me sonreías, pero seguías buscándome como antes. Si hacías algún dibujo de los tuyos no corrías a enseñármelo, pero te aseguraras de que lo vería colocándolo en un sitio estratégico.

- Podrías leer La Canción de Cazarrabo – dije levantándome de mi asiento y colocándome detrás de ti -. Creo que te gustará.

Alargué el brazo y rocé tu oreja cabellos al ir a recoger el libro. Alzaste la mirada para verme. A escasos centímetros tenía tus finos labios entreabiertos. Lástima que fueses algo prohibido para mí e inalcanzable cuando estabas consciente. Habría sido un beso precioso. Te sonreí imperceptiblemente.

- Pero antes de llevártelo tienes que traerme el anterior. No puedes ir quedándote con mis libros – comenté disimulando mi diversión.

Iba a añadir algo más cuando apareció tío Madara. Y como siempre que nos pillaba juntos, te ibas, quizá intuías algo de lo que pasaba.

Suspiré derrotado. Era muy bueno.

Maldito tío Madara, siempre se interpuso entre nosotros.

¿Acaso podía llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo ese degenerado?

¿Querría meterte en tu cama y follar contigo hasta saciar su repugnante deseo?

¿Era un enfermo que no veía la edad que tenías?

Sonreí tristemente. Si era cierto, él pensaría lo mismo de mí.

Porque esa enfermedad también la sufría yo.

Porque ambos padecíamos la misma enfermedad.

Una en la que te alzábamos en un altar de plata con adornos de oro y diamantes realzando tu belleza.

Éramos unos enfermos sin cura posible cuyo único placebo era buscar a alguien o masturbarnos pensando en ti.

¿Le odiaba por reflejar el monstruo que yo era?

¿Me odiaba Madara por lo mismo que yo a él?

Sí.

Definitivamente la respuesta era esa.

Nos odiábamos por eso.

Ser igual a tío Madara era algo que me consumía lentamente. No entendía por qué estaba condenado a vivir con él.

- Quiero hablar un momento contigo.

Asentí levemente.

Él entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo simplemente esperé a que dijese algo. Si no fuera porque sabía que quien le gustaba eras tú seguramente en aquel instante habría sentido miedo.

- No me gusta su profesor de música.

- ¿Por qué?

- Le quita mucho tiempo y es raro.

Yo ya sabía todo eso, pero no veía el problema. Quizá creía que Orochimaru era como él. Era un paranoico que no te quería compartir.

- ¿No lo ves? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Y si le hace algo?

- Sí… Orochimaru quiere enseñarle a tocar el violín y que sea un músico con nombre. Su profesor de música es de mucha más ayuda que nosotros – añadí harto de sus tonterías -. Sólo es raro como el resto de los músicos, no es como nosotros.

Con aquella última frase esperé haberle dejado claro a tío Madara que Orochimaru no era un pederasta como nosotros. Sin embargo busqué otras frases que dijeran lo mismo sin necesidad de utilizar esa palabra o similares. Los dos sabíamos el secreto del otro, pero nunca hablábamos abiertamente de él. Era algo casi tan prohibido como estar a solas contigo Sasuke más tiempo del necesario.

- Pero no es del todo seguro – replicó ceñudo.

Decidí cambiar de estrategia para convencerle.

- Es de fiar, le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé cómo es él. A diferencia de ti me he molestado en conocerle – empecé a decir seriamente -. Además, Sasuke siempre habla bien de él y le encanta como enseña. Si le cambias de profesor se va a llevar un disgusto… Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Sabía que había dado en el clavo en el instante en el que tío Madara me miró. Supo que tenía razón. Si ya bastante tenía con que tú no te fiases de él, como para soportar que le odiase por cambiarle su profesor de violín.

Sonreí victorioso cuando asintió.

- Bueno, ahora voy a seguir estudiando – dije echándole de mi cuarto con esas palabras.

Salió con gesto contrariado, no soportaba haber perdido contra mí.

Sin embargo ya nunca más volvió a salir el tema del profesor de música, pero siempre que podía criticaba mordazmente conmigo a algún maestro tuyo, sobretodo al pobre Iruka, y sólo por ser amable. Supongo que se desquitaba con ellos al no poder hacer nada contra mí.

Yo siempre les defendí, aunque algunas veces dudaba si yo estaba en lo cierto. Muchas veces llegué a pensar que tío Madara se preocupaba más por ti que yo. Un pensamiento que me horrorizaba porque significaba que te quería más que yo.

Lo pasaba muy mal con aquellas dudas.

De repente, el armonioso sonido del violín me hizo olvidar aquellos funestos pensamientos. Un par de veces desentonaste y te paraste para encontrar el ritmo. Supe que debía ir a tu cuarto para poder darte ánimos. Orochimaru te estaba exigiendo mucho, quería que hicieses dos cursos a la vez. Quería llevarte a lo más alto.

Esa sería otra de las razones de tío Madara para odiarle, si triunfabas te alejarías de nosotros, te veríamos menos y eso nos destrozaría. Porque te queríamos.

O eso creía yo.

Al llegar a la puerta me apoyé sobre el marco y te escuché sin decir nada.

Tú estabas de espaldas a mí. Yo te observaba mover los brazos con energía. Veía como movías el cuerpo irguiéndote aún más. Veía como movías ligeramente la cabeza al dejarte llevar. Me gustaba verte así.

Me resultaba muy erótico.

Ver tu espalda era una de las cosas más eróticas de mi vida.

Suspiré cuando terminaste. Te volviste hacia mí. Nuestras miradas chocaron durante unos segundos. Después volviste a colocarte bien el violín e iniciaste otra pieza. Cerraste los ojos y te concentraste en la melodía. Frunciste el ceño en las partes complicadas, e hiciste una leve mueca de dolor cuando te equivocaste.

¿H**abrías puesto?**esas expresiones si tuviésemos sexo?

¿Fruncirías el ceño mientras mi lengua recorría tu miembro?

¿Harías esa misma mueca ante el dolor que te causaría mi primera penetración?

Sentí deseos de lanzarme sobre ti y empezar a besarte. Pero mi amor por ti, extraño y peculiar, me detuvo.

Yo no era un monstruo, aunque mis instintos se asemejaran a los de uno, mis sentimientos eran totalmente humanos. O eso quería creer en aquel instante.

Al terminar me miraste anhelante. Exigiendo un comentario sobre lo que acababas de tocar. Tus ojos brillaban con un extraño deseo en ellos. Desvié la mirada, si no la apartaba corría el riesgo de ir hacia ti para buscar un beso tuyo. Al volver a pasar mis ojos sobre los tuyos ese brillo había desaparecido.

Iba a decir algo, pero tú empezaste a tocar otra pieza. Ésta era más complicada y más bonita. Esta vez no cerraste los ojos, los mantuviste fijos en mí.

Durante el tiempo que permanecimos así todo lo demás desapareció. Solo éramos tu y yo. Sasuke, me hiciste tocar el cielo sin necesidad de tocarte o si quiera rozarte.

Aquella vez fue la que más unido estuve a ti, Sasuke,

Te miré con amor, sin temer nada, porque estábamos muy lejos del mundo. Estábamos en un lugar muy lejano, solos tu y yo. Y me sentí libre de amarte, sin culpa, ni miedo.

- Sasuke - susurré acercándome a ti.

Paraste de tocar, pero seguías mirándome a mí.

Me habría gustado abrazarte. Me habría gustado decirte que te amo. Y deseé besarte.

Pero no podía.

Rocé tu mejilla y sonreí levemente.

- Ha sido precioso.

No sabía si lo decía por la pieza o por **las sensaciones que me habías hecho sentir****  
**  
- Realmente precioso - dije casi en un sollozo.

Te sonrojaste levemente y entonces me di cuenta de que eras un ángel. Mi ángel.

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?

Eras hermoso.

Eras efímero.

Eras puro...

Sólo los ángeles poseen esas cualidades.

Tus cabellos negros enmarcaban tu pálido rostro de rasgos afilados. Y tus ojos reflejaban tu inocencia. Eras mi pequeño ángel. Sólo mío.

Me alejé con parsimonia de ti.

Me mirabas extrañado, pero alegre por el elogio. Y tras mucho tiempo te lanzaste a darme un abrazo. Y me di cuenta de cómo echaba de menos todos aquellos gestos cariñosos que me otorgabas antes del accidente. Quizás si nuestros padres no hubieran muerto habrías continuado siendo tan cálido**.**

De repente, me asaltó una duda. Quizá si nuestros padres siguiesen con vida se habrían dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Temblé. Lo mejor para ellos fue morir en aquel accidente porque así no tuvieron que ver a su perfecto hijo mayor convertido en un enfermo enamorado de su hermano y soñaba que follaba con él por las noches.

Sí, lo mejor había sido eso, por mucho que doliese.

Por mucho que te doliese.

Entonces tío Madara nos llamó para cenar.

Qué asquerosamente oportuno conseguía.

Nos separamos y tú fuiste a guardar el violín antes de bajar conmigo.

Tío Madara te felicitó por tus avances con el violín.

- Gracias Tobi.

Me daban arcadas cada vez que decías ese nombre.

- Orochimaru se sentirá orgulloso cuando vaya a clase y vea que ya puedo tocar la pieza para la audición.

Madara frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre.

- Mañana vendrán unos compañeros de la escuela - dijiste.

Me diste una grata alegría al saber que por fin tenías amigos.

- Es que tenemos que terminar un trabajo de plástica.

- ¿Cuántos serán? - preguntó con bastante interés tío Madara.

No me gustó el tono que utilizó.

- Sólo dos, Naruto y Sakura.

No me gustó el movimiento de manos que hizo.

- Muy bien.

Definitivamente no me gustó el brillo de su mirada.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando dijo algo más.

- Les estaremos esperando - añadió mirándome divertido.

Sentí asco, sentí unas náuseas que nunca antes había tenido. Me disculpé y fui al baño. Necesitaba refescarme. Necesitaba vomitar. ¿Acaso tío Madara creía que los niños me atraían? El único en mi vida eras tú, Sasuke. El único infante que despertaba en mí el deseo sexual eras tú, mi querido hermano pequeño. Nadie más me interesaba.

Al vomitar me sentí mejor. Me lavé la cara y me limpie la boca. Al salir, tus ojos me miraron preocupados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntaste.

- Sí, es que me atraganté al tragar y me dieron... - no terminé la frase, lo que iba a decir era desagradable. - Ya estoy bien Sasuke.

Te sonreí al sentarme y continué cenando. Evité la mirada de tío Madara durante el resto de la cena. No quería ver ese repulsivo brillo en ellos.

¿Mis ojos brillaban así cuando te observaba?

Rezé para que no fuese así. Quizás Madara y yo sintiésemos por ti algo similar, pero me arrancaría los ojos antes de tener ese resplandor.  
Al terminar la cena me fui a acostar directamente. No me sentía nada bien.

Y cuando estuve ya refugiado entre mis sábanas, esos ojos me persiguieron. Aquella mirada llena de oscuro deseo se dedicó a observarme mientras te poseía en mis sueños.

Lo primero que hice a la mañana siguiente fue ducharme. Me sentía más sucio de lo normal. Me restregué la esponja con fuerza por todo mi cuerpo.

Y lloré.

No sé si de dolor o por mis sueños.

Yo sólo lloré, deseando que con mis lágrimas pudiese limpiar mi pecado.

-_-_-_-

Durante toda la tarde estuviste nervioso, aunque apenas se te notó. Yo sabía que era por tus compañeros de clase. Seguramente no sabrías muy bien cómo comportarte con ellos fuera del ámbito escolar. Al sonar el timbre te levantaste como si tuvieras un resorte de la silla y fuiste a abrir. Escuché sus voces y bajé a saludar.

El chico rubio se presentó nada más verme con una ancha sonrisa zorruna.

- Uzumaki Naruto - dijo con voz chillona -. Un placer conocer al hermano de éste.

Le miré extrañado al notar la manera despectiva con la que se había referido a tí. Iba a decir algo, pero la chica de pelo rosa clavó sus ojos verdes en el otro y le gritó a la vez que le daba un cate.

- Trata mejor a Sasuke-kun... –gritó.

De repente me miró avergonzada.

- Haruno Sakura, un placer - se presentó cambiando de tono a uno mucho más suave.

- Uchiha Itachi, encantado de conocer a los compañeros de mi hermano.

- Sasuke, debería aprender de tu hermando, él es amable.

- Sasuke-kun es amable con las personas.

- Yo soy una persona.

- Tú eres un monstruito con forma de persona - replicó la chica.

Tus compañeros de clase me cayeron hasta bien. Te miré y te sonreí. Tu sólo apartaste la mirada abochornado.

- ¿Qué es este escándalo? - preguntó Madara bajando las escaleras.

- Son mis compañeros de clase, tío Madara - contestaste mirándole fríamente.

Sin embargo, ninguno de tus compañeros se mostró realmente intimidado.

- Son Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto - les presentaste.

- Un placer conocerles.

En sus ojos vi entonces el mismo brillo que cuando te miraba. Suspiré aliviado. No éramos iguales.

- Bueno, Sasuke-kun... empezemos a trabajar - dijo la chica mirando mal a Madara.

Quizás era más despierta de lo que parecía en primer lugar. Quizás, a pesar del enamoramiento obsesivo que parecía sentir por ti, por lo que me habías contado de ella, era más lista de lo que parecía.

Asentiste agradecido y cogiste a Naruto de la muñeca para arrastrarle escaleras arriba. Me volví a fijar en Madara que os siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecisteis. Y me di cuenta de la diferencia que había entre nosotros.

Cuando él se relamía los labios pensando en follarte, yo suspiraba soñando en hacer el amor contigo.

Él era un monstruo.

Yo, un pobre diablo enamorado de algo prohibido para mí.

No nos parecíamos en nada.

- Me das asco - susurré pasando por su lado.

- ¿Tú? - dijo con sorna -. Pero si somos iguales.

Me paré al subir un par de escalones y le miré con una mezcla de superioridad y repulsión. No, no éramos iguales. De hecho no nos parecíamos en nada.

Torcí el gesto en una mueca de verdadero asco.

- No compares lo que eres con lo que yo siento - susurré arrastrando las palabras.

Continué subiendo y me encerré en mi cuarto. Miré mis apuntes. debía ponerme a estudiar, pero no tenía ganas. Era feliz. Después de tanto tiempo algo parecido a la felicidad me embargaba. Sin ninguna culpa. No iba a desaprovechar un momento así para estudiar. Si no fuese porque estaban los dos amigos de Sasuke, ya habría ido a tu cuarto para estar contigo. Era tan feliz en aquel instante.

Los pasos de tío Madara me alertaron. Por un momento pensé que vendría a mi cuarto a decirme cualquier cosa sobre lo que yo era, pero no lo hizo. Fue a su cuarto y al rato salió de la casa. Al escuchar la puerta de la calle cerrarse corrí a mirar por la ventana. Se iba. Tío Madara iba a desaparecer unos días.

Estaba siendo un gran día. Y podría haber mejorado de no ser porque ese día habían venido tus amigos. Aunque debo admitir que fue gracias a ellos que pude ver la diferencia entre Madara y yo.

Entre ese pederasta degenerado y yo.

Durante cinco minutos estuve dando vueltas en la cama pensando qué hacer.

Quería verte. Necesitaba estar a tu lado.

Decidí ir a haceros una visita para ofrecer algo de comer. No podría estar mucho rato, pero sí el suficiente como para sertirme lleno y no pedir más.

Me levanté y me dirigí a tu cuarto. Antes de entrar llamé. Lo que vi no me gustó. Sólo tú trabajabas. La chica pelirrosa y el rubio estaban discutiendo mientras tú les ignorabas. Al verme te sonrojaste levemente.

- Venga Naruto, termina de una vez - le dijiste al ojiazul algo molesto.

¿La chica se libraba? ¿Acaso te gustaba?

No tenía nada en contra de ella, pero eras muy pequeño y no quería perderte tan pronto.

Naruto se sentó refunfuñando y miró el papel.

- ¿Queréis algo de comer? - pregunté cortesmente.

- Yo sí - gritó el chico de vivaces ojos azules a quien le habías llamado Naruto.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y le miró de mala manera.

- Si no es mucha molestia **–dijo la chica.**

Negué con la cabeza y te miré esperando a que dijeses algo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntaste sin mirarme.

Sabía que tenías que terminar tu trabajo, pero quería estar a solas contigo un momento. Necesitaba celebrar la gran noticia que me había otorgado la visita de tus amigos. Yo no dije nada cuando tú te levantaste de tu asiento.

- Disculpad, ahora vengo.

- No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun.

El otro **chico** abrió la boca para replicar, pero al final no lo hizo.

Bajamos juntos a la cocina donde preparamos algunos dulces y unas bebidas.

- Parecen muy simpáticos - comenté.

Te encogiste de hombros.

- Uno es un gamberro y la otra es demasiado ruidosa.

- Creo que le gustas.

- Le gusto a la mayoría de las chicas - contestaste algo hastiado. - Son unas pesadas.

Sonreí levemente. Seguías siendo mío.

- ¿Y Tobi?

- Se ha ido, - dije intentando permanecer sereno - y como de costumbre no ha dicho a dónde va ni cuando volverá.

- Mejor - farfullaste -. ¿Me acompañas mañana a comprar unas partituras?

- Por supuesto. Bueno, esto ya está - dije cogiendo la bandeja -. No te entretengo más.

Subimos juntos y te dejé con tus compañeros en tu cuarto. Ya no necesitaba más de ti por el momento. Volví a mi cuarto y me eché en la cama. Al tumbarme empecé a pensar qué podríamos hacer por la noche, ya que estaríamos solos. Y así, pensé y fantaseé lo que haríamos juntos hasta que se fueron tus amigos.

Pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Temí que Madara hubiera vuelto. Sabía que él llevaba sus llaves, pero algo dentro de mí se obcecaba en decirme todos los "y si..." que justificase que no llevase las llaves. Cogí aire antes de abrir la puerta y lo solté al ver quién era.

- Buenas tardes, Itachi - saludó Orochimaru sonriendo.

Nunca llegaría a acostumbrarme a su sonrisa.

- Buenas. Pase, por favor.

- Gracias.

Le invité al salón y le ofrecí algo de beber.

- ¿Tiene té?

Fui a la cocina y lo preparé rápidamente. Él lo agradeció y le dio un sorbo.

- Disculpe que venga sin avisar, pero es que es algo que se me ocurrió y pensé en venir sin perder más tiempo.

Asentí esperando a que continuase.

- ¿No está Madara?

- Ha salido y no sé cuándo volverá.

- Bien... De todos modos se lo diré. He estado pensando en lo que es mejor para Sasuke y creo que no debería matricularse otro año más al conservatorio.

Iba a replicar, pero Orochimaru hizo un gesto para que no le interrumpiese.

- En mi opinión está perdiendo el tiempo allí. Él es un virtuoso del violín, - dijo con ímpetu - yo podría ser su profesor particular, me encargaría de todo su aprendizaje y le llevaría a lo más alto.

Sus ojos brillaron con orgullo. Pensé en Madara y en la negación que daría, pero él no estaba allí y yo pronto tendría la edad suficiente para tomar decisiones y tío Madara ya no me podría controlar por ser menor. Sonreí de medio lado, si dabas clases con Orochimaru pasarías menos tiempo en casa y el tío Madara no se aprovecharía de mi ausencia por la universidad.

- Me parece una gran idea, sin duda - asentí -. Yo me encargaré de convencer a mi tío, y no se preocupe, será su profesor.

Orochimaru asintió, complacido por mi respuesta.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso - dijo dando otro sorbo -. Pensé que me contaría más convencerle... Bueno, creí que tendría que hablar con el señor Uchiha y que me costaría mucho...

Me miró y supe que pensaba que le caía mal a tío Madara. No le faltaba razón para pensar así. A veces parecía incluso que no quería que estuases violín porque te quitaba tiempo para él. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nos sonreímos con complicidad.

-_-_-_-

Cuando escuché a Naruto gritar de alivio supe que se irían. Esperé pacientemente a que saliesen de casa y me fui a mi mesa para hacer como el que estudiaba. Al minuto de irse tus amigos viniste a mi cuarto. Llamaste antes de entrar y te sentaste en mi cama. No me dijiste nada, pero yo sabía por qué habías venido.

- Vino Orochimaru a hablar sobre ti - dije volviéndome para mirarte -. Está muy orgulloso contigo y quiere ser tu profesor particular para el año que viene.

Bajaste la mirada levemente sonrojado y sonreíste.

- ¿Sabes? Ya que no está tío Madara y que mañana no tienes clase - empecé a decir -. ¿Qué te parece si alquilamos una película?

No hizo falta que dijeses nada, tus ojos brillantes hablaron por tí.

- Venga, vamos al videoclub.

Nos levantamos y fuimos juntos a la salida. Acabaríamos cogiendo una película manga, lo sabía, pero no me importaba, iba a verla contigo.

Cogí tu mano al cruzar por la carretera, te quejabas cuando hacía eso, pero no te soltabas nunca. Yo adoraba hacerlo porque me podía engañar pensando que lo hacía por tu seguridad, nunca porque sólo quería sentir tu fría y suave piel. Solía acariciar tu mano con movimientos suaves con mi dedo pulgar.

Era excitante pensar que nadie excepto yo sabía lo que hacía, lo que sentía mientras te rozaba.

Y sólo lo hacía por tu seguridad.

Tal y como predije, cogiste una manga, La Princesa Mononoke. De allí fuimos a por algo de cenar. Podría haberla hecho yo, pero no tenía ganas de perder tiempo en la cocina. Yo solamente quería estar contigo y algo dentro de mí decía que tú querías lo mismo que yo.

Cuando volvíamos y empezó a anochecer te cogí y te llevé sobre mis espalda. Desde el funeral no había vuelto a hacerlo. Habían pasado un par de años ya. No me dijiste nada. Tu silencio me dolió. A veces eras más frío de lo que podía aguantar. Fugau y Mikoto estaban muertos desde hacía mucho, deberías superarlo y volver a ser tan tierno y cariñoso como antes. No frío y arisco.

Pensé en bajarte y empecé a aflojar mi agarre, pero tus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi cuello.

- ...Sasuke... - susurré con voz queda.

Me seguías queriendo igual, y yo no debía dudarlo, aunque no me lo dijeses.

Aunque fueses frío me amabas, no de la forma enfermiza en la que lo hacía yo, pero me amabas y yo no podía dudarlo nunca.

Nada más llegar a la casa nos dispusimos a cenar mientras veíamos la película. Sacamos las bebidas y la comida, y preparamos el DVD. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. No hablamos mucho, y hasta que no terminaste la cena no te acercaste a mí.

No nos movimos cuando terminó. Estabas cansado, pero no querías irte a dormir todavía, ni yo tampoco. Dejé la tele puesta en una serie. Al rato sentí tu cabeza caer sobre mi hombro. Te habías dormido con movimientos pausados y suaves hice que te tumbases y tu cabeza reposara sobre mis rodillas. Te observé dormir embelesado. Rocé tu mejilla con mi dedo índice. Hoy estaba siendo un día perfecto.

Lo iba a culminar.

Posé mis manos sobre tu rostro y te besé en los labios.

Fue un contacto corto. Pero no necesitaba más porque unos pocos segundos bastaban para transmitir todo mi amor y recibir tu ternura.

No necesitaba más.

Y poco a poco me dormí mientras observaba tu pálido rostro.

Y sentí que eras mío, Sasuke. Completamente mío.

-_-_-_-

Al día siguiente, nada más despertar lo recogimos todo y desayunamos, y nos preparamos para ir a comprar tus partituras. Ya estaba ideando otro día juntos, pero él se las ingenió para joderme ese día con una de las peores noticias que podría recibir en mi vida.

- Vamos Sasuke, saca las llaves.

Ibas sobre mi espalda e ibas cargando la bolsa. Sacaste las llaves y me las pasaste.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y las comencé a girar cuando de repente alguien abrió desde dentro.

Ahí estaba tío Madara.

Te dejé con cuidado en el suelo.

- Qué sorpresa, tío. No te esperábamos.

- Ya lo sé - dijo sonriendo desagradablemente.

Y por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo del peligro que él representaba en nuestras vidas.

- Sasuke, ve a guardar las partituras.

Asentiste y te fuiste veloz de allí al sentir la extraña atmósfera que se estaba creando entre nosotros.

- He estado pensando en qué es lo mejor para vosotros - empezó a decir -. Y creo que lo mejor para tu futuro es que te vayas a estudiar al extranjero.

- ¿Qué? - exclamé sin querer creer lo que oía.

- Lo mejor es que vayas el primer año - continuó sin hacerme caso -. Mejorarás tu inglés y cogerás experiencia en muchas cosas que te servirán para el futuro, y lo mejor es que descubrirás cientos de cosas útiles para tu vida que te enseñarán grandes verdades como que los padres, o padres adoptivos en este caso comen huevos.

Era una venganza por mis palabras. Una cruel venganza con la que quería demostrar que éramos iguales.

Le miré, por primera vez, suplicante.

- No servirá de nada porque no somos iguales - dije en un murmullo.

- Demuéstramelo - dijo deleitándose al decirlo.

Y en sus ojos vi el motivo oculto. Te quería sólo para él, te sentía como algo de su propiedad.

Deseé poder matarle, estrangularlo lentamente y demostrarle que tú no le pertenecías ni nunca lo harías.

Ese día no pude matarle, ni al siguiente, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que algún día tendría el placer de ver su cuerpo muerto y mutilado ante mí.

Me erguí con el orgullo herido y empecé a andar con la intención de ir a tu cuarto, necesitaba estar contigo, tenía que aprovechar los días que nos quedaban juntos.

- No ganarás nada con ésto –dije arrastrando las palabras.

No dijo nada, pero sonrió de la manera más desagradable posible.

Yo era un demonio y el infierno estaba de mi lado, él sólo era un patético monstruo.

**Fin del capítulo IV**

Pues hasta aquí fue todo. Ojalá les haya seguido gustando.

Agradecimientos: Akira Nishikawa, Ares Sasuke, Hagobi, SakuyaUchihaMitsukai, Uchihas_forever, Taumaturga, Manzanita Roja.

No sabría que hacer sin vuestros reviews.

Y como siempre pedir un review con sus opiniones de como va la historia y si les gusta o no. Pedir también paciencia para esperar el siguiente capítulo que espero que no tarde tanto como este.


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y un poco de gore. Por supuesto todo ésto se irá sucediendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

Bueno, ésto es un AU (Alternative Universe), visto todo desde la perspectiva de Itachi. La diferencia de edad entre los dos hermanos será de 7 años.

Tras bastante tiempo, he vuelto... Malditos trabajos, no hacen más que robar tiempo. Pero por fin he conseguido sacar tiempo para continuarlo. Bueno, dejemos las excusas que a nadie le interesan.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo^-^

**Capítulo V**

En el año y medio que pasé en Londres por su culpa, mi odio hacia tío Madara aumentó. Se aprovechó mucho de la nueva situación y algunas veces cancelaba las visitas por sus motivos de trabajo. Yo sabía que lo hacía por fastidiarme y mostrar su poder. Muchas veces ideé la manera de matarle y librarnos de él, pero siempre fallaba algún pequeño detalle.

Algo que siempre me tranquilizó era saber que los tíos se habían mudado cerca de donde vivías con el asqueroso tío Madara. Shisui iba contigo a las clases de Aikido, algo que sé que molestó a tío Madara sobremanera y que a mí me permitió relajarme pues él solía informarme de si ocurría algo fuera de lo normal.

Mi primer año en Londres fue catastrófico. Saqué notas excelentes, eso no cambió, pero mi vida no pudo ser peor. Vivía en la duda de saber que era de ti. Sólo consiguió sosegarme el saber que el primo estaba cerca, no todo lo que yo querría, pero sí lo suficiente.

El siguiente fue más llevadero, habías madurado. Habías cambiado lo suficiente como para poder defenderte de él. Y habías crecido irremediablamente, lo que significaba para mi alivio que pronto dejarías de atraerle como lo habías hecho en años anteriores.

Lo único bueno de Londres fueron tus cartas, las que me empezaste a mandar sin avisar y que yo contestaba con ferviente ilusión. Unas cartas que me decían más de lo que podía leer en ellas.

- Itachi - me llamó Kisame, mi compañero de piso, nada más llegar -. Tienes una carta.

Me acerqué a la mesa con tranquilidad, no queriendo darle más razones a Kisame para que dirigiese sus comentarios de doble sentido sobre mí que, aunque pocos, me insinuaban que sabía algo. Al cogerla y leer tu nombre me fui a mi cuarto a leerla. Abrí el sobre con el abrecartas que me regalaste antes de mi marcha a Londres, y me tumbé en la cama para leerla con comodidad.

_Querido Itachi:_

Me encantaba cómo empezabas tus cartas.

_Espero que te vaya todo bien en los estudios y demás cosas allí en Londres. Si todo va según lo previsto iremos a verte o vendrás tú, aún no está claro._

Sonreí de medio lado, esperaba ver qué haría al final Madara para evitar el encuentro.

_A mi el colegio me va bien, sigo trabajando con Naruto y Sakura, aunque Naruto es un pesado al final los trabajos los hace bien._

Se repetía mucho ese nombre en tus cartas. Y eso era algo que me molestabaal igual que me alegraba. Al fin y al cabo no eras mío y nunca te entregarías a mí, a tu hermano mayor. Y que hicieras buenos amigos debía alegrarme.

_Sólo espero que esta vez Tobi no haga nada por evitar que nos veamos como suele hacer con sus excusas._

Al parecer te habías dado cuenta de eso.

_Te echo de menos._

Sabía que escribir eso te había costado, no solías decir ese tipo de cosas que pudiese mostrar parte de tus sentimientos. Lo sabía y, aunque conmigo te permitías ser más efusivo, no supe ver el mensaje oculto tras tus palabras. Me necesitabas, y yo no lo supe ver.

_Con esto, se despide:_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_P.d.: me gustó mucho la canción de Garbage "I would die for you"_

Sí, sabía que te gustaría, lástima que no supieses todo lo que esa canción significaba para mí, porque me identificaba tanto con ella.

Volví a releer la breve carta que me habías escrito. La guardé con sumo cuidado y la coloqué donde estaba el resto. Parecía un enamorado que guardaba las cartas de su amor a la que no podía ver por culpa de una guerra. Sí... me sentía como un soldado en el campo de batalla.

De repente una melodía irrumpió mis pensamientos. Era un mensaje de mi novia, Asuka.

"Qué tal si quedamos esta noche?

Necesitaba ver a Asuka. Yo también te echaba de menos.

Le contesté poniéndole la hora y el lugar en el que nos veríamos. Necesitaba follar con ella.

Necesitaba follar con Asuka.

Necesitaba hacer el amor contigo, Sasuke.

-_-_-_-

Desde hacía medio año, Asuka era mi novia, pero la conocía de antes. Todo fue gracias a Pain y su novia Konan, de la que era hermana. Sin ellos nunca habría conocido a la que sería una chica tan maravillosa que tan gratos momentos me haría pasar, la mayoría de ellos pensando en ti. Y se lo debía a su asombroso parecido a ti, físicamente sobretodo.

Asuka había traído tanta luz como tinieblas a mi vida. Con ella había satisfecho mis oscuros deseos carnales. Y a la vez, había maldecido en secreto el aprovecharme de ella sólo por quien me recordaba.

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? -le pregunté antes de tener que llevarla al metro.

- ¿Me estás invitando a tu casa? -dijo incrédula.

Jamás había ido a mi apartamento pese a conocernos desde hacía tanto, mientras que yo ya me conocía su piso a la perfección. Nunca la había llevado porque me daba lástima. Alguna vez habías dormido allí, y yo había soñado contigo en esa cama. Siempre había pensado que llevarla allí era para complacer mis fantasías contigo a un nivel que dudaba de si realmente quería pasar. Pero ese día no me importó.

Ella sólo era tu sustituta.

- Sí, ya va siendo hora -contesté girándome para que ella me siguiera, iba a aceptar.

- Ya tenía ganas de ir y ver tu cuarto -dijo sonriendo.

Ese día necesitaba sentirte y sólo la tenía a ella.

Al mirar sus ojos negros me pregunté si podía ser peor persona. Y, como siempre, llegué a la conclusión de que aún podía llegar a ser peor.

Durante el trayecto a casa apenas se habló. Era la chica perfecta para mí, más bajita que yo, piel blanca, largos cabellos negros, callada, buena conversadora y tenía unos hermosísimos ojos negros, casi idénticos a los tuyos. Habría sido mi pareja perfecta de no ser porque tú existías.

O quizás no. Quizás sólo podía gustarme por su parecido a ti, y si no hubieses existido, yo no la habría tomado en cuenta.

Me cogió del brazo y me sonrió tiernamente.

No quería pensar que fuese la segunda opción porque entonces significaría que yo no quería ver nada que la hiciese especial y la subyugase a ser una mera sustituta sin posibilidad de ser nada más para mí. Y, aunque fuese así, yo aún no estaba preparado para aceptar esa terrible verdad.

Sin embargo, pese a eso, ese pensamiento no me hacía sentir tan culpable como cuando te tocaba. Sino aliviado al ver que, pese a acostarme con ella, a quien seguía amando era a ti. Y nada podría cambiarlo.

Era contradictorio y hasta irónico que el hecho de amarte sí me hiciese sentir culpable, pero el follar con otra persona pensando en ti, no.

Me dieron ganas incluso de reír.

Al llegar al apartamento, me cercioré de que Kisame no estuviese por allí para fastidiarme con cualquiera de sus comentarios. Invité a pasar a Asuka. La guié hasta mi cuarto, que observó con curiosidad.

- ¿Y ésto? -me preguntó cogiendo una foto tuya.

- Mi hermano pequeño.

- Nunca me dijiste que se pareciese tanto a mí -comentó observando bien la foto.

La verdad es que aunque me había dado cuenta perfectamente de ello, pero no se lo había dicho porque no quería que se percatase de ello.

- No me había fijado.

Mentí con naturalidad. Conforme habían pasado los años me costaba menos negar lo evidente. Y no importaba que tuviese la evidencia contra mí, las negaría con pasmosa facilidad.

- En serio, pero si somos iguales... Mira -insistió.

Ella me miró extrañada. Le parecía inconcebible que no me hubiese dado cuenta de algo que se veía a leguas.

- Asuka, no insistas más en eso -dije que con una media sonrisa.

- Pero si es cierto.

- Pero no agradable para mí -repliqué acercándome a ella-, si sabes qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

Ella comprendió al instante y me sonrió pícaramente.

- Entiendo -dijo colocando sus manos sobre mis caderas-. Definitivamente que nos parezcamos no es algo que tú quieras en este momento.

Sus manos desabrocharon el cinturón y bajaron mi cremallera.

- Ahora mismo te compenso.

Me empujó con delicadeza para que me sentara sobre la cama y liberó mi miembro, ya levemente despierto. Su lengua experta comenzó a deslizarse suavemente por él. Era una diosa con las mamadas.

Gemí de placer y ya no la vi a ella.

La lengua hizo más presión en la punta de mi miembro y fue entonces cuando lo introdujo por completo en su boca. Comenzó a subir y bajar por mi miembro haciendo fricción con sus dientes levemente.

- Sas...-medio gemí tu nombre-.... Suk...

Me aferré a sus largos cabellos negros para recordar entre jadeos que no eras tú quien estaba entre mis piernas sino una triste sustituta.

- Asu...ka -conseguí pronunciar su nombre.

-_-_-_-

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se fue Asuka, me arreglé y me fui al salón a leer y esperar que llegase Kisame, a quien dejé en la calle. Abrí el libro de "Lolita" y esperé. Levanté la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar la puerta. Kisame acababa de llegar.

- ¡Te parecerá gracioso! –espetó nada más llegar al salón-. ¡Me dejaste fuera toda la noche!

- Estaba con Asuka, no sería cómodo para ninguno de los tres. En parte lo hice por ti –contesté con tranquilidad-. Podrías haber aprovechado la noche –añadí con cierta malicia.

Kisame entrecerró los ojos molesto por el último comentario. Iba a contraatacar.

- Con Sasuke me hiciste lo mismo… ¿Tan escandaloso eres?

Cerré el libro de golpe al escucharle. Le miré de la forma más asesina posible. Había cosas que era mejor no insinuar y Kisame lo sabía.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que Kisame sabía de mi relación contigo. Desde aquel día que viniste tú solo a visitarme a Londres, Kisame había empezado a hacer comentarios pesados en tono algo jocoso sobre lo que sentía por ti como venganza a las cosas que le molestaban sobremanera, como dejarle fuera toda la noche. Él sabía a la perfección lo que me molestaba y se aprovechaba de eso a falta de tener algo mejor contra mí.

Kisame sonrió satisfecho mostrando su perfecta dentadura adornada de unos colmillos que le daban un aspecto malévolo, al saber que me había conseguido molestar con una frase. Yo intensifiqué mi mirada asesina y él pareció satisfecho.

- ¿Y qué tal con Asuka? –preguntó entrando a la cocina para coger algo de comer.

- Bien, se fue hace un rato –contesté escuetamente.

Volví a abrir el libro para continuar leyendo.

- Yo conseguí alojamiento en casa de Sasori -comentó saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Y qué tal su novio?

- Bien… -contestó sin mucho ánimo-. Fue Deidara quien me invitó a ir a su casa al verme en la calle desamparado.

- Al menos conseguiste alojamiento.

- No es divertido querer entrar a tu casa y ver que te han puesto la cadena –replicó.

Tenía razón, pero es que lo necesitaba tanto.

Volví a centrarme en el libro. Entonces leí una frase en el libro que captó mi atención. Cuánta razón tenía esa frase. Nabokov decía una gran verdad y la había mostrado en el momento preciso del libro.

Kisame se sentó en el sofá para poner la tele.

- Dime qué opinas de esta frase: "El sentido moral de los mortales es el precio que debemos pagar por nuestro sentido moral de la belleza" –recité.

- Es muy buena.

- ¿Crees que le gustará a Sasuke?

- Quizás en el contexto en el que se dice en "Lolita" lo entienda mejor.

Le miré de manera asesina, pensaba que ya se le habría pasado el mosqueo y que no le pondría la guinda a ningún comentario.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?

- Tienes razón, Sasuke es muy inteligente y no le hará falta el libro para comprenderla –dijo sonriéndome pacíficamente.

Ese día le noté que estaba más burlón y lanzado de lo normal. A veces me preguntaba por qué no nos habíamos peleado todavía.

De repente una suave melodía de violín procedente de mi móvil, me avisó de que me llamabas. Decidí dejar morir el comentario soez contra Kisame. Tú eras más importante.

Me levanté y fui a mi cuarto para contestar.

- Hi! Baby brother –saludé en inglés.

- No me llames así –dijiste respondiendo de esa manera a mi saludo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro a través del móvil.

- ¿Recibiste mi carta? –preguntaste finalmente, rompiendo así el silencio.

- Sí, ayer me llegó.

- Bien…

- ¿Algo más?

No contestaste inmediatamente. En realidad no sabías por qué me llamabas sin nada que decir. Yo quería pensar que lo hacías porque querías oír mi voz, porque me necesitabas cerca de ti.

- Bueno, sí –respondiste-. Dentro de un mes voy a tener una audición.

- ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

- Orochimaru quiere que vaya a tocar a un teatro, donde van a hacer un concierto de alumnos.

- Que bien –exclamé sinceramente-. Ya me dirás la fecha exacta.

Aquello significaba una excusa para volver a verte y abrazarte mientras estamos en el sofá esperando a que llegue la hora de irnos.

- Quiero ir a verte.

Supe que estabas sonriendo tímidamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Gracias –murmuraste-. Bueno, te dejo, que sólo te llamé para eso.

- Bien. Pronto te contestaré.

Nos despedimos como siempre y colgaste primero.

Volví al salón donde estaba Kisame y me senté en mi sillón dispuesto a continuar con la lectura. De repente mi móvil volvió a sonar con otra melodía, era Asuka. No tenía ganas de verla. Ese día quería pensar sólo en ti Sasuke.

- Hola Asuka -saludé intentando parecer normal.

- ¿Esta tarde puedes salir? –preguntó con tono de súplica cariñoso.

- No, esta tarde tengo que estudiar –contesté esperando que no insistiese.

- ¿Ni un poco?

- No Asuka, ni un poco. Porque después seguro que me lías y es un mucho.

- Bueno… -suspiró-. No pasa nada.

Como me alegré en ese instante de que Asuka tuviese ciertos parecidos a ti en eso de insistir. Hubiese sido la chica perfecta para mí, definitivamente, de no ser por ti.

- Ya nos veremos –se despidió.

- Un beso.

Colgué y volví a mi libro, o eso intenté.

- Deberías dejarla –dijo Kisame-. Si no la quieres deberías dejarla.

Alcé la mirada de mi libro hastiado.

- ¿Por?

- Porque tú estás enamorado de otra persona.

Conseguí que mi rostro permaneciese impasible, pero mis ojos me traicionaron al brillar con profundo terror al escucharle.

- Lo sé todo –continuó lentamente, relamiéndose los labios.

El libro cayó al suelo.

Yo intenté hablar, negar aquella acusación, pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno que decir.

La angustia empezó a apoderarse de mí al ver descubierto el secreto.

Mi secreto.

- Tu hermano…

- No lo digas –le corté-. No quiero oírlo.

Sabía que escuchar de los labios de otra persona mis sentimientos, vería la aberración que estaba cometiendo al concebir semejante amor por ti.

- No puedo oírlo.

Él se acercó a donde estaba.

- No, por favor -pedí con seguridad.

Kisame asintió.

No tenía ninguna sonrisa burlona, ni sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

Nada.

Sólo me miraba intentando darme algún tipo de apoyo.

- Deberías dejar a Asuka.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

Debía saber desde cuando conocía mi abominable secreto.

- Desde que vino de visita él solo – contestó –, la primera y única vez que os he visto juntos sin vuestro tío alrededor.

¿Tan obvio era?

- Verte así con Sasuke, siempre pensando en él, y luego estaba Asuka, se parecía demasiado. Sólo tuve que atar cabos y la solución llegó sola.

Asentí, no por nada me conocía desde el instituto.

- Sé que no lo quieres, pero lo tienes; un confidente y ese soy yo. Aprovéchate al menos.

- Como tú has dicho no lo quiero.

Sonrió ampliamente.

- Pero lo necesitas.

- Llevo 20 años sin uno, no lo necesito, Kisame.

- ¿Por eso tienes a Asuka?

Kisame me miró fijamente sin parar de sonreír.

- No tienes escrúpulos – dijo finalmente -. No te importa nada Asuka.

Iba a negarlo, pero no pude, Kisame me había descubierto, había desentrañado todo mi secreto. Conocía mi verdadera naturaleza.

Y no lo dijo, pero en sus ojos vi reflejada la pena que sentía.

- ¿No es otra cosa que su sustituta?

- Exacto.

- Pobre chica.

Sí, pobre chica, pero no me importaba, y por más que quisiera Kisame no la iba a dejar. Sin embargo al estar en esa situación con Kisame, sentí que debía contárselo todo, compartir con alguien mi culpa, mi pecado.

Y lo hice.

Le conté todo. La primera vez que me masturbé pensando en ti.

La primera vez que me masturbé restregándome contra ti.

La primera vez que te vi tocar el violín.

Y no me olvidé de nuestros padres, ni de tío Madara, ni de Asuka.

Y él me escuchó sin decir nada, sin juzgarme y cuando terminé sentí que no era tan malo, que no era el monstruo que creía ser.

Al terminar esperé a que dijese algo.

- Ya es muy tarde para todo – se limitó a decir -. Ese amor por tu hermano te consumirá.

No me llamó monstruo, ni utilizó la palabra enfermizo para describir mi amor, no le pareció repulsivo.

- Sigue con Asuka si eso te reconforta.

- ¿Nada más?

- ¿Hay algo más que pueda decir?

No, porque no me iba a engañar diciéndome que lo que hacía estaba bien. Ni tampoco me iba a repudiar por ello.

Respiré aliviado al escucharle.

Me dio un golpe en el hombro como forma de compañerismo.

- ¿Crees que soy malo? – no pude evitar preguntar.

- No.

- ¿Un monstruo?

- No Itachi – negó -. La palabra para describirte no existe.

Aquella respuesta no era ni buena ni mala, no me decía nada.

- Si algún día encuentro esa palabra, te la diré.

Asentí.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando ya no seas sólo tú?

- Aceptar que nunca pudo amarme.

Kisame me miró fijamente con sorpresa. Seguramente no se esperaba que aún mantuviese la esperanza de que me amases algún día.

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que no valía la pena intentar convencerme de lo contrario. Tal y como había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde para todo.

Kisame se quedó un rato conmigo en silencio, hasta que decidió irse a estudiar. Fue comprensivo, amable y sincero. Kisame fue muy considerado a su manera, aunque después se burlase de mí y me quisiera sacar de quicio con ese tema, fue muy considerado en ese momento.

Antes de cerrar la puerta le oí decir una frase.

- El sentido moral de los mortales es el precio que debemos pagar por nuestro sentido moral de la belleza.

Sin duda alguna, Vladimir Nabokov tenía razón y aquella cita me describía perfectamente, carecía de sentido moral. Desde aquel día, fui perdiendo el sentido moral que caracterizaba al ser humano. Y no podía sentirme más feliz y desgraciado al perderlo porque sólo así fui capaz de ver lo hermoso que eras.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Desde que hice de Kisame un confidente me sentí más relajado, la culpa no desapareció, pero me fue más sencillo sobrellevarla. Y ante él pude estar con Asuka sin avergonzarme de su parecido contigo.

Fueron días muy tranquilos que gracias a los dioses no duró mucho. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor de la culpa y lo echaba de menos, lo necesitaba porque eso era mi castigo como pecador.

Faltaban dos semanas para tu audición y desde el día que me diste la noticia me habías llamado varias veces sin razón aparente. Yo pensé que era por los nervios, no queriendo, por primera vez en mi vida, ver más allá por miedo a perder la tranquilidad que reinaba en mi vida. La misma tranquilidad que esperaba perder pese a todo.

Sonó mi móvil y vi el nombre de Shisui aparecer.

- ¿Si?

- Hola Itachi – saludó nervioso.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté sintiendo que mi corazón se encogía.

- No estoy muy seguro – empezó a decir.

Era algo sobre ti, sino no hubiese llamado de esa manera, tan nervioso.

- Lo más seguro es que no sean más que imaginaciones mías – dijo atropelladamente -. Es que hoy Madara ha estado más… raro de lo habitual con Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo raro? – pregunté preocupado -. ¿Le ha hecho algo?

- No nada, es una sensación, no sé por qué te alerto así.

- No pasa nada Shisui, gracias por avisar. Bueno, voy a hablar con Sasuke a ver qué me dice. Adiós y gracias – me despedí sin darle tiempo a nada, no tenía tiempo.

Si Shisui, que no sabía nada, se había dado cuenta de que ocurría algo con Madara significaba que se estaba pasando contigo.

Temblé de miedo al pensar en lo que podría estar haciéndote ahora.

No lo pensé, tan solo cogí una bolsa de viaje y la llené de cualquier manera, cogí mi cartera y salí corriendo del apartamento camino del aeropuerto.

Al llegar pude comprar el billete sin demasiados problemas. Agradecí mentalmente a nuestros padres por la herencia que nos habían dejado y de la que yo ya podía hacer buen uso en caso de necesidad, como ahora y que me permitió conseguir asiento para el siguiente vuelo.

Miré el reloj. Faltaba una hora y media para que saliese el vuelo. Esperé sentado hasta que me permitieron facturar la maleta y pasar a la Terminal. Había cientos de tiendas brillantes y coloridas que provocaron en mí que me sintiese más nervioso y angustiado. Corrí a la cafetería para tomarme una tila e intentar tranquilizarme, sin éxito alguno.

El vuelo duró unas horas que me parecieron interminables y que yo aguanté estoicamente en mi asiento.

Pasó una hora.

Y después otra.

Y otra.

Y yo sabía que cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba tío Madara podía estar aprovechándose de ti. Y yo no podía hacer nada por ti Sasuke.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando impasible, llenándome de miedo y haciendo vagar a mi mente en pensamientos que me hacían temblar ante el horror que me mostraban.

Finalmente el viaje terminó, permitiéndome suspirar al ser consciente de que estaba más cerca de ti, mi adorado Sasuke.

En cuanto bajé del avión, empecé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Estuve a punto de caerme y que me atropellase el taxi que paré al lanzarme sin pensar sobre el asfalto. A pesar de la lejanía, el viaje se me hizo rápido gracias a mis cavilaciones.

Lo preparé todo. Lo pensé todo. Como acusarle, como defenderme, como poder quedarme con tu custodia, las alegaciones que diría. No dejé ningún cabo suelo. Preví cualquier situación; si estabais tranquilamente sentados, si discutíais, o si te estaba acosando, o directamente abusando de ti.

Lo preví todo.

Todo menos lo que realmente pasó.

**Fin del Capítulo V**

Hasta aquí. Espero que no me maten por lo que hecho y que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Agradecimientos: Sinlen, hermychii, Akira Nishikawa, Manzanita Roja, Kalluz, Murtilla, meikyo, Uchihas_love, Ares Sasuke, Kairi-Sparda, LuciaUchiha, Claressa, Vampirika, Ayumi Warui, SakuyaUchihaMitsukai, o.O haru-chan O.o, .Gaa, Mireille.

Espero no haberme equivocado -.-

Bueno, como siempre, antes de irme pediré que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones y críticas, que siempre son bienvenidas y tenidas en cuenta.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y un poco de gore. Por supuesto todo ésto se irá sucediendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

Como ya saben, ésto es un AU (Alternative Universe), visto todo desde la perspectiva de Itachi. Y la diferencia de edad entre los dos hermanos será de 7 años.

Y ya está aquí la continuación, quería subirla antes de los exámenes T-T Aviso en este capítulo hay **gore**, sino te gusta no lo leas, avisaré cuando empieza y termina para aquellas personas que no lo quieran leer.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo y les guste^-^

**Capítulo VI**

Nada más entrar, noté que algo no iba bien en la casa.

Demasiado silencio.

No se escuchaba la tele, ni al tío hablar, ni forcejeos, ni gemidos ahogados.

Nada.

Sólo el silencio.

Y eso no me gustó. Madara no tenía la capacidad suficiente para hacer reinar semejante silencio.

Algo no marchaba bien. Con pasos cautelosos me asomé al salón y vi una escena que nunca esperé ver. Tú estabas de rodillas sobre un charco de sangre, con la camiseta rota mostrando parte de tu torso. Tu rostro estaba manchado de sangre. Tus manos en tu regazo temblaban llenas del líquido carmesí. Y tus ojos, completamente abiertos las enfocaban aterrados. A tu lado descansaba el cuerpo del tío Madara, boca abajo.

Estaba muerto.

Al ver aquello sólo dos preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer con el cadáver?

¿Qué podríamos hacer con tío Madara?

Debíamos deshacernos de él a como diese lugar.

Sabía que había sido en defensa propia y que, por lo tanto, no te tratarían como a un asesino, pero no estaba seguro de si te llevarían a cualquier sitio lejos de mí. Y lo que no había conseguido tío Madara, no lo iba a conseguir la justicia.

Me acerqué despacio a ti. De repente, al colocarme junto a ti, al rozarte, me miraste unos instantes.

Y vi tus ojos aterrorizados, llenos de un miedo genuino que no te dejaba pensar en nada.

Y buscaste en los míos algo que te tranquilizase.

Sin embargo mis ojos no te dieron paz porque aún estaba asimilando lo ocurrido. No podía transmitirte la tranquilidad que necesitabas.

Volviste a mirar su cuerpo inerte. Aún no te creías lo que habías hecho. Pero yo ya estaba pensando en lo qué había que hacer.

Miré el cuchillo que descansaba a tu lado, no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, pero empezaría por descuartizarle, así sería más fácil esconder su cuerpo, pensé escondiendo el real y macabro deseo que me movía a ello, le tenía tantas ganas a ese capullo. Me levanté y te cogí en brazos para llevarte hasta la bañera de la planta de arriba. Mientras subíamos las escaleras me miraste durante un segundo aterrorizado y balbuceaste cosas sin sentido. No entendí nada, ni tan si quiera Nporque mi mente se encontraba maquinando el cómo deshacerme del cuerpo del asqueroso tío Madara.

En cuanto te dejé, bajé y me hice con la fregona para limpiar la sangre del suelo. Debía hacer algo para que pareciese que él se iba, para que no se barajase la posibilidad de su asesinato.

- ¿Qué crees que haces imbécil? –grité sin ni siquiera pararme a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir-. ¡Aléjate!

No pude evitar sonreír al decir eso. Siempre quise hacer eso.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme? –grité con fuerza imitando su voz.

Aquello iba a ser divertido.

- Itachi, su hermano, por lo que tengo todo el derecho a gritarte si veo que le haces algo. ¡Monstruo!

Iba a gritarte todas las cosas que siempre quise decirte, pero que no se me permitió.

- ¡No me toques a mí y mucho menos a él!

Siempre quise dejar eso bien claro.

- ¿Así me pagas el que haya cuidado de vosotros? Bastardos desagradecidos.

Y empecé a insultarle como siempre quise hacerlo en vida. Maldito pederasta, ser aberrante, cabrón, todo aquello y más, salió de mi boca. Me sentí tan condenadamente bien. Y mientras gritaba y limpiaba su asquerosa sangre, le daba alguna que otra patada, por mera diversión, teniendo cuidado de no mancharme demasiado.

Al final las malas costumbres de tío Madara iban a servir para algo.

Me desordené el cabello, como él siempre solía llevarlo, me puse su abrigo y subí a por su bolsa de viaje Salí hecho una furia de la casa y pude ver que algunos vecinos habían asomado la cabeza por la ventana, más por el morbo que porque estuviesen realmente preocupados. Farfullé algunas cosas y continué andando.

En cuanto doblé la esquina me puse a correr como loco y di un rodeo para volver a la casa. Tuve extremado cuidado de esperar unos minutos y fijarme en si todavía quedaba algún curioso que pudiese verme volver a la casa.

Ya dentro otra vez subí al cuarto de baño, donde estabas tumbado en la bañera, aún mirando tus manos sin ver. Estabas perdido en otro mundo, como aquella noche en el hospital.

Debía encargarme de ti primero y luego del cuerpo.

Abrí el grifo y regulé la temperatura del agua. Cuando el líquido te tocó, pareciste reaccionar levemente, pero no mucho, porque seguías sin ser capaz de enfocar en ningún sitio. Empecé a quitarte la ropa. Al terminar esa tarea y, mientras se terminaba de llenar la bañera, fui corriendo por mi equipaje, de donde cogí unas pastillas para que te durmieses, recetadas por el médico allí en Londres, también me hice con un vaso de agua. Al volver te la di, junto con el agua para que te la tragases.

- Venga Sasuke, abre la boca –te pedí con voz suave-. Y trágatela.

No abriste mucho la boca, pero fue suficiente para que te la pudiese dar. Cuando terminaste con el vaso, me cercioré de que te la hubieses tomado. Tardaría aún un rato hasta que te hiciese efecto del todo.

Aquella noche estuviste desnudo ante mí y totalmente asequible para mi disfrute, sin embargo aquella idea ni se me paso por la mente. Mi amor era enfermizo, pero era puro y eso nunca lo habría podido hacer porque, aunque no lo pareciese en algunas ocasiones, te respetaba y no podía aprovecharme de ti en ese estado. Pero el tío sí se habría aprovechado de tu estado de shock para hacerte suyo, porque él era un monstruo sin escrúpulos.

Y yo sólo era un enfermo en estado terminal que esperaba su momento de morir a causa de su amor.

Con suma delicadeza empecé a lavarte. Recorrí todo tu cuerpo deslizándome con la ayuda de la esponja por tu nívea piel. Quité los restos de sangre de tus brazos y piernas, la que tenías en tus manos no salió del todo bien, por ello, la dejé, ya me encargaría de ella más tarde. Al sacarte de la bañera pude ver algunos hematomas que empezaban a tomar un color más morado.

Que asqueroso cerdo pederasta era nuestro tío al haber puesto una de sus horrendas manos sobre ti para forzarte.

Que repulsión sentí hacia él.

Te dejé sobre mi cama y te tapé sin vestirte, pero es que aquello era una carrera contrarreloj y no tenía tiempo. Tenía un cadáver en el salón que requería mi atención.

- Duerme Sasuke –susurré besándote en la frente-. Descansa mi baby brother.

Antes de salir para encargarme de nuestro tío, te di una última mirada de soslayo, cargada de pena y amor, y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

Asesinado por su propio deseo, pensé al verle tumbado boca abajo.

- Nunca lo habrías imaginado –susurré acercándome.

Ahora tocaba la parte divertida, pensé sonriendo.

Ahora tocaba descuartizar a tío Madara.

**-_-_-_- Aquí empieza el gore -_-_-_-**

Lo primero que hice fue poner periódicos alrededor de su cuerpo, a ver si así evitaba que el suelo se ensuciase más de lo que ya estaba.

Le quité su ropa y me puse su camiseta ya ensangrentada. No quería manchar mucho mi ropa con su ponzoñosa sangre. Mi rostro debió adquirir en aquel instante una expresión siniestra y macabra. Cogí el cuchillo, preparé su brazo y me dispuse a hacer el corte de prueba. Alcé el cuchillo y, con la ayuda de la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo, bajé el brazo con una fuerza que no me esperaba tener. Traspasé la carne y el hueso, que hizo un pequeño crujido.

Un poco de sangre me salpicó el rostro, pero no la limpié. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Volví a alzar el brazo e hice otro corte.

Temblé de placer al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Dios, aquello pudo resultar incluso mejor que tener sexo con Asuka.

Corté otra parte del brazo de mi tío.

El ruido que hacía el hueso al ser perforado era más o menos como embestir a Asuka por detrás.

Levanté otra vez el brazo y cerré los ojos preparándome para el placer que me produciría aquel acto.

Creo que en ese instante incluso me llegué a excitar.

Cortar a nuestro asqueroso y aberrante tío Madara me puso cachondo.

Corte. Embestida.

Corte. Embestida.

Corte. Y otra deliciosa embestida.

Era casi como el sexo.

Quizás incluso gemí alguna que otra vez mientras lo hacía.

Su sangre resbalando por mi rostro y cuello me pareció como las dulces caricias de Asuka.

Continué con el otro brazo y después siguieron las piernas su mismo camino.

Quedaba entonces la parte más complicada. El torso. Pero antes miré su asqueroso miembro flácido.

¿Cuántas veces quería haber hecho aquello?

Cada vez que te miraba.

Cada vez que nos interrumpía.

Cada vez que te alejaba de mí.

Cada vez que te tocaba.

Lo había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo.

Y finalmente se presentó la ocasión.

Cogí su miembro junto con sus huevos y sonreí con oscuro placer al sentir como el cuchillo traspasaba la piel y la carne y aquello se quedaba colgando de mi mano.

Aquella experiencia fue una de las mejores de mi vida, exceptuando aquellas en las que tú habías sido partícipe.

Lo dejé a un lado, aun debía acabar con eso.

Tocaba lo más difícil. Me levanté y me dejé caer sobre él. Escuché como sus huesos se rompían por mi peso. Eso debería facilitar la tarea que me tocaba entonces.

Comencé a intentar cortarlo.

Las extremidades me habían costado bastante, pero el torso fue aún más pesado. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, arrodillado frente al cuerpo del tío, cortándolo en pedacitos, creo que sólo un par de horas porque, pese al esfuerzo, no me detuve ni un segundo para descansar y el cansancio no apareció. Eso sí, tuve que cambiar los periódicos que había esparcido por todo el suelo alguna vez más, a causa de la sangre que salía a borbotones de su cuerpo. Menos mal que conforme pasaba el tiempo salía menos.

Miré su cabeza al terminar.

- Jódete capullo –dije con voz sibilante-. Nunca habrías imaginado que un niño de doce años te mataría y otro de diecinueve te descuartizase, ¿eh?

Cogí su cabeza y la puse sobre mi regazo.

- Maldito bastardo. Seguro que cuando desaparecías ibas a follarte a cualquier niño de familia pobre que necesitase tu asqueroso dinero… Eres basura –le dije a la cabeza.

Cogí su miembro y lo puse ante sus ojos.

- Ésto no volverá a hacer ningún mal a nadie.

Lo tiré contra el suelo y comencé a acuchillarlo con cuidado de no dejar ninguna marca en el suelo.

- Estás muerto y siendo humillado por mí –dije sonriendo macabramente-. Para que vuelvas a intentar algo contra mí… Bueno, ahora ya nunca podrás relamerte los labios.

Arranqué su lengua con una de mis manos.

- Ni podrás volver a intentar oler sus cabellos.

Rompí su nariz estampando la cara contra el suelo.

- ¡Oh! Y tampoco volverás a posar tus asquerosos ojos en mi adorado hermano.

Rematé la faena arrancándole los ojos con mis propias manos y tirándolos junto con su lengua y su troceado miembro.

- Ni tan siquiera muerto podrás hacerlo –concluí sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Después de eso, me tuve que poner a limpiar.

Y al ver mi obra supe que era un ser salido del averno, porque sólo un demonio sería capaz de hacer lo que yo hice esa noche.

Metí a nuestro troceado tío en varias bolsas y una, pequeña, la metí en la basura y el resto en el congelador, de donde tuve que sacar muchas cosas. Menos mal que era bastante grande. A continuación apilé los periódicos y los puse en el fregadero, donde empecé a echar agua para que se deshiciesen. Fregué el salón varias veces con lejía y amoniaco, pero sabía que debía conseguir algo aún más fuerte. Le di también a los muebles que estaban cerca por si les había caído algo. A continuación me duché y metí la ropa en la lavadora, sin saber que hacer aún con ella.

Y al ver la escena que dejaba tras de mí lo único que pude sentir fue paz. La paz que se consigue cuando has acabado con tu más fiero enemigo.

La paz que te da la tranquilidad de saber que a partir de ese momento todo estará bien.

**-_-_-_- Termina aquí -_-_-_-**

Y por fin me pude encargar de ti. Fui a por el botiquín y volví corriendo a la habitación en la que estabas. Al entrar te vi dormir plácidamente en la cama. Te retiré las sábanas por completo y me dispuse a inspeccionar tu cuerpo desnudo.

No era igual que él, pensé al mirarte.

Suspiré aliviado porque eso quería decir que no me parecía a él en ningún aspecto, yo nunca intentaría forzarte a nada, ni me aprovecharía de ti.

Aquella noche me quité el último peso que quedaba en mi consciencia que me obligaba a compararme con él por más pruebas que tuviese de lo poco que nos asemejábamos.

Volví a centrarme solamente en ti.

Tus piernas no tenían ningún rastro de heridas, ni sangre. Fui a por algo de ropa para ti y te vestí y cubrí hasta la cintura con las sábanas. Examiné tu torso, tenías un pequeño moretón, que no me preocupó en absoluto, pues un arañazo cruzaba parte de tu pecho, supuse que te lo había hecho al romperte la camiseta. Me dediqué a aplicarte algún ungüento, ya te llevaría mañana a la comisaría y te la tratarían allí como era debido. Por fin llegué a tu rostro, ese maldito cabrón te había partido el labio y te había hecho un corte superficial en la mejilla. Menos mal no te hizo nada más.

Te terminé de vestir y me metí contigo en la cama para abrazarte. Antes de dormir puse la alarma de mi móvil temprano, debíamos ir a la comisaría a poner una demanda sobre el desaparecido tío Madara.

Nos pondrían cientos de pegas por no haber ido esa misma noche, pero yo ya tenía preparadas las respuestas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

En cuanto sonó la alarma del despertador, me vi en la triste obligación de despertarte. Me habría gustado que siguieses descansando, pero el tiempo apremiaba.

- Sasuke –te llamé zarandeándote con cuidado.

Pareciste reaccionar, yo repetí la acción un par de veces, hasta que finalmente abriste los ojos. Estabas despierto, pero no me ibas a atender, aún estabas ido. Todavía estabas asimilando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Te erguiste y quedaste sentado sobre la cama.

- Sasuke, escúchame bien –te pedí zarandeándote levemente para sacarte de tu ensimismamiento-. A mis ojos Sasuke, mírame a los ojos.

Tu mirada iba y venía sin enfocarse en ningún sitio. Cogí tu rostro con cuidado y te obligué a dirigirlo a mí. Necesitaba hablar contigo, que me escuchases.

- Es muy importante que me atiendas Sasuke –murmuré con un deje de desesperación-. Si no quieres que nos separen otra vez, debes escucharme.

Aquellas palabras te hicieron despertar de tu letargo y finalmente tus ojos negros enfocaron los míos de igual color.

- Bien… El tío no está muerto, ¿vale?

- Pe… pero yo… -balbuceaste.

- No, no le has clavado un cuchillo.

- Yo lo… hice… yo…

- Sasuke, escucha mis palabras porque son las que debes decir si no quieres que nos separen –dije seriamente y despacio para que no te perdieses-. No le has matado.

Negaste con la cabeza, parecía que empezabas a entender lo que debías hacer.

- El tío se ha ido. Te intentó violar, pero yo llegué y le detuve, discutimos y se fue. No le has matado.

Te repetí lo mismo varias veces, cada vez añadía algo nuevo a la declaración que ibas a dar. Estuvimos horas así, hasta que te vi preparado para ir a la comisaría.

Te ayudé a cambiarte y nos fuimos en taxi a ponerle una denuncia al huidizo tío Madara.

Allí todo ocurrió muy rápido. En cuanto dijimos lo que veníamos a denunciar, se centraron en nosotros y nos llevaron a una sala para que diésemos nuestra declaración. Nos hicieron cientos de preguntas que contestamos correctamente y tú mostraste las heridas que tenías por el cuerpo, siempre con miedo, y siempre aferrándote a mí para ello. Todo fue perfecto, tal y como había previsto. Lo hiciste tan bien.

Llamaron a los tíos, que vinieron completamente lívidos ante la noticia. Se quisieron culpar por lo ocurrido, pero yo evité que semejantes pensamientos evolucionasen demasiado, a ver si ahora ellos iban a querer hacerse cargo de nosotros por lo ocurrido. Y yo ya no quería que nadie más se hiciese cargo de nosotros, bastante tuvimos con el tío Madara.

- ¿No saben a dónde puede haber ido? –les preguntó uno de los policías.

- No –negaron-. Sabíamos que, a veces, se iba durante unos días de viaje, pero nunca dijo a dónde.

Y al escuchar aquello no pude sentirme más feliz de sus salidas, porque fue eso lo que terminó por convencer a la policía de que se había ido de motu propio de la casa.

Pronto aparecería en algún periódico la noticia de su desaparición y de sus denigrantes costumbres.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Los abuelos reaccionaron sumamente mal ante la noticia sobre los gustos de tío Madara. Sintiéndose tremendamente culpables al no haber podido ver nunca que su hijo mayor tenía esos gustos. Yo les intenté consolar lo mejor posible con palabras que sabía que funcionarían. No necesitaba a familiares llenos de culpa intentando remendar sus errores...

Necesitaba familiares capaces de ver que yo estaba preparado para hacerme cargo de ambos.

Pero antes de poder vivir losdos solos, durante unos días nos vimos obligados a ir pasar un tiempo en la casa de los tíos. Yo me encargaría de no estar más del tiempo suficiente. Quería huir de allí. Necesitaba estar a solas contigo. No quería volver a tener miedo a nada, a ser descubierto, a tener que mirar por ti. Deseaba poder finalmente vivir junto a ti. Solamente contigo.

- ¿Qué tal está? –me preguntó Shisui.

- Mal, tiene bastante miedo y creo que no quiere que nadie le toque.

- Me dijiste que le iban a poner una terapia, así que supongo que algo mejorará con eso.

Asentí con una sonrisa algo triste.

- Seguro que sí.

- Oye... Itachi... Si necesitas algo... lo que sea... cuenta conmigo -dijo con voz dudosa.

Le miré fijamente unos segundos. Y en sus ojos vi un brillo extraño, me estaba diciendo que sabía algo, que intuía algo.

- Tío Madara no... me caía bien... y...

- Gracias.

Durante unos instantes dudé de si debía insinuar algo más.

- Ya no es necesario nada más -dije con una media sonrisa-. Dudo que tío Madara vuelva a molestar a Sasuke.

Tras decir aquello, durante una décima de segundo me permití sonreír libremente, fue una sonrisa macabra y oscura. La sonrisa de un demonio. Y pronto volví a recobrar mi expresión habitual, seria y templada. Shisui tragó duro.

- No sé lo que ha pasado, ni quiero saberlo… pero si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea, que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, sea lo que sea que le ha pasado, se lo merecía, incluso la muerte –añadió.

Era un chico muy noble.

De repente entró la tía Maki. Su expresión era aun triste, sintiéndose mal, como todos, por no haber sido capaz de ver nada de lo que ocurría.

- Toma Itachi, un té –me ofreció la tía Maki.

- Muchas gracias –le agradecí al cogerla-. Y tía, no te preocupes demasiado, gracias a Dios, no ha pasado nada irreparable.

Ella me sonrió tristemente.

- No sé como puedes estar así después de lo que acaba de pasar…

Di un sorbo largo de la bebida antes de hablar.

- Supongo que estoy demasiado contento por haber llegado a tiempo para evitarlo como para pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido en caso de no haberlo conseguido –contesté con una levísima sonrisa-. No quiero pensar en lo que podría haber pasado de no haber venido… Debo darle las gracias a Shisui por ello, siempre me dijo que había algo extraño.

Ella asintió mirando a su hijo.

- Él nos dijo algo parecido, pero no pensamos que fuese por algo así. Lo siento mucho –se disculpó otra vez.

Entonces vinieron los abuelos junto con el tío. Parecía que iba a decir algo importante. Intuí que se trataría de alguna tontería.

- Nos quedaremos una temporada –comunicó el abuelo-. Incluso podríamos hacernos cargo de la custodia.

Mi rostro permaneció sereno. Era el momento de decir lo que realmente quería.

- No abuelo –repliqué con suavidad-. Creo que lo mejor sería que yo me encargase de Sasuke a partir de ahora.

Todos me miraron extrañados.

- Sé perfectamente cual es vuestro deseo de permanecer en Okinawa hasta el último momento –dije sabiendo perfectamente las palabras que debía utilizar-. Yo ya soy mayor de edad y en Londres he aprendido mucho sobre la vida sin padres, ni nadie que se le parezca, además que siempre me he encargado de Sasuke, incluso en la distancia.

Debía parecer maduro y responsable. Capacitado para la tarea. Y si para ello debía hacer un poco de daño no me importaba demasiado.

- Creo que hasta el momento he cuidado de él mejor que nadie.

Era un golpe bajo hacer ese comentario, todo el mundo supo que me refería a lo que acababa de pasar con tío Madara en cierto modo. Había que ser malo para hacer eso. Pero eso era lo bueno de no tener demasiados escrúpulos. Cosas así carecían de real importancia comparado con otros actos de mayor crueldad.

Esperé a que alguien dijese algo ante mis palabras, pero permanecieron callados durante unos segundos, sopesando mi propuesta.

- ¿Tú estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? –me preguntó el abuelo.

Asentí tranquilamente y sin apartar la mirada.

- Por nosotros bien –asintieron los abuelos-. Ya es mayor para tomar sus decisiones y ha demostrado estar capacitado.

- Estoy de acuerdo, si se quedan una temporada con los chicos le vendrá muy bien para que pregunten por cualquier cosa que necesiten –dijo el tío Izuna con el consentimiento de su mujer.

Al escuchar aquello me sentí claro vencedor. Lo había logrado después de tanto tiempo. Quise correr hacia el cuarto donde te encontrabas descansando para abrazarte y besar todo tu rostro. Por fin estaríamos juntos, sin ninguna barrera de por medio. Nada.

- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad -me limité a decir.

Ya no me tendría que preocupar de mantener mis ojos lejos de ti todo el tiempo.

Ya no importaría si estábamos a solas en la misma habitación.

Y tocarías sólo para mí.

Sólo la alegría podía embargarme en aquel instante.

Con tranquilidad me levanté de mi sitio y me dispuse ir a verte. Fui a tu cuarto más animado de lo que habría imaginado, había sido más fácil de lo que había creído. Entré tras dar unos golpes a la puerta para avisarte de mi llegada. Alzaste tu mirada de un libro que estabas leyendo. No hiciste ningún gesto ante mi llegada, sólo me miraste.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –te pregunté sentándome junto a la cama.

- Bien –contestaste sin cambiar el tono de voz.

Sabía que no era verdad. Sólo habían pasado unos días desde lo de tío Madara, no podías estar bien. Pero tú te habías empeñado en que sí lo estabas. Querías ser fuerte.

- Hemos hablado muy poco sobre el tema, pero ya hemos arreglado el tema de tu custodia.

Me miraste con más interés y con un deje de miedo de no ser yo quien estuviese contigo. Ya no querías a nadie que no fuese yo para cuidar de ti. Casi me permití pensar que me deseabas sólo para ti.

- Seré yo quien me encargue de todo.

Tu expresión no varió demasiado, pero en tus ojos pude notar un brillo. Te gustaba la decisión que se había tomado. En otros tiempos me habrías abrazado sonriente, pero aquellos maravillosos años nos los había arrancado tío Madara.

- Los abuelos sólo se quedarán hasta que vean que podemos arreglárnoslas por nosotros mismos –continué.

Te gustó la noticia.

- No lo hemos hablado formalmente, pero ya es definitivo. Dentro de poco…

- ¿Qué hiciste con el tío? –me interrumpiste, sorprendiéndome.

- Él se fue Sasuke. La policía se está encargando de ello.

Te miré de forma que comprendiste que nunca te iba a decir que fue de él, eso era algo a lo que tú no tendrías nunca acceso. Lo hacía por tu bien. No creo que el saber que estaba cortado en pedacitos, esparcido por la basura. No te haría ningún bien y no tenía ganas de inventarme ninguna historia para él. Lo más fácil era que ignorases aquella información.

- Hay cosas mi pequeño Sasuke que nunca podrás saber y una de ellas será su paradero.

Acerqué mi mano a acariciar tus cabellos. Hiciste el amago de apartarte, pero no lo hiciste. Yo intenté disimular una mueca de dolor ante aquello.

Maldije al tío Madara, ni muerto te dejaba en paz.

Se había encargado de dejar su huella personal en ti.

Ahora tenías miedo del contacto físico, incluso del mío.

Debía hacer algo.

Debía encargarme de sanar las heridas que había provocado en ti ese monstruo.

Paseé mis dedos por tu mejilla, rozándola con cuidado y ternura. No dijiste nada, no hiciste nada. Tan solamente me miraste, anhelando algo. Me acerqué a tu rostro y besé con delicadeza tu frente.

- Descansa Sasuke -te susurré con voz calma.

Yo te sanaría.

El pobre y cruel diablo que yo era te sanaría, mi bello ángel de alas rotas. Y volverías a volar sobre mí, elegante y hermoso. Y yo podría seguir suspirando por tu amor tranquilo, sin miedo a que nadie te mancillase, reservándome ese oscuro placer para mí mismo.

- Duerme Sasuke -te dije con voz tenue.

Pero tú no querías, me lo dijeron tus ojos que brillaban con miedo de volver a verle.

- Yo te velaré -añadí.

Tus ojos negros me miraron fijamente. Y yo te abracé.

Y me pregunté en ese instante en el que mis brazos rodearon tu cintura, cómo permití durante tanto tiempo a tío Madara estar cerca tuya. Cómo pude ser tan egoísta de anteponer mi secreto a tu sufrimiento. Y sólo ante tu presencia pude ver el horror que era.

Pero tuve la certeza de que, como cuando éramos pequeños, entre tus brazos, encontraría un perdón que no merecía por mis actos.

**Fin del Capítulo VI**

Espero que no les haya decepcionado u.u Tuve muchas dudas con respecto a este capítulo, pero finalmente quedó así, espero que les haya gustado...

No me maten T-T

El próximo saldrá tan pronto como los exámenes terminen, por lo que, como siempre, pido paciencia para mi lentitud.

Y como siempre los agradecimientos: Akira Nishikawa, Shukaku of Gaara, Naoto-chan, hermychii, Vampirika, Ayumi Warui, Claressa, Quiaesivi. Esset, Kalluz, Murtilla, Samara Chan0-0, Ares Sasuke, Rika De Hiwatari, M. F. Sarath, Necromancer_Doll, edison, asuka uzumaki, Mireille (x2 veces), Izumiu, Tsubaki. Uzumaki, GummyBear. Murderer. Chibiichigo, junjou-midori-chan, Mikochan92.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que me ayudan a continuar con esta historia.

Hasta el próximo ^-^


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y un poco de gore. Por supuesto todo ésto se irá sucediendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

Y tras mucho tiempo y sufrimiento por culpa de los estudios he vuelto *Hawk salta y baila alegremente*. Puedo asegurar casi sin dudar que en estos momentos no hay nadie más feliz que yo al subir el capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo lo hice mientras lo escribía cuando se suponía que debía estar estudiando... Este capítulo es másagradable (lo cual es normal teniendo en cuenta que el anterior fue como fue). Hoy me estoy enrollando más de lo normal, es la felicidad de la "libertad" del verano.

**Capítulo VII**

Vivir con los abuelos fue positivo para ambos. Con ellos aprendí ciertas cosas para llevar la casa sin demasiados problemas. Me ayudaron para volver a abrir la escuela de aikido de papá que tío Madara había llevado bastante mal. No teníamos problemas de dinero, pero no quería depender continuamente de la herencia de nuestros preciados padres. Y quería ser capaz de mantenerte por mis propios medios.

La casa ya estaba pagada que era lo que más dinero nos podría haber quitado. Después estaba la Luz, el Agua y la Comunidad, que calculé cuanto nos costaría. Y ya aparte estaba la comida y útiles para el estudio. La familia decidió ayudarnos en caso de tener algún problema. Al fin y al cabo, debíamos acostumbrarnos a vivir por nuestra cuenta. Y yo no quería depender más de ellos.

- Pues así queda todo –dijo el abuelo tras terminar las cuentas.

- Muchas gracias.

- En verdad nos gustaría hacer más por vosotros…

- No es necesario –corté a la abuela-. Tenemos que empezar a saber cómo cuidarnos solos.

La abuela me sonrió con dulzura y me acarició la cabeza.

- Ya eres todo un hombre.

Asentí con una gran sonrisa a los abuelos. Entonces escuchamos la puerta de la calle abrirse, acababas de llegar del colegio. Nos miraste, alzaste la mano a modo de saludo y subiste a dejar la maleta.

- Mirándolo por el lado positivo, ya nos hace un gesto con la mano –comentó la abuela.

Asentí. Desde el incidente te habías vuelto mucho más serio y taciturno, además que no sonreías mucho. Tampoco te dejabas tocar demasiado y pasabas mucho rato para ducharte y solías salir con la piel rojiza. Yo no tocaba mucho ese tema porque sabía que te desagradaba sobremanera y pronto te las ingeniabas para eludirlo. Y las sesiones con la psicóloga tampoco veía que te hicieran demasiado efecto. Ella decía que todo era un proceso y yo, como futuro psicólogo, debía saberlo. Me pedía paciencia.

Bajaste y te sentaste con nosotros. No hablabas mucho, ni te acercabas a nosotros, pero te gustaba nuestra compañía.

- ¿Qué tal te fue el día Sasuke?

- Bien… Ya sabéis, sin nada digno de mención.

Al menos ya empezabas a intentar hacer frases y no te quedabas en los monosílabos. Era algo que nos alegraba a todos. El resto de la familia llamaba diariamente para saber de ti.

De repente sonó mi móvil. Era Kisame, seguramente me daría las fechas de los exámenes y me daría noticias sobre Asuka. Me levanté y descolgué.

- Dime.

- Pues ya tengo todas tus fechas, te los he mandado por correo –me informó-. También he hablado con Asuka, ha preguntado por Sasuke y por ti… ¿No le coges el teléfono? –preguntó extrañado.

- La mayoría de las veces no, me ha llamado muchas veces cuando estaba haciendo el cursillo o reorganizando la escuela… Y después se me olvida llamarla -contesté con sinceridad.

No huía de ella. No tenía miedo de hablar con ella. Sólo era que se me olvidaba. Al fin y al cabo tú, mi pequeño Sasuke, ocupabas gran parte de mis pensamientos y no podía permitirme el lujo de gastarlos en otra persona.

- Está muy preocupada por ti.

- Ya hablaré con ella.

- ¿La vas a dejar?

- Evidentemente, no puedo llevar una relación con ella a distancia… no serviría de nada.

- Mejor así –asintió complacido-. Ella sólo sirve para recordarte lo que anhelas.

Alce una ceja, nunca me lo había planteado de esa forma, pero tenía razón, al ser tu sustituta me recordaba cada vez que estaba con ella lo que no podía poseer. Yo sólo la veía como una vía de escape, pero la visión de Kisame era más acertada.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu tío? -preguntó.

Kisame no sabía nada sobre eso, pero creo que quizás intuía algo. Éramos amigos desde hacía tiempo y había aprendido muchas cosas sobre mí. Lo bueno que tenía Kisame y por lo que éramos amigos era que era un amoral como yo. Tenía un gran respeto por la vida, pero no le importaba cargar con ciertos crímenes si con ello defendía un ideal suyo. Por eso nunca decía nada sobre la extraña desaparición de tío Madara y se limitaba a preguntar por él.

- No se sabe nada aún.

Con esa actitud me sentía siempre bien.

Había días en los que lo pasaba muy mal, pero gracias a Kisame y su pasotismo y sus macabras bromas sobre lo bien que le iría al mundo si hubiese muerto, me sentía siempre mejor.

- No pasa nada, él sólo está desaparecido, ¿no? –dijo con confianza y riéndose desde el otro lado de la línea-. Sabe que la policía le busca por pederasta, no creo que vaya a salir de donde está para atormentarnos ni nada por el estilo.

Hubo un silencio largo.

- No olvidemos que se fue de casa por su propio pie –concluí.

No debía olvidar eso.

Nunca.

El tío no estaba muerto.

El tío se había ido.

Y había testigos que lo corroboraban.

No debíamos preocuparnos de ser descubiertos.

- Bueno, te dejo.

Asintió y procedimos a colgar.

Temblé al bajar las escaleras y ver donde había descuartizado al tío Madara, pero no sabía si era de placer o temor. Debía empezar a repetirme una y otra vez que no estaba muerto por más que eso me satisficiese. Pero no quería insinuar nada delante tuya, pues no sabía bien como reaccionarías.

- Bueno, vamos a comer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Los abuelos se volvieron unos días a la casa mientras yo entonces me encontraba en Londres preparado para hacer los exámenes que me quedaban para terminar el año. El día del último examen quedé con Asuka, que también había terminado los suyos. Iba a dejarla y ella lo intuía, pues se lo tomó muy bien y no me insistió en intentar una relación a distancia.

Mientras le explicaba todo, ella asintió. Aunque podría haberla alejado de manera cruel y efectiva, no pude y no fue sólo por su parecido a ti, sino porque no se lo merecía. Era cruel, pero ese día descubrí mi límite.

- Me lo imaginaba –se limitó a decir cuando se lo dije-. Bueno, al menos, seguiremos en contacto, ¿no?

- Lo que tú prefieras.

Seguiríamos en contacto, por carta, teléfono o Messenger si ella insistía.

- Al menos has venido a decírmelo directamente –soltó con una triste sonrisa-, por unos días pensé que me mandarías a Kisame o me enviarías un mensaje.

Se notaba que estaba intentando retener las lágrimas.

- No sería capaz de eso, ya lo sabes.

- Ya, pero como no me cogías el teléfono ni me dabas señales de vida –medio sollozó.

- Lo siento, no tenía mucho tiempo y mi cabeza estaba muy ocupaba –me disculpé por cortesía.

Y fue aquel día cuando me di cuenta que no la había querido realmente y que nunca tuvo opción a ser nada más que tu sustituta.

Me sentí mejor conmigo mismo al saber que eras el único.

La echaría de menos.

Echaría de menos todas las noches juntos, en las que tenía que luchar por no gritar tu nombre mientras yacía con ella. Echaría de menos todas las veces que te veía en ella.

Echaría de menos a la chica que te sustituía.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos –dijo cogiendo una de mis manos y entrelazándola con la suya-. No te imaginas cuanto voy a echarte de menos.

Le permití el que hiciese ese gesto por lástima.

Ella me miró con ojos suplicantes. Se había enamorado de mí. De mi horrible persona.

Si hubiese querido intentar olvidarme de ti, ese había sido el momento decisivo. En ese instante podría haberme arrepentido de haberla dejado y haberle dicho que podríamos continuar una relación a distancia.

Podría haberle dicho que no quería dejarla

Podría haberle dicho que no quería separarme de ella.

Podría haberle dicho cuanto la quería.

Porque sin lugar a dudas si alguna vez hubiese podido amar a otra persona que no fueses tú, habría sido ella la elegida.

Pero permanecí callado. No quería dar ese paso que me alejaría de ti. Aún mantenía unas remotas esperanzas en ser correspondido, unas esperanzas que yo mismo me encargaba de eliminar y rehacer. Unas esperanzas obsesivas que no me permitían ver nada más.

- Lo siento mucho Asuka.

La dejé ir.

Y no me arrepiento de ello.

Porque sólo te he amado a ti.

Porque sólo te amo a ti.

Porque sólo podré amarte a ti.

Mi amado hermano menor.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Poco antes de empezar el curso fuimos a comprarte ropa, aquel verano habías crecido bastante y ya no te servían la mayoría de los pantalones y camisetas. Empezaba a temer que pudieses ser más alto que yo.

- Bueno, vamos a las tiendas góticas, porque es allí donde supongo que encontraremos antes algo que te guste, aunque sea un poco más caro.

Ibas a negarte, pero te callé antes de que pudieses abrir la boca.

- Y no digas nada que para algo nos han dado ese dinero. Prefiero comprarte cosas que sé que te vas a poner antes que cosas más baratas que vas a evitar ponerte al final –dije con rotundidad.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo ya tengo ropa Sasuke, en Londres pude comprarme muchas cosas. Además tú aún estás creciendo y necesitas ropa para el último estirón que has dado**.**

Te arrastré a la tienda y empecé mirar cosas con más ánimos que tú, hecho que aún se me hacía raro. Escogimos varias cosas que sabía que no te probarías allí, frente al espejo de los probadores. Odiabas tu reflejo. Odiabas la imagen que te devolvía el espejo. Te veías sucio.

Yo luchaba porque no te vieses así, pero mis palabras caían en saco roto. Escogí la ropa que sabía te había gustado y hablé con el dependiente. Me llevé varias cosas que podría cambiar en caso que no me gustasen.

Me gustaba el nuevo estilo que estabas adquiriendo. Siempre vestido de negro, con pantalones, en su general, más bien pegados y varias camisetas, algunas con rejillas, que me volvían loco. Era provocativa, pero a la vez ta hacía ver distante, lejos de todos.

Al llegar a casa te cambiaste y te probaste toda la ropa. Te quedaba perfecta. Al final del día te metiste en el baño. Ibas a ducharte. El agua comenzó a caer. Me apoyé en la puerta, como se había hecho mi costumbre, para escucharte ahogar tus gemidos de dolor ante el agua ardiendo y el daño que te hacía el frotarte tan fuerte la piel.

Al hacer aquello esperaba encontrar una solución entre arañazo y arañazo para poder tranquilizarte.

Quería ayudarte, pero no sabía cómo.

Quería salvarte, pero no sabía cuál era la manera.

Te escuché murmurar algo.

Sucio.

Pensabas que estabas sucio.

Cerré los ojos con pesar.

No sabía hasta donde había llegado realmente.

No sabía hasta donde había llegado a poner sus asquerosas manos.

Tu camiseta estaba rota. Tus pantalones medio caídos. Los boxer levemente más bajos de lo que debían.

Y los médicos sólo me habían dicho que no había habido penetración, pero no estaban seguros de si había pasado algo más.

Debí haberme ensañado más con él.

Hundí mi rostro en mis manos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Qué podía hacer por ti?

Escuché otro gemido y no pude aguantar más. Abrí la puerta y la cerré con fuerza.

Había vapor por todos lados. El agua estaba demasiado caliente.

Me miraste asustado durante unos segundos al verte descubierto en tu obsesión de limpiarte de aquella manera.

Me lancé a abrazarte.

El agua ardía y me quemaba.

Pero no me aparté ni un ápice de ti, ni hice ningún gesto de dolor, al menos no por el agua.

- Para ya Sasuke –dije con voz suave.

Mis brazos rodearon tu cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua y te acercaron más a mí.

- No sigas con eso…

Te apreté contra mi pecho con fuerza.

- No estás sucio Sasuke… no estás sucio.

Besé tu frente.

- No hay suciedad en tu cuerpo –te murmuré en el oído-. Eres puro Sasuke.

Eras un ángel.

Mi ángel.

Una de mis manos empezó a recorrer tu brazo para quitarte la esponja y tirarla fuera de la ducha.

- No sigas…

Entrelacé mi mano con la tuya y volví a besar tu frente, mientras con la otra me dedicaba a acariciar tus cabellos.

- No estás sucio.

Eras hermoso.

Eras puro.

Acerqué mi frente hasta tocar la tuya. Te miré a los ojos y tú me devolviste la mirada con ojos acuosos.

- Eres puro Sasuke –susurré con convicción.

No sé si estabas llorando, el agua no me dejaba verlo.

Yo sí lloraba como hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía.

Mis lágrimas resbalaban de mis ojos negros y se mezclaban con el agua caliente que caía de la ducha.

Yo lloré por mí.

Yo lloré por ti.

Lloré por ambos, porque era lo único que podía hacer por ti en ese momento. Llorar era lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Llorar por lo que eras.

Llorar por lo que estabas perdiendo.

Llorar por lo que te estaba pasando por mi pecado.

Llorar por la culpa que me embargaba cada vez que sabía que hacía algo que no estaba bien.

Acaricié tu rostro como si fuese de porcelana.

Los ángeles no deberían sufrir.

Tú no debías sufrir.

¿Qué puedo ofrecer a los Dioses para que dejes de atormentarte?

Lo daría todo por ti.

Excepto mi amor.

Hasta mi vida.

- Vamos Sasuke…

Te cogí en brazos y te saqué de la ducha para dejarte en el suelo y envolverte con una toalla.

- No lo olvides mi pequeño Sasuke, tú eres puro. Tú eres mi ángel puro.

Quizás no debí decir eso último, pero eso iba a ser lo más cercano a una declaración de amor que iba a hacer en toda mi vida.

Te abracé y te alcé para llevarte a tu cuarto.

Que absurdo tuvo que ser verme andar por la casa chorreando, pero en aquel momento no lo pensé.

Tus ojos cristalinos miraban los míos fijamente, diciéndome lo que tus labios no pronunciaban.

Sentías odio, repulsión, asco de ti mismo.

No quería ver eso en tus ojos.

¿Pero qué podía hacer yo?

Te apreté contra mí, obligándote a enterrar tu rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Lloré silenciosamente.

Todo era mi culpa.

Tus ojos brillaban así por mi egoísmo.

Te senté sobre tu cama y me arrodillé ante ti.

- Dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

No dijiste nada.

- Dime qué hacer para que tus ojos no vuelvan a brillar así.

Seguiste sin decir nada.

Bajé mi mirada derrotado.

- ¿De verdad no estoy sucio? –preguntaste con hilo de voz.

Alcé mi rostro.

- No Baby Brother, no estás sucio.

Me diste una sonrisa afectada.

- Recuerda mis palabras Sasuke, nada podrá mancillarte nunca.

Me abrazaste y permanecimos así largo rato. Creo que susurraste un torpe "gracias".

A partir de ese momento, y poco a poco dejaste de odiarte, de sentirte sucio.

Tus duchas se acortaron.

Tu piel dejó de tener rozaduras.

Y a veces podía ver en tus ojos un brillo de agradecimiento que me hacía infinitamente feliz.

Y aquel día descubrí el peso que tenían mis palabras sobre ti.

Y me sentí inmensamente feliz por ello.

Porque sentía que eras mío.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

El instituto empezó y mis clases en la facultad también. Tus amigos empezaron a intentar salir más a menudo contigo, incluso venían a la casa sin previo aviso, sólo para sacarte a rastras al exterior. Era algo que debía agradecer por parte de ellos.

Una mañana, vino Sakura a recogerte a casa directamente.

- Buenos días –dijo educadamente al verme-. He venido por Sasuke.

Yo le saludé y le invité a pasar para esperarte.

- Disculpa un momento, voy a avisarle.

Ella me sonrió.

Yo fui a tu cuarto y te avisé de quien estaba en casa. Suspiraste al escucharme y procediste a terminar de vestirte. Pantalones negros y una camiseta sin mangas, negra también pero con una cruz roja y plata en el centro. Como siempre, me pareciste hermoso. Vi de espaldas como te la ponías y contuve la respiración unos segundos. Me resultaba tan erótico.

- Dile que ahora bajo.

Asentí y te dejé centrado en mirar los libros que había en la maleta.

- Sakura, ahora mismo baja –le informé-. ¿Cómo es que hoy has venido a recogerle? -pregunté por curiosidad.

- Porque he dormido en casa de mi abuela y me pilla de camino… ¿He molestado? –preguntó inmediatamente.

- No –negué-. Sólo que me ha extrañado, nada más.

- Generalmente a quien recojo es a Naruto –comentó con una agradable sonrisa-. Siempre está medio dormido, hoy seguramente llegará tarde sin mí.

- Vaya… ¿Y qué tal el instituto? -pregunté intentando enterarme de esa manera de cualquier cosa que no me hubieses contado y de paso para saber cómo eran tus amigos.

- Oh, bien. Hasta el momento sin problemas. Creí que sería un cambio más grande, pero como nos ha tocado a todos en la misma clase pues nos hemos adaptado mejor.

Asentí. Bajaste entonces y la saludaste con la mano.

- Nos vamos –te despediste.

Aquella escena no se repitió muchas veces, Sakura dormía rara vez en casa de su abuela. Yo creía que se iba a aprovechar más de esa excusa para venir por ti, pero no fue así. Algo que me sorprendió pues yo creía que le gustabas.

Aquel primer trimestre fue muy tranquilo para ambos. Fui capaz de llevarlo todo al día siempre y conté con tu ayuda con las clases de aikido.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Aquellas Navidades fuimos a visitar al abuelo que se encontraba mal de salud, no habían sido esas mis verdaderas intenciones para el invierno, pero tuvimos que ir al enterarnos de su precario estado de salud. Durante el viaje en tren apretaste fuertemente tu violín contra ti, querías enseñarle la última pieza que estabas ensayando para dar un pequeño concierto en un teatro por el que te darían una pequeña suma de dinero, Orochimaru estaba consiguiendo maneras de promocionarte. Estaba esperando una gran oportunidad para que te mostrases tocando "El trino del Diablo", una de las obras más difíciles de interpretar, según había escuchado.

- Sasuke, voy a pedir algo de comer –te dije dándote un toque en el hombro para que me escuchases-. ¿Quieres algo?

Me miraste unos momentos pensativos.

- Lo mismo que tú.

Suspiré al escucharte y cogí la carta. De bebida querrías agua y de comer cualquier cosa calentita. Llamé a una azafata y pedí nuestra comida. Al traerla te fijaste que ambos platos y bebidas eran diferentes. Sabía que era lo que me gustaba a mí y lo que te gustaba a ti, y no coincidíamos en nada, no iba a pedir lo mismo para los dos pudiendo escoger.

- No hacía falta que te molestases –dijiste finalmente.

- Vamos, come –te insté pasándote la comida-. Pudiendo comer cosas distintas, para qué repetir.

Asentiste y procedimos a comer.

- Y ahora que lo pienso, en cuanto salgamos nos vamos a abrigar mejor que allí hace más frío.

- Ya.

Sonreí levemente. Seguías sin hablar demasiado, pero al menos me contestabas más a menudo. Debía agradecérselo al instituto que te había obligado a ello y a tus compañeros, sobre todo a esos dos que solían estar a tu alrededor continuamente y que te obligaron a escribir notitas en clase para poder estar comunicados sin ser castigados por hablar, aunque tú no solías escribir demasiado.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras comíamos. Al terminar te acomodaste en el asiento y te dispusiste a dormir mientras escuchabas música. Yo me dediqué a observarte tranquilamente. Estabas tan tierno así.

Nada más llegar nos abrigamos bien y salimos. En la puerta estaba la abuela esperándonos junto a un taxi. Se acercó y nos abrazó con fuerza.

- Que bien que hayáis llegado por fin, el abuelo está que se sube por las paredes. Tanto tiempo en cama no le hace ningún bien –añadió con una gran sonrisa-. A ver si lo cansáis un poco.

- Claro abuela, Sasuke se ha traído su violín sólo para tocarle sus piezas nuevas.

Asentiste.

La abuela me miró con ojos brillantes.

- Me he traído todas las partituras que tengo –dijiste para más alegría de la abuela que se lanzó a abrazarte otra vez.

- Ya verás que contento se va a poner.

El abuelo saltaría de la cama si pudiese sólo para gritar su alegría al verte hablar así, sólo te faltaba sonreír. Estaría muy contento.

Nos pusimos en camino y la abuela nos preguntó cómo nos iba la vida a los dos, por la facultad y el instituto respectivamente. Después ella nos comentó como iba todo por allí, comentándonos también la salud del abuelo que se negaba a dejarse vencer por la enfermedad.

- Lleva muy mal eso de no poder levantarse de la cama –comentó con tono alegre-, menos mal que los amigos se pasan a menudo, ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer. Tu abuelo no entiende quien quiere conseguir una baja por no poder moverse.

- ¿Pero se irá recuperando otra vez? –pregunté al darme cuenta que no nos había dicho nada de eso.

- Los médicos lo dudan bastante –contestó levemente afligida-, pero que se le va a hacer, a todo el mundo nos llega el momento de partir y ni tu abuelo ni yo seremos la excepción.

- No hables así abuela, que parece que esperas morirte mañana.

- No podrá conmigo la muerte tan fácilmente –replicó con una sonrisa-. Mi salud todavía es de hierro.

Los tres sonreímos ante aquello. La abuela tenía razón, si de algo se caracterizaba era de tener una salud a prueba de casi cualquier cosa, nunca se enfermaba.

- Abuela –la llamaste dudoso-. ¿Sólo estaremos nosotros cuatro en Fin de Año?

Supe de inmediato que no era eso exactamente lo que querías preguntarle. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde y lo preguntaría yo después.

- Bueno, ya llegamos.

La abuela pagó el taxi y el hombre nos ayudó a acercar las maletas hasta la puerta antes de irse. Nada más entrar a la casa subimos a dejar las cosas y ver al abuelo que estaba leyendo un libro en la cama. Al vernos se le iluminó la cara y tiró el libro a un lado de la cama para alzar los brazos para que fuésemos a por él.

- Que alegría teneros por fin en casa –exclamó al abrazarnos.

Hablamos durante un rato sobre como nos iba todo, estudios, trabajo, violín. En cuanto tocamos el último tema quisiste enseñarle alguna de tus nuevas piezas, pero no supiste como decirlo, por lo que yo me ocupé de eso.

- Por cierto, Sasuke quiere interpretar algo para vosotros –dije con una leve sonrisa mientras ponía la mano sobre tu hombro-. Voy a llamar a la abuela que está en la cocina.

Salí unos segundos en los que tú te ocupaste de preparar las partituras y escogiste la pieza. La elegida fue una sencillita, ya tendrías más tiempo de mostrarles otras más complicadas, pues estabas cansado del viaje. Nada más llegar con la abuela te colocaste el violín y empezaste a tocar.

Vi tu brazo moverse con lentitud, pero con seguridad. Tu rostro permaneció impasible durante los minutos que duró. Te dejaste llevar y me llevaste contigo. Me alcé hasta el cielo guiado por tu dulce melodía.

Al terminar suspiré.

Volver al mundo era tan difícil.

Tan cruel.

Abriste los ojos y me miraste primero a mí, después los abuelos que te aplaudieron emocionados.

- Que bien tocas ya –dijo el abuelo-. Dentro de nada harás conciertos.

Sonreíste tímidamente. Adoraba esa sonrisa que había vuelto a ti.

Los abuelos me miraron alegres y yo les sonreí. Estaban viendo en ti al reflejo del Sasuke de antes.

- Sasuke, acompáñame a la cocina a servir la comida –dijo la abuela al ver que terminabas de guardar tus cosas.

En cuanto os fuisteis me volví al abuelo.

- Parece que vuelve a estar bien –comentó con una agradable sonrisa.

Me recordó a la de papá cada vez que veía que no te sentías inferior en mi presencia.

- No fue buena idea dejaros con Madara.

- Fue un error de todos –repliqué harto de que siempre saliese ese tema.

¿Nadie era capaz de dejarlo estar? Se había ido para siempre. ¿No entendían algo tan sencillo como eso?

- Ha sido desaparecer de vuestras vidas y empezar a recuperarse de todo. Ojalá sonriese como antes.

- También es porque ha madurado.

- ¿Sigue teniendo miedo del contacto y todo eso?

Negué con la cabeza, seguías temeroso si, sin querer, se te tocaba cerca de ciertos puntos. Te tensabas y girabas la cabeza hacia donde fuese para mirar levemente asustado la mano. Además, si se mantenía el contacto mucho tiempo te molestabas.

Como dolía cuando me lo hacías a mí.

- Ya menos –contesté con tranquilidad-. Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo… No sé hasta donde llegó, pero hizo daño.

- A ver si encuentra a alguien pronto que le enseñe las cosas bonitas de ese tipo de contacto.

- Seguro que sí. ¿Cómo estás? –pregunté cambiando de tema radicalmente y algo molesto.

Eso era tabú para mí. Aún las esperanzas no se desvanecían y quería mantenerlas a toda costa, por mucho que doliese.

- Pues tirando. Los médicos creen que esto sólo puede ir a peor, aunque aún me queda tiempo.

- No hables así, que parece que tienes los días contados.

- Pues casi.

Fueron unos días muy agradables los que pasamos allí. Una tarde fuimos a Shibuya los dos solos y pateamos varias tiendas y nos paramospara tomar algo por la tarde.

Al volver a casa mostramos las adquisiciones y preparamos algunas para mandarlas por correo, pues no todo cabía en las maletas, ni el peso nos lo iba a permitir.

El Fin de Año hicimos una mini fiesta para los cuatro. Pese a ser pocos estuvimos muy animados, todo lo que nos permitía el ser Uchihas, toda la noche. El abuelo salió de la cama y se unió a todo lo que queríamos hacer.

- Vamos a brindar con otro poquito de sake.

- Cariño, no puedes beber demasiado.

- Una noche es una noche, además que este es sólo el tercer chupito. Bueno –añadió pensativo-, que cada uno piense un pequeño brindis.

- Que podamos estar todos juntos durante muchos años más –dijo preocupada por la salud de su marido.

- Que lo que nos quede por vivir, aunque no sea fácil y agradable siempre, nos llene.

- Que consigamos lo que nos proponemos en la vida –dije yo pensando en ti.

- Que permanezcamos siempre unidos –concluiste la tanda de brindis con un sonrojo y mirándome de reojo.

Fue el mejor trago de sake que he probado en mi vida.

La abuela nos quitó los vasitos y retiró la botella para que el abuelo no cogiera más.

- Chicos, escuchadme bien que lo que voy a decir es una gran verdad –nos dijo en cuanto la abuela se fue a dejar la botella-. Si para vivir veinte años más hay que dejar todo aquello que os gusta, vivid diez años, pero permitiéndoos ciertos vicios.

Sonreíste casi por primera vez desde que fuimos y asentimos. Era un vividor.

- Ya sabes que hasta dentro de un tiempo te quedaste sin sake –le advirtió la abuela.

- Tú no te preocupes. ¿Sabéis qué es lo bueno del té?

Negamos.

- Que nunca te lo van a quitar los médicos.

- Sí lo hacen, la teína pone nervioso.

- Al menos a mí no me lo han hecho –dijo aliviado ante mis palabras-. Bastante tengo con el sake como para que me quiten también el té.

- No seas fatalista –dijiste.

Te estabas volviendo a integrar.

No eras más feliz.

No te sentías del todo bien contigo mismo.

Te estabas hundiendo.

Pero lo disimulabas bastante bien.

Y por eso, yo no me estaba dando cuenta de eso.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

El curso pasó con relativa rapidez. Me costó, pero conseguí llevarlo todo para adelante. Algunas veces viniste a clases para ayudarme, derrotando a mis alumnos que tenían un nivel muy bajo aún. Tus amigos vinieron varias veces a casa y armaron gran follón. A veces dudaba de si realmente te caían bien por como les tratabas.

Una tarde estaba solo en casa, tú habías salido con tus amigos que habían insistido en que fueses con ellos a comprar algunas cosas.

Entonces alguien llamó. Fui a abrir sin muchas ganas. Era Orochimaru. Le invité a pasar y le ofrecí té, que él aceptó gustoso. Parecía bastante serio. Esperó sentado en el salón a que yo le llevase la bebida y algo para acompañarlo. Me dio las gracias y colocó sus manos alrededor de la humeante taza.

- Te preguntarás qué hago aquí –dijo sonriéndome.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- La verdad es que ha sido por una… porque quería darle las gracias –rectificó lo que iba a decir.

Me sorprendieron mucho sus palabras. Orochimaru no era de dar las gracias.

- Necesito sincerarme contigo –empezó a decir-. Al principio yo me interesé por Sasuke con tanto ahínco porque noté que tenía bastante potencial. Entonces quise hacer de él un genio.

Su tono sonó a reproche, pero yo no veía por qué era malo aquello. Todos los profesores quieren tener al mejor alumno.

Se detuvo unos momentos para beber el café.

- Aprendía rápido, como ningún alumno que había tenido antes, y entonces vi que mi sueño, él lo podría llevar a cabo… Verás –añadió al ver mi rostro de desconcierto-, yo era muy bueno, más que la media, pero no lo suficiente como para ser considerado un genio. No se me abrieron todas las puertas que yo habría querido y a las que aspiraba. Y eso me dolió.

Empecé a comprender muchas cosas al escucharle aquel día.

Por qué era siempre tan atento contigo.

Por qué te tenía en tan alta estima.

Por qué quería ser él quien te enseñará todo aquello relacionado con el violín.

- Los conciertos y la fama de ese mundo… la que yo conseguí me pareció insuficiente para mí. Pensaba que merecía más.

- Por eso le dedicaste tanto tiempo a Sasuke –murmuré.

Él asintió.

- Él me abriría las puertas como maestro que como alumno y profesional yo no pude abrir. En breve lo hará.

- ¿Cree que estará preparado para eso? –pregunté asombrado por la noticia.

- Por eso estoy aquí también –dijo con rotundidad-. Ahora le estoy enseñando un poco de piano, como bien sabes, sólo para que tenga más estudios, aunque con el violín le sobra para llegar a donde quiera.

Asentí.

- Quisiera que en cuanto terminase el bachillerato, se dedique exclusivamente a la música. Por eso he venido, para pedirte que pienses bien si te gustaría ese futuro para Sasuke. Y esto no sólo lo hago por mí, sino por él, que se lo merece.

- ¿Por qué me ha dicho todo eso?

- Porque quería que supieses por qué me interesa tanto el futuro de Sasuke junto a la música, sin dobles sentidos. Y para que veas que tengo una gran fe en sus habilidades –contestó sonriendo-. No permitas que lo deje.

- No se preocupe, me aseguraré que así sea.

- Muchas gracias.

Había algo más en su mirada, pero no me lo dijo.

Hablamos de otros temas más distendidos hasta que tuve que irme para dar las clases de kendo de esa tarde.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A los pocos días entendí el por qué de la visita de Orochimaru, seguramente habrías comentado algo y él, asustado de perder a su genio, vino a verme. Aquel día, te vi mirar la información sobre las universidades. Aquello no me estaba gustando nada. Sabía que no te gustaban demasiado las ciencias y últimamente no hacías otra cosa que hojear el bachillerato de ciencias y sus salidas. Alzaste un segundo la mirada y pude ver en tus ojos que querías dejar el violín para estudiar una carrera.

Yo no tenía ningún derecho a elegir sobre ti, pero tenía que hacer algo pese a todo.

Corrí y te quité el panfleto.

Medicina.

Negué con la cabeza. Querías estudiar medicina. Te devolví el papel pensando en qué podía decirte para alejarte de la cabeza la idea de abandonar el violín por esa carrera.

Adoraba verte tocar el violín.

Adorabas la música.

Adorabas lo que sentían mientras arrancabas hermosas melodías de tu instrumento.

- Tú no quieres hacer eso.

Me miraste sin comprender bien lo que estaba diciendo.

- No quieres ser médico.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntaste algo molesto ante mi afirmación.

- Porque lo sé Sasuke –contesté con seguridad-. Quieres ser médico por algo totalmente absurdo.

- No creo que mis razones sean absurdas –replicaste con acidez-, ni siquiera las sabes.

- Por mucho que sepas medicina ellos ya han muerto.

- Eso ya lo sé -asentiste sorprendido ante mi seguridad.

- Y papá no habría querido que dejases el violín por nada del mundo.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Él no quería obligarte a estudiar nada…

- Por eso tenía que sacar las mejores notas de todo el curso para que se sintiese orgulloso de mí –me cortaste con mordacidad.

- Siempre quiso que fuésemos los mejores, a mí también me obligó a ello –dije con voz suave-. Quería que fuésemos los mejores porque esa fue la educación que recibió… pero nunca nos habría obligado a estudiar algo que no quisiéramos.

- Yo quiero estudiar…

- No, la medicina no es para ti, ni lo que él hubiese querido para ti.

Me miraste preguntándome qué es lo que él hubiese deseado.

- El violín Sasuke. Él sólo habría querido verte tocar el violín -te contesté con una triste sonrisa-. Adoraba verte tocar el violín porque veía lo feliz que eras rasgando sus cuerdas. Y por eso te digo que nunca lo hubiese permitido…

No podía permitirte dejar el violín, si no nunca me lo perdonaría, ni yo ni nadie que te hubiese escuchado tocar.

- Nunca sabré lo que se siente cuando oyes a tus padres decir sus últimas palabras, nunca sabré que lo que se desea cuando les ves agonizar. No sabré lo que se desea mientras llega la ambulancia que puede salvar sus vidas. Nunca sabré nada de eso.

Mis palabras sonaron roncas, llenas de dolor.

- Nunca sabré todo lo que sufriste.

No, nunca sabría nada de eso, pero para mí ya había sido lo suficiente con lo que había vivido.

- Y no quiero que sufras más al pensar cuando salves la vida de una mujer, que ella podría haber sido nuestra madre de no ser por la ambulancia –añadí con decisión, sabiendo que mis palabras te causarían dolor-, ni que cuando salves la vida de un hombre pienses quizás si hubiesen reaccionado antes podrían haber salvado la vida de nuestro padre.

No, definitivamente no quería eso.

- No Sasuke, si eres médico al menos que sea porque realmente te apasiona y no para revivir un accidente.

No dijiste nada. Permaneciste callado mirándome fijamente.

En tus ojos se reflejó el dolor de la verdad de mis palabras.

No me reprochaste mis duras palabras.

No me dijiste nada.

Y yo esperé en silencio también.

Te limitaste a asentir con la cabeza suavemente.

Tus cabellos cubrieron parcialmente tu rostro, dejando a la vista tu boca con gesto serio.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Fui a abrazarte.

No rechazaste el contacto como solías hacerme siempre, pero tampoco me correspondiste.

- Perdona mis palabras, Sasuke –dije acariciando tu cabeza-. Perdóname, pero sabes que es cierto.

Poco a poco alzaste tus brazos y rodeaste mi espalda.

Días más tarde tiraste todos los panfletos informativos que habías ido cogiendo.

Me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo al haber evitado que abandonases aquello que realmente te llenaba.

No, la medicina no era para ti. Quizás si hubieses elegido otra carrera te habría dejado más libertad, pero esa no... esa no. No podías elegir una carrera que te llenase de dolor cada día. ¿Qué clase de hermano habría sido? Ya había cometido muchas equivocaciones y no podía arrastrar con otra más.

**Fin**

Pues eso fue todo, espero que con este capítulo me perdonen el haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Y sé que me van a matar, pero ahora que empiezan las vacaciones empiezo a viajar y no tengo demasiado tiempo para dedicarle al ordenador, por lo que quizás (no es seguro) tarde un poquito en actualizar... No tengo remedio -.-

Y como siempre, agradecimientos: Asuka Uzumaki, Tsubaki. Uzumaki, Gaa Dudesons, Quaessivi. Esset, M. F. Sarath, Kalluz, Akira Nishikawa, Mireille, Ayumi Warui, Ares Sasuke, Naoto-chan, GummyBear. Murerer. Chibiichigo, leontinees, Uchihas_love, junjou-midori-chan, Isabellatrix Black Swan, Alexa Hiwatari, Rika de Hiwatari, oSiToPaNdA, MaliciadoUrden, Naru Nishihara, Yue, Meikyo.

Espero no haber escrito ningún nombre mal... Sino pido disculpas.

Sin sus reviews no sé que habría sido de este fic.

Además quiero darles las gracias porque tengo más de 100 reviews, algo impensable cuando empecé ha publicarlo, en serio, muchas gracias por las molestias de dejar comentarios que me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a continuar.

Y ya corto que me estoy poniendo pesada.

Hasta el próximo ^-^


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto para llevar a cabo mis perversiones con sus personajes.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y un poco de gore. Por supuesto todo ésto se irá sucediendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

He tardado un poco más en actualizar ya que mi portátil ha decido morir y aún no lo he podido resucitar, por lo que había perdido todo lo escrito de Crush y de otros proyectos. Pero gracias a mi hermana Ares Sasuke y a mi amiga Sakuya_Uchiha_Mitsukai, mis betas por así decirlo, no he perdido nada importante. Me habéis salvado la vida y os estaré eternamente agradecida ^-^

Por eso, este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a ellas, a mis salvadoras. _Ares Sasuke_, _Sakuya_, espero que os guste este capítulo. Va por vosotras ^o^

**Capítulo VIII**

Ya llevábamos tres años viviendo los dos juntos y todo parecía ir perfectamente. Yo había terminado finalmente los estudios. Tres maravillosos años en los que pude estar solo junto a ti, sin miedo a que nadie me viese mirarte, sin miedo a que nadie me viese tocarte. Y aproveché esa nueva libertad que me fue otorgada.

Durante aquellos tres años terminé mi adorada carrera, la que me ayudaba a encontrar la paz por mis actos impuros hacia ti y gracias a mis excelentes notas encontré trabajo en lo que quería casi de inmediato. Y tú continuaste con tus estudios hasta terminar el instituto, llevándolos a la par que el violín y las nociones de piano que Orochimaru te empezó a dar.

Sin embargo no todo fue tan perfecto, pues empecé a ver en los ojos de Naruto un brillo que me atemorizó. Y entonces noté que con él no eras como con el resto, incluso permitías que se acercase más de lo que solías permitir con los demás, pero siempre estableciendo unos límites. Y empecé a ver en vuestra amistad el fin de mis esperanzas. Pero no hice nada por impedirlo, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

A veces estoy solo en casa, pues has salido con Naruto que casi te ha arrastrado con él a la calle. Y aunque suelo estar solo por su culpa, no le odio, ni se lo reprocho. No puedo hacer nada contra él, no tengo razones para odiarle, ni enfadarme, pues esta situación era algo a lo que me habíaestado preparando durante mucho tiempo.

Pero hubo algo que no cambió nunca y fue tu dependencia hacia mí para muchas cosas, seguías mirándome con ojos suplicantes cuando había que hablar delante de demasiada gente. Y cada vez que hacías eso yo me desvivía por alimentar esa dependencia.

Aquella tarde vinieron tus amigos, que como siempre te sacarían de la casa para dar una vuelta.

- Verás, hemos decidido raptar a tu hermano con tu permiso –me dijeron el primer día de vacaciones.

Los dos habían venido a recogerte, a pesar de que les habías dicho que no querías hacer nada.

- Decidimos celebrar que terminó nuestro último curso como estudiantes de instituto- añadió Sakura sonriendo- y también porque todos pasamos limpios –añadió mirando mal al rubio-. Cierta persona estuvo a punto de suspender Matemáticas por no presentar los trabajos.

Miré a Naruto, me habías comentado algo de eso. El profesor le había dado una última oportunidad para que le llevase todo los trabajos y los tres os habíais puesto a trabajar en eso, Naruto los había concluido todos con su toque personal para que no fuese muy obvio que había recibido ayuda. No me habías dicho qué era y creo que no quería saberlo.

- Además Sasuke ha sido el que mejor notas ha sacado en su clase –dijo Sakura sonriente-. Y yo también en la mía, y Naruto... ha sacado una buena media.

Sakura ya había pasado su etapa enamoradiza y ahora se había convertido en tu rival en las notas, aunque aquel año os había tocado en clases diferentes, por lo que no había podido continuar aquella competición. Pero Naruto si continuó en tu misma clase y se dedicaba a rivalizar contigo en aquellas materias que se le daban bien.

Te escuchamos bajar las escaleras.

Tu rostro mostró horror al verles allí.

- Dije que no quería quedar con vosotros –te limitaste a decir.

- Lo sabemos –habló Sakura-, pero ya sabes como somos.

- Que pasamos de lo que dices, así que te vienes al cine y a cenar con nosotros.

Sakura se adelantó y te cogió del brazo para conducirte hacia la puerta. El rubio te sonrió de manera zorruna sabiendo que lo habían conseguido otra vez.

- Al menos deja que me cambie y coja el dinero –dijiste sabiendo que no se irían sin ti.

Los dos sonrieron ampliamente al escucharte. Lo habían vuelto a lograr, arrastrarte a la calle con ellos.

- Te esperamos aquí abajo –canturrearon Sakura y Naruto.

En cuanto cerraste la puerta chocaron las manos. Después me miraron algo avergonzados, sobretodo ella. Suspiré al verles. Me parecía unos chicos encantadores, aunque me robasen tiempo contigo les apreciaba porque su compañía por más que me doliese era buena para ti. De todos modos, tampoco te raptaban, como solían decir, demasiado tiempo.

- Espero que no llegue muy tarde –advertí.

- No te preocupes, sólo al cine y a cenar –replicó Naruto-. Nosotros tampoco podemos tardar demasiado.

Asentí.

Pronto empezaron a hablar sobre la película que iban a ver, dudaban que fuese una obra maestra, pero al menos les daría material para criticar. Mientras estaban en esas bajaste.

Contuve el aliento al verte así.

Llevabas unos pantalones negros pegados de tela fina con los bordes de los bolsillos y de las patas en plateado, una camiseta también negra con adornos en un tono rojo escarlata que parecían formar unas alas, cuyas mangas eran de rejillas, y tus botas negras que no comprendía como podías llevarlas con el calor que hacía. Como adorno llevabas algunas pulseras.

Te veías tan inalcanzable con esas ropas, tan lejos de todo lo que te rodeaba.

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre ti y te arrastraron hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se despidieron amablemente de mí.

Al verme solo aquel día pensé en hacerle una visita a Kisame, necesitaba compañía en aquellos momentos.

Aquella escena se repitió varias veces aquel verano y yo sólo podía verte ir con ellos, alejándote de mí. Para mi desgracia. Porque sabía que no debía hacer nada, aunque muchas veces me inventaba mandados en los que te necesitaba, sólo para dar una vuelta juntos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Una tarde de verano en la que habías vuelto a irte, llegó en otra de sus inesperadas visitas Orochimaru. Aquel día venía con el rostro más pálido de lo normal y algo sudoroso. Le dejé entrar, sabiendo de antemano que sería por algo importante. Le ofrecí té, como otras veces y, al servirlo, esperé a ver qué me quería decir.

- Verá, quería darle una noticia.

No dije nada y simplemente esperé.

- En unos meses no podré continuar ocupándome de su hermano.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras, aunque mi rostro apenas se inmutó. Él te idolatraba y no entendía por qué me decía eso. Sin embargo le dejé hablar para ver si me explicaba algo. Con una sonrisa levemente descompuesta me dijo sin dar demasiados rodeos que era lo que le obligaba a alejarse de ti.

- Cáncer de pulmón -terminó de decir-. Sólo me dan unos meses de vida.

Asentí y me dispuse a darle mis condolencias por respeto.

- No se preocupe, he venido porque quiero que lo sepa para cuando llegue el momento y se lo diga a Sasuke. Además -añadió-, gracias a eso he conseguido una oportunidad para Sasuke.

Me explicó entonces el concierto que daría con algunas obras escritas por él mismo y con alguna que tú estabas preparando. Entendí de repente qué hacías todas las noches que parecías pelearte con tu violín.

Dudó unos segundos de si decir algo, pero yo le entendí a la perfección.

- No se preocupe, me aseguraré de que su nombre esté presente siempre.

Asintió complacido.

- Con respecto a sus clases de piano me aseguraré de que tenga al profesor adecuado para ello.

Estuvo poco más, para aclararme cualquier duda sobre tu próximo concierto. Y se fue con una sonrisa cansada, dejándome a mí con la tediosa tarea de darte la buena y la mala noticia. Sin embargo vi en aquello una oportunidad de acercarnos más. De que te apoyases una vez más en mí.

Sonreí ampliamente al pensar que estaba destinado a estar contigo cuando algo ocurría, en lo bueno y en lo malo, sobretodo en lo malo, para alzarte sobre tus penas y mostrarte el camino a seguir.

Y durante el resto de la tarde pensé en cómo darte las noticias. Unas noticias que no te esperabas.

Al rato llegaste y te sentaste a mi lado. Yo te miré y con suaves y bien escogidas palabras te di la noticia. Te acogí en mis brazos y te acuné con amor en ellos, explicándote lo feliz que era Orochimaru al decir que tendrías un concierto sólo para ti.

Aceptaste su muerte con pena, pero con tranquilidad y me escuchaste hablar de tu presentación en solitario en el mundo musical.

Te tumbaste y utilizaste mis rodillas como almohada. Acaricié tus cabellos mientras hablaba y te animaba a continuar con tus sueños, pese a que ya no estuviese Orochimaru a tu lado. Y así te dormiste.

Y sentí que estaba más cerca de ti y que te alejaba, una vez más, del resto del mundo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Aquel día al llegar a casa noté que no estabas. Habías dejado una nota diciéndome que habías salido con Naruto y Sakura. Empezaba a ver que pasabas demasiado tiempo con ellos sin oponerte tanto, sobretodo con él. Y cada día temía más que quizás tú, mi amado Sasuke, le correspondieses para mi desesperación. Y no quería aceptar esa posibilidad. Al menos, no aún.

Aunque seguramente nunca estaría preparado para aceptarla.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, estaba agotado después del día que había llevado. Trabajar era agotador, pero muy reconfortante. Definitivamente no podría existir un trabajo mejor para alguien como yo.

Escuchar a los presos.

Escuchar a los sospechosos.

Escuchar a los criminales para informar si podían utilizar todas las facultades de su cerebro.

Era tan reconfortante para mí.

Porque escuchar a gente que no tenían escrúpulos, ni se arrepentían de lo que hacían me hacía sentir mejor persona de lo que realmente era.

Asesinos.

Ladrones.

Violadores.

Todos ellos, que no se arrepentían de nada, me alzaban sobre mis pecados y me gritaban con su mirada lo bueno que era al ser capaz de sentir la culpa de mis actos, convirtiéndome en alguien mejor.

En alguien que merecía la pena.

Suspiré.

No importaba lo cansado que fuese mi trabajo, me reconfortaba más de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

Cerré en los ojos y pensé en ti, en lo que estarías haciendo con Naruto.

No quería perderte, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Debía aprovecharme de los años que me quedaban contigo, del tiempo en el que todavía yo sería lo único, antes de que te dieras cuenta del mundo aparte de nosotros que te esperaba con o brazos abiertos.

Debía empezar a plantearme mi vida sin ti.

Comí en soledad lo que me habías dejado preparado aquel día.

Me sentí tan solo en aquel momento.

Me entraron ganas de llorar al darme cuenta que este sería mi futuro. Pues algún día me dejarías por alguien más, seguramente por él. Era una buena elección. Era lo contrario a mí en todo. Significaba que estabas consiguiendo avanzar sin mi ayuda.

De repente escuché la llave de la puerta, estabas llegando.

- Hola –saludé extrañado al verte en la casa.

- Buenas.

- Pensé que tardarías más en llegar –comenté.

- Es que al final hemos tardado menos de lo que pensábamos en encontrar el regalo para Sai, y habríamos llegado antes de no ser por Sakura –explicaste sentándote en el sofá.

- Bueno, me alegro entonces de que ya estés en casa.

Me levanté y me senté a tu lado. Sabía que estabas cansado, pues anoche estuviste hasta tarde haciendo no sé qué cosas, lo más seguro leyendo o peleándote con las partituras para mostrárselas a tu profesor y que le diese el visto bueno. Te estaba preparando para hacer un debut como profesional. Y no estaba dispuesto a que hubiese ningún fallo.

Ninguno de los dos lo ibais a consentir.

Uno por sus propios deseos.

El otro en conmemoración a las personas que confiaban en él.

Por lo que había escuchado, era una melodía lenta, en la que te deslizabas por las cuerdas de tu instrumento con maestría.

Me daban ganas de llorar porque en esa hermosa melodía sentía tu dolor, el que no era capaz de arrancarte por más que lo intentase.

- Menos mal que mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar –murmuré cansadamente-. Estoy un poco harto esta semana. Ha sido más cansada de lo habitual.

- Ya te he visto estos días… se ha notado que has tenido mucho trabajo.

Debías estar agotado.

Poco a poco te dejaste caer sobre mí, hasta que tu cabeza acabó descansando sobre mis rodillas.

Tus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Luchabas arduamente por permanecer despierto. No querías cerrar tus ojos aún.

Pero sucumbiste ante el cansancio.

Cerré mis ojos al ver que aún te quedaba mucho tiempo junto a mí.

Te dejaría ir llegado el momento, pero lo retrasaría todo lo posible.

Fueron unos pensamientos muy irónicos teniendo en cuenta lo que iba a pasar a continuación entre nosotros. Y fui yo quien lo provocó.

Estábamos en el sofá yo sentado y tú mi bien amado Sasuke tumbado, con tu cabeza sobre mis rodillas que te servían de almohada. Tenías los ojos cerrados. Yo me dedicaba a acariciar tus largos cabellos azabaches.

Tu rostro siempre que dormías me transmitía la paz que no eras capaz de encontrar cuando volvías a abrir tus ojos negros a la vida. Porque veía en ellos la tristeza que habías acumulado por los años y que yo, pese a todo, no te dejaba abandonar por miedo a que te alejases de mí.

Te observé detenidamente.

¿Quién habitaba en tus sueños capaz de tranquilizarte?

Tus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Pensé en besarte. Quería entrar en tus sueños y quitarle el protagonismo a esa persona que conseguía lo que yo me mataba por hacer.

Coloqué una de mis manos sobre tu frente y la otra en tu mentón. Acerqué mi rostro dispuesto a robarte otro beso más sin que lo supieses.

Pero algo fue mal aquella vez, pues tus labios se movieron y tus mano se alzaron para colocarse en mi pecho y empujarme lejos de ti.

Estabas despierto.

Te tiraste del sofá y caíste sobre el suelo con las manos y los pies para luego alzarte con majestuosidad.

Y en mi mente sólo pudo resonar una maldición.

Maldito impulso que me obligó a no pensar.

Maldito impulso que me obligó a no cerciorarme.

Maldito impulso que me obligó a besarte.

Me miraste asustado. Horrorizado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Te limpiaste los labios con fuerza, dejándolos completamente colorados y más apetecibles aún para mí.

- Sasuke… -intenté buscar algo que decir.

Me acerqué a ti pensando en cualquier cosa que decirte con la que pudieses perdonarme este deplorable acto por mi parte. Pero tú te alejaste y entornaste tus hermosos ojos negros, que me miraron entonces con sospecha y miedo.

- Yo… no…

No supe que decirte que pudiese tranquilizarte y que pudiese disculpar ese beso robado como tantos otros.

Tu mente debió estar repasando ese hecho y comparándolo con muchos otros.

- Eres igual que él –dijiste asustado.

Aquella acusación me sorprendió por con quien me comparabas.

No, yo no era igual que él. Yo nunca habría hecho las mismas cosas que él. Tío Madara intentó violarte y yo sólo te había besado en aquella ocasión.

Estabas muy asustado, y pensé que quizás había similitudes con lo ocurrido años atrás con tío Madara. Recordé su cuerpo inerte en el salón, cerca del sofá. Sí, dijiste en tu declaración que estabas en el sofá cuando él te agarró de los hombros para besarte a la fuerza. Quizás por eso me comparabas con él y no eras capaz de ver que lo que había hecho no tenía que ver con lo que él hizo. Pero no podía pedirte eso y lo sabía porque aún tío Madara poblaba tus sueños y te atemorizaba con volver.

Tú reacción estaba justificada, por más que me doliesen tus palabras.

- No… yo no… -empecé a decir-. Yo nunca… me he aprovechado de ti como lo hizo él, nunca hice nada, no te obligué a nada…

Todo era mentira, pero tras tantos años engañándome, me creía todo lo que decía.

- Él te tocó con sus sucias manos y casi te viola –continué-. Él te quería forzar. Yo sólo te he observado y cuidado sin pedir nada más.

Me miraste con suspicacia, seguramente pensarías que, en más de una ocasión, yo me planteé esa posibilidad. Pero yo nuca pensé en forzarte, en mis sueños siempre era consentido todo.

- Él sólo te deseaba… y yo te amo y deseo por igual. Daría mi vida por ti. Pídeme lo que quieras –dije desesperado ante la posibilidad de perderte-. Pídeme lo que desees y lo cumpliré hasta la muerte

Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, ni nos movimos si quiera.

- No vuelvas a tocarme –dijiste finalmente.

Tu voz sonó fría y sibilante. Me dolió más el tono empleado que la petición en sí. Tu voz me decía que me odiabas y despreciabas.

Asentí lentamente.

- Haré siempre lo que tú quieras.

No volvería a tocarte nunca más. Aquel pensamiento retumbó en mi cabeza. Pero al menos no te irías. Si me habías pedido eso era porque continuarías expuesto a mí.

De repente, vi como te volteabas, dispuesto a irte.

- No te vayas –dije-. No te tocaré nunca más… Lo prometo –añadí.

No te detuviste a mirarme y anduviste hacia la puerta.

- No por favor, no me dejes –supliqué.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Fui hacia ti y alargué mis manos. No te cogí las ropas ni nada. Te había prometido que nunca más volvería a tocarte y lo cumpliría por más que doliese.

No tenerte cerca dolía mucho más y, cumpliendo esa promesa, quizás pudiese tener esa oportunidad.

- No me dejes –dije desesperado al ver que caminabas hacia la puerta.

Y me dejé caer de rodillas.

No, por favor Dioses, no permitáis que se vaya.

Pero los Dioses no escucharon mis ruegos, quizás estuviese pidiendo a los seres equivocados.

Te fuiste sin mirar atrás.

¿Tan horrible fue?

¿Tan repulsivo te pareció?

Maldito beso. Lo había perdido todo por un simple beso que, al final, sólo me dejaba el sabor amargo de la culpa.

- Sasuke –te llamé justo antes de escuchar un portazo.

Te habías ido y no sabía cuando volverías. Si es que lo hacías para otra cosa que no fuera recoger tus cosas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Esa ha sido mi vida, la que me condujo a esa situación en la que no sé dónde ir para buscarte y decirte las palabras que puedan tranquilizarte.

Así fue como terminé solo, tirado sobre el suelo sin saber que otra cosa hacer que no sea llamarte. Ya ni siquiera me quedan lágrimas que echar por ti. Mis ojos están resecos…

- ¡Oh! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… -repito tu nombre como una letanía-. Sasuke… No me dejes, no me abandones –sollozo.

Te estoy perdiendo.

Lo sé.

Te estás yendo de mi lado.

Y no sé qué hacer.

Te vas a ir para siempre.

No sé cómo impedirlo.

Te fuiste sin mirarme si quiera.

Me dejaste llorando.

Me dejaste llorando de rodillas.

Y ahora estoy solo, después de tantos años, al fin ha llegado el día en el que me vas a abandonar para siempre.

¿Cómo se supone que debo afrontarlo, amor mío?

Me había preparado para muchas cosas, que encontrases un amor, que decidieses independizarte…

Pero no ésto.

No ésto.

No me había preparado para que me abandonases tras descubrir mi más oscuro secreto.

Eso no.

Eso nunca Sasuke.

Te necesito, más de lo que tú lo hiciste nunca, mi pequeño Sasuke.

- Vuelve –digo en un gemido-. Vuelve Sasuke –repito con más fuerza-. ¡Vuelve!

Pero no lo haces, la puerta continúa cerrada. No vas a volver, me digo; pero mi corazón todavía no lo acepta… Maldito idiota, todo había comenzado por su culpa.

Me dejo caer completamente sobre el frío suelo y me encojo sobre mí mismo.

Necesito sentirme miserable.

A mi mente vino una melodía que empiezo a tararear con desgano. Era la pieza que estabas escribiendo. Aquellas notas describían muy bien como me sentía en aquel momento, lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi miserable vida.

Y ahora sólo quiero dormir.

Quiero dormir y no despertar jamás, pues ya no lo haría en tus brazos nunca más…

**Fin del Capítulo VIII**

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. No me maten por cómo lo he dejado… *Hawk decide esconderse por si acaso*

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado a todo el mundo. Como se puede observar ya queda poquito para el final de este fic. Durante un tiempo indefinido estaré fuera sin internet (excepto algún día suelto). De todos modos, intentaré subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible.

He abierto una encuesta, como la mayoría ya sabe, para saber si hago la historia desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. La mayoría ha votado que sí… Y ya estoy empezando a pensar en ella. Por eso acepto sugerencias para el título (que no se me ocurre nada -.-U), lo único que pido es que esté en ingles.

Y ya por último agradecimientos: Tsubaki. Uzumaki, hermychii, Ayumi Warui, Murtilla, Claressa, Akira Nishikawa, Ares Sasuke, Uchihas_love, Mireille, Alexa Hiwatari, junjou-midori-chan, Mikochan92, M. F. Sarath, Naoto-chan, Isabellatrix Black Swan, Yue, Hagane No Kiba, Karla.

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo ^o^


	10. Capítulo IX

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto por diversión y porque quiero llevar a cabo mis perversiones.

_**Advertencias del fic**__:_ yaoi, incesto, shota, lime, lemon, muerte de personajes, intento de violación y un poco de gore. Por supuesto todo ésto se irá sucediendo a lo largo de los capítulos.

Pues nada, aquí va otro capítulo más. Siento la tardanza, pero apenas he tenido un par de horas internet en todos estos días que he estado por ahí casi sin tecnología…

Antes de dejarles con el capítulo quiero dedicárselo a Yue, que ha sido quien se ha encargado de hacer que mi pequeñín vuelva a funcionar bien e incluso a logrado que el teclado no me vuelva a dar ningún tipo problemas. Por eso, este capítulo va por ti Yue.

Ahora sí que les puedo dejar con la continuación, espero que la disfruten.

**Capítulo IX**

Al despertar noto como todo mi cuerpo está frío y entumecido por haber pasado la noche tirado en el suelo.

Siento que algo me rodea, me abraza. Algo cálido choca contra mi pecho.

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo tu pálido rostro ante mí. Tienes unas notorias ojeras y rastro de haber estado llorando.

¿Habías llorado por mí?

¿Por mi pecaminosa y oscura alma?

No sé lo que has hecho esta noche, aunque lo intuyo, pero no pienso en ello porque estás a mi lado otra vez.

O quizás sea un sueño... pero eso ahora no importa...

Porque estás a mi lado otra vez.

Te abrazo con más fuerza y cierro los ojos.

Sea lo que sea, sueño o realidad, no quiero que cambie nunca.

De repente, te mueves entre mis brazos. No quiero que despiertes, aún no, es demasiado pronto para mí. Pero no importan mis pensamientos porque vas despertando poco a poco sin que pueda evitarlo. Porque ésto no es un sueño.

¿Por qué me haces esto?

¿Por qué…?

Al abrir tus ojos, me miras fijamente. Me acusas de algo, lo veo en el negro cristalino de tu mirada. Sin embargo no dices nada, permaneces callado, clavándome tu mirada suspicaz. No entiendo nada… nada.

Te separas de mí y te levantas sin desviar la mirada.

- Anoche me acosté con Naruto –dijiste con voz seria.

Me encojo de dolor al escucharte. Eres cruel Sasuke. Yo ya me imaginaba eso sin necesidad de que me dijeses nada.

¿Has venido sólo para atormentarme?

- He acariciado su piel cálida y dura de color canela. He agarrado sus cortos y fuertes cabellos rubios. He besado sus gruesos labios con pasión. Y me he visto reflejado es sus ojos azules…

- Sasuke… por favor –susurro en tono suplicante.

No sigas Sasuke… No me hagas más daño. Ya sé lo que has hecho con Naruto esta noche. Y sé también por qué le escogiste a él para ello. Es justo lo contrario a mí. Posee cualidades que yo no tengo y carece de aquellas de las que yo me enorgullezco.

Sé por qué te gusta.

No sé por qué me lo tienes que explicar.

¿Acaso no ves que me hace daño el que tú me lo digas?

¿Acaso quieres ser cruel conmigo?

- Cuando estaba tomando su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones. Y, sin darme cuenta, entre gemidos te llamé. Grité tu nombre Itachi… Lo grité alto y claro -añades con seguridad-. Y abrí mis ojos para ver que el cuerpo que estaba tomando era más pequeño y robusto que el tuyo, con un suave color canela.

Alzo mi mirada sorprendido.

- Al ver que no eras tú, lloré… Lloré porque no era tu piel la que rozaba, ni tus cabellos los que agarraba, ni tus ojos los que me miraban. Lloré porque no eras tú –al decirlo, agachaste la cabeza-. Y yo que pensé que podría olvidarte con él...

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por tus mejillas.

- Y Naruto también lloró conmigo, al ver que no era él a quien yo más quería.

No sé cómo reaccionar Sasuke, no sé qué esperas que diga ahora.

- Y al ser consciente de eso, comencé a llorar sin remedio, frente a él. Y él lloró conmigo. Pero no nos separamos, continuamos hasta llegar al final.

Me levanto y voy hacia donde estás, dispuesto a abrazarte, pero rechazas mi contacto.

- Me prometiste que no me tocarías nunca más –me recuerdas entre sollozos-. ¿Romperías tu promesa?

Durante unos segundos me quedo estático. No entiendo nada Sasuke, no te entiendo…

Me amas, sé que me amas. Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazas?

No lo entiendo. No te entiendo.

- Por ti, Sasuke, haría lo que fuese –te contesto finalmente-. ¿Qué quieres que haga Sasuke? –te pregunto con miedo.

- Abrázame –me pides fuertemente entre lágrimas-. Te amo…

Por mi mente pasan cientos de preguntas. Dudo de si sabes realmente lo que significa el que tuviésemos una relación amorosa tú y yo. No podríamos ir por la calle cogidos de la mano, no podría demostrarte cuanto te quiero en público, aunque dudo que te agradase esa idea. La sombra de tío Madara aún se cierne sobre ti, de manera sutil, pero aún perdura.

Lo nuestro es incesto Sasuke.

Y es pecado.

¿Estás seguro de que ésto es lo que quieres?

¿Sabes que yo sólo soy capaz de matar y dar mi corazón por ti?

¿Estás seguro que con eso tendrás bastante?

Y siento si te sorprende el que ni pueda morir por ti.

Lo siento Sasuke, pero no puedo dar mi vida si tengo la opción de matar. Soy egoísta, no pienso perderte por culpa de mi muerte.

Sin embargo no digo nada, por miedo a que cambies de opinión e intentes olvidar lo que sientes por mí en los brazos de Naruto como ya intentaste esta noche. Y desgraciadamente para ti, no es eso lo que quiero.

Extiendo mis brazos hacia ti y, entonces tú, te lanzas hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza y enterrar tu rostro en mi pecho.

- Y no sé por qué te amo, eres mi hermano, no debería sentir esto por ti…

Y mientras tú lloras, mi pequeño Sasuke, yo sólo soy capaz de sonreír. Porque tengo lo que más he amado y deseado entre mis brazos.

Porque te tengo.

- Yo no sé por qué te amo, pero lo hago. Yo no debería quererte... no quiero amarte...

Mi sonrisa no se desvanece mientras hablas, no me importa nada, me amas a mí, sólo a mí. Y no importa lo que quieras, porque ya no puedes evitarlo.

- Es doloroso, lo sé –digo con voz suave.

Yo te comprendo.

Te separas levemente de mí. Las lágrimas resbalan por tus mejillas libremente. Tu ceño está fruncido y tu boca abierta haciendo una mueca hacia abajo. Adorable, como cuando tenías 6 años y venías llorando hacia mí porque te habías caído.

Acaricio tus desordenados cabellos.

- Perdóname Sasuke, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, pero ya es demasiado tarde para todo.

Asientes sin parar de llorar, refugiándote en mi pecho.

- No llores mi pequeño Sasuke, no llores más.

- ¿Desde cuándo empecé a sentir esto por ti? –preguntas angustiado.

- Quien sabe… -contesto besando tu frente-. De todos modos, eso no es importante ahora.

No, no es importante para mí, porque eres mío, porque me amas sin poder remediarlo. Y de repente soy consciente de que he conseguido lo que me propuse desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ti. Me he hecho un espacio en tu corazón a través de mis erróneos actos.

Y entre lágrimas me miras y me haces una muda pregunta.

¿Desde cuándo siento esto por ti?

- Desde que tenías 6 años… –contesto sin pensarlo demasiado-. Eras muy pequeño, demasiado, pero no pude evitarlo -me excuso.

No sé qué piensas al escuchar mis palabras. No dices nada. Piensas en el tío, que intentó violarte, con quien me comparaste antes de irte.

- Sé que es horrible, sé que soy un demonio y un ser repulsivo, pero… -empiezo a decir en un intento desesperado por excusarme.

¿Por qué negar la verdad?

- No eres como el tío Madara –me cortas-. No eres como él.

Y creo que es en este mismo instante cuando ves la diferencia abismal entre él y yo.

Y, por primera vez, me das un beso. Te acercas sin decir nada, sin prepararme para recibirte. Y unes tus labios con los míos en un cálido beso.

Nos besamos por primera vez. Y siento que soy transportado a otro mundo en el que sólo estamos tú y yo. Nadie más.

Es un beso suave y pasional. Con este contacto intento transmitirte todo el amor que siento, olvidando durante este lapso de tiempo todo el dolor que he sufrido durante tantos años.

Sabe tan bien… Por primera vez en mi vida, al romper un beso, no queda impregnado en mis labios el sabor de la culpa.

- Te amo, hermano mayor.

Mis brazos te estrechan con más fuerza por la cintura, alzándote levemente. Comienzo a besar tu rostro, sin dejar ninguna zona atrás; la frente, los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios, la barbilla. Bajo por el cuello con prisa. Y tú no me lo impides.

Y a cada beso que te doy, siento que la culpa y el dolor que sentí a lo largo de los años, va desapareciendo sin dejar apenas rastro alguno. Porque es entre tus brazos que encuentro la paz y el perdón que necesito.

Te miro y entiendes lo que vamos a hacer. Asientes suavemente con la cabeza, dándome permiso para continuar.

Te quito la camiseta con avidez y continúo por tu pecho. No quiero perderme nada de ti. Quiero recorrer tu cuerpo prohibido durante tanto tiempo para mí.

Tú simplemente te dejas hacer mientras acaricias mis cabellos con dulzura.

Tocar sin miedo tu piel, acariciarla, besarla… sin miedo a nada.

Y comienzo a llorar.

Nunca imaginé que podría hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora con tanta libertad.

Te alzo entre mis brazos y te llevo hasta mi cama, en las que tanta veces soñé que te hacía el amor como voy a hacerlo ahora.

- Sasuke, mi pequeño Sasuke –digo totalmente extasiado-. Lo que vamos a hacer es pecado hermano mío. ¿Estás seguro que tu amor vale más que la ira de los Dioses?

Pasas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Veo en tu rostro aparecer una extraña sonrisa, como si esperases que dijese algo así.

- No me importa la ira de los Dioses, al fin y al cabo, este horroroso pecado, escandaliza a los Dioses tanto como complace a los demonios, que de seguro nos proporcionarán seguridad para que podamos seguir pecando toda una eternidad con este amor –contestas con una sonrisa que hacía años que no veía y que es capaz de iluminar tu rostro y todo mi mundo.

Tu respuesta me sorprende. ¿Es posible que sientas lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué veas lo mismo que yo mientras nos besamos y nos entregamos al pecado?

Pero alejo esas preguntas de mi mente con rapidez. Hay algo más importante ahora que eso. Y es que eres feliz.

Eres feliz a mi lado.

Tus ojos brillan con fuerza al pronunciar esas palabras.

- Itachi –susurras mi nombre, anhelante.

Y con tus brazos me empujas para unir nuestros labios una vez más.

Y con ese contacto voy perdiendo poco a poco el control de mi mente. Ahora sólo deseo poseerte y gritar tu nombre, mientras gimes el mío con devoción. Quiero ser uno contigo en la más pecaminosa unión de cuerpo y alma que podríamos perpetrar.

Te ayudo a quitarme la camiseta. Comienzas a besar mi cuello y bajas todo lo que te es posible en esa posición. Y mientras me dedicó a acariciar tu pecho con una de mis manos, sin prisas. Recordando las veces que hice algo similar temblando de excitación, como ahora, y de miedo al poder ser descubierto. Llego hasta tu ombligo y me detengo, aún es demasiado pronto para continuar.

Cambiamos de posición en un segundo, ahora eres tú quien está sobre mí. Me sonríes tímidamente y te sonrojas ante lo que vas a hacer.

Tus cabellos acarician mi piel, provocando en mí ligeros estremecimientos. Y me das pequeños besos por el pecho y entonces comienzas a pasar tu lengua por mi cuerpo, saboreándolo.

Te intento detener, pues el día anterior estuve tirado la mayor parte del día, llorando tu marcha y maldiciendo mis impulsos.

- No, Sasuke, sólo podrás saborear la culpa que impregna todo mi cuerpo.

- Es la culpa que tus sentimientos hacia mí provocaron… quiero limpiarla de tu cuerpo.

Y veo en tu rostro al ángel que siempre pensé que eras.

- Lleva tantos años conmigo –consigo susurrar.

- Deja que me lleve una parte.

Cierro mis ojos y asiento con lentitud. Te lo permito porque sé que siempre quedará algo de ella, la que mi conciencia nunca permitirá que se vaya. Ya no soy capaz de vivir sin ella.

Te escurres por todo mi torso hasta los pantalones, que decides quitarme. Tus manos se mueven pausada y delicadamente, como cuando se deslizan entre las cuerdas de tu violín en las melodías lentas.

Empiezo a adorar la nueva sensación que estás introduciendo en mi penosa vida sasuke.

Te ayudo en la laboriosa tarea de quitarme las últimas prendas que me quedan, quedando así desnudo ante ti. Te yergues y me observas con tus brillantes ojos negros. Yo sólo espero a que decidas qué hacer. Y es entonces cuando guías mis manos hacia tus pantalones para que te los quite.

Me consigo poner de rodillas en la cama quedando frente a ti. Poso mis manos sobre tu pecho, diciéndote con ese gesto que te tumbes. Me obedeces.

Yo soy más tosco y torpe en mis movimientos. Nunca tuve la misma delicadeza que tú y los nervios me traicionan al hacer temblar mis manos tras tantos años deseando lo que está ocurriendo en este momento. Pese a todo, logro concluir con éxito el desnudarte.

Te observo.

Tan perfecto.

Tan blanco

Tan puro.

- Mi ángel –susurro posando mis manos sobre tu rostro-. Mi bello ángel caído.

Empiezo a deslizarlas, memorizando cada parte de tu cuerpo y la textura tan suave y aterciopelada de tu piel.

Tan efímero.

Tan hermoso.

- ¿Qué hiciste para caer en mi infierno?

- Enamorarme de un demonio que me enseñó la esencia de lo que significa la vida –contestas comprendiendo que es ese el error que cometiste-. Enamorarme de ti.

Y es con esta respuesta que entiendo que ves el mundo exactamente como yo lo veo.

Mis palabras y mis actos… Siempre has comprendido en qué me iba transformando poco a poco sin remediarlo a cada día.

Beso tu bajo vientre, subo hasta tu boca pasando por tu ombligo y sin olvidarme de tu pecho, dejando un rastro de besos.

Y entre caricias y besos te preparo para lo que viene a continuación. Chupo una de mis manos que a continuación se dirige hacia tus glúteos. He soñado tantas veces con este momento que ya sé lo que debo hacer. Y sin avisarte introduzco el primero de mis dedos.

Suspiró al como cierras los ojos con molestia. Si realmente has estado con Naruto debes imaginarte lo que debe doler.

La primera vez es difícil. Pero no te preocupes Sasuke, yo haré que la recuerdes con placer y mostrando una sonrisa tímida de satisfacción junto con un adorable sonrojo.

Hago un movimiento circular, intentado que te adaptes. Cuando veo que tu rostro se relaja, meto un segundo dedo con más cuidado que el anterior.

Beso tu ombligo, intentando que olvides cualquier dolencia por culpa mía.

Introduzco mi tercer dedo, creo que ya estás preparado. Y al hacerlo tus manos se aferran a mis cabellos.

- Tranquilo –susurro dándote suaves besos-. Tranquilo.

Soy ahora más gentil en mis movimientos, comprendiendo que ésto llevará algo de tiempo para que te acostumbres.

Espero a ver que tu cuerpo y rostro se relajan.

Y al mirarte a los ojos, tú mismo me imploras que lo haga con tu mirada.

Te sientes preparado.

Me coloco cómodamente y guío mi miembro lentamente hasta tu entrada. Sé que dolerá. Sé que debo tener paciencia. Sé que debo tener cuidado contigo. Te doy un corto y suave beso en los labios. Y entro en ti lentamente. Noto como tu cuerpo se tensa bajo mí.

En tus ojos veo el dolor y la alegría de sentirlo.

Lloras. Y es mi boca quien se encarga de limpiar tus lágrimas.

Durante largo rato permanecemos así, quietos. Sólo yo me atrevo a moverme para besarte intentando que olvides todo el dolor que estás sintiendo, sabiendo que es en vano. Decides que es momento de iniciar un ritmo, que es lento y tortuoso para ambos.

Y poco a poco, aligeramos el ritmo.

Y es así cuando escucho mi nombre salir de tus labios con la voz rota de placer, porque ya no veo el dolor brillar en tu intensa mirada negra.

Y es así cuando grito tu nombre con voz ronca de placer, porque eso es lo único que me puede provocar el estar contigo.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos. Agarrándolos con fuerza. Aferrándome a ti con desesperación. Como si con ese gesto estuviese más unido a ti de lo que ya estoy. Y tus manos se cierran haciéndome daño. Nos sentimos igual. Por mucho que intentes ocultarlo.

Todo lo que hacemos está lleno de dolor y pecado; pero no nos importa porque sufrimos por amor.

Siento como en mi bajo vientre se centra un placentero calor. Intento retenerlo y aguantar hasta que tú te vengas. Pero no lo consigo. Gimo con fuerza y me voy sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, dentro tuya.

Al abrir los ojos veo tu rostro relajado mirarme y noto con alegría que hemos llegado a la vez al orgasmo.

Mi estómago está bañado por tu semen, pero no me importa.

Nos miramos con una leve sonrisa

Y sólo deseo que este momento no acabe nunca. Que estemos juntos de por vida.

No decimos nada, pero no hace falta porque ambos sabemos lo que siente el otro y en nuestra nueva relación las palabras son traicioneras porque hasta las paredes pueden escuchar.

Te abrazas a mí, como cuando eras pequeño y no querías dormir solo, y mis brazos te reciben preparados para cerrarse tras tu espalda, pero antes me encargo de echarnos las mantas para cubrirnos.

Y vuelvo a entrelazar nuestras manos.

Y es así como desaparece el miedo que me empieza a embargar por la pureza que te he arrancado a cada beso.

Porque siempre fue en tus brazos donde encontré la paz que mi pobre alma atormentada necesitaba.

Sólo tú me das paz, Sasuke.

Beso tu frente con dulzura y me dejo envolver por un ligero sueño en el que tú eres protagonista que me recoges del abismo con tus blancas alas, y me muestras la luz del sol y las estrellas, mientras me dices que me amas y siempre será así.

**Fin del Capítulo IX**

Pues eso fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no les haya defraudado, he tenido muchas dudas con respecto a este capítulo que me ha traído de cabeza -.-

Bueno, pedirles como siempre un review para decirme como ha quedado la cosa, ya sea bueno o malo, siempre tengo en cuenta sus valoraciones.

Agradecimientos: Tsubaki. Uzumaki, leontinees, Akira Nishikawa, Claressa, Ayumi Warui, sairiko, M. F. Sarath, SaiAnbuNe, Mikochan92, Murtilla, Alexa Hiwatari, edison, karla-chan, Isabellatrix Black Swan, Mirelle, Uchihas_Love, Yue, Hagane No Kiba, junjou-midori-chan, dei-chan (x2, que por cierto, tu Messenger no se ve), Ares Sasuke.

Ya sólo decir que el siguiente capítulo será el epílogo. Así que les esperaré una vez más con este fic.

Hasta la próxima ^o^


	11. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, yo sólo hago esto por diversión y porque quiero llevar a cabo mis perversiones.

Y por fin llegamos al epílogo ^o^

Ha tardado más de la cuenta, pero bueno, finalmente he conseguido subirlo.

El epílogo va dedicado a todas esas personas que se han molestado en leer la historia de principio a fin y han tenido la paciencia suficiente para terminarla.

Y sin más que decir les dejo con el epílogo, espero que lo disfruten ^-^

**Epílogo**

Han pasado ya algunos años desde aquel día en el que nos entregamos el uno al otro y comenzamos esta enfermiza relación. Y todo no puede ser más perfecto de lo que es.

Tú eres un violinista famoso que viaja, de vez en cuando, para dar un concierto o estar en una orquesta en la que se va a hacer un solo de violín. Gracias a Orochimaru y a aquella oportunidad que te brindó un par de meses antes de morir. Gracias a aquel concierto en el que te mostraste en todo tu esplendor. Aquel concierto que recuerdo con religiosidad. Y tras eso, alguna vez has presentado un trabajo propio que ha sido aplaudido con devoción a causa de la magnificencia de tus obras.

Vives de la música.

Yo sólo soy un psiquiatra que se dedica a tratar a algunos presos y determinar qué acusados están conscientes realmente de sus actos.

Es un trabajo que me llena.

Nada más llegar nuestra casa, recojo las cartas que hay en el buzón, finalmente llegó la invitación formal de Sakura a su boda con ese joven de sonrisa insufrible. Naruto será su padrino y tú acabarás tocando algo para los novios. Quién me iba a decir que aquella niña que siempre iba tras de ti encontraría una pareja con la que estar.

Veo entre el correo otra carta que me llama la atención. Naruto te escribe, seguramente para felicitarte por tu nuevo éxito. A pesar de los años sigue perdidamente enamorado de ti. Debería ser él quien ocupase mi lugar en tu maltrecho corazón, pero ya no puede ser. Seguirá yendo a tus conciertos, escribiéndote y quedando contigo para tomar café, conformándose con eso y sintiéndose plenamente feliz por ello.

Porque sabe que no puede aspirar a más.

Porque eres mío.

Así es como debería haber sido yo en su momento y no tergiversar todo para llegar a ser imprescindible en tu vida. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de un demonio?

Escucho una melodía de violín. Sonrío de medio lado, es nuestra pieza favorita.

El Trino del Diablo.

Una obra cuya oscura historia y melodía te cautivó la primera vez que la escuchaste.

Subo las escaleras sin prisas, disfrutando del sonido que llega a mis oídos. Tu puerta esta abierta. Me dejo caer sobre el marco de la puerta y espero pacientemente a que termines.

Tocas con energía.

No llevas camisa ni nada, dejas tu espalda desnuda a mi vista, algo que me encanta por todo el erotismo que conlleva. Tus músculos se contraen y se relajan. Adoro ver tu espalda. Tus cabellos negros se mueven levemente con gracia a cada movimiento que haces. Llevas unos pantalones negros pegados a tus piernas que sólo me obligan a desearte más.

Eres perfecto Sasuke.

Los minutos pasan tranquilamente y yo espero con paciencia, dejándome transportar por las notas que salen de tu violín.

Tu melodía me lleva a un mundo más oscuro en el que sólo existimos tú y yo. Donde no hay dolor ni pecado. Donde la culpabilidad no me asalta cuando te beso. Donde siento que puedo amarte sin miedo.

Un mundo terriblemente perfecto.

En cuanto terminas, empiezo a ir hacia ti. Te volteas con una leve sonrisa ladeada y esperas a que llegue. Tus ojos negros brillan sin piedad. Te abrazo y te beso con fruición aunque sé que no te gustan esos besos tan largos. Al separarnos, guardas tu instrumento con la misma delicadeza con la que me tratas a mí.

No decimos nada, no es necesario. Vuelvo a abrazarte y te guío hasta la cama donde caemos los dos. Y nos quedamos así largo rato, tumbados. Y como cuando éramos pequeños, te encoges y te refugias en mis brazos. Yo me limito a acariciar tus cabellos negros.

- No quiero que esto termine nunca –susurras acomodándote.

Beso tu frente con dulzura.

- Y nunca lo hará –replico con seguridad-. Me he llevado casi toda mi vida luchando por permanecer a tu lado, no pienso permitir que nos separen ahora que estamos unidos –digo con sinceridad, ya no hay nada que esconder.

- Lo bueno de cometer el mismo pecado es que caeremos en el mismo círculo en el Infierno –dices con una leve sonrisa algo sardónica.

Ya llevamos algunos años juntos y, la verdad, no nos ha hecho mucho bien la relación. Nos estamos volviendo muy retorcidos y perversos. Sobretodo tú, mi pequeño Sasuke. Estás perdiendo la inocencia, aunque eso no debería extrañarme, al fin y al cabo, yo soy quien te la está arrancando con cada beso y cada caricia que te doy.

Pero siempre hay un brillo de inocencia en tus ojos que sé que no perderás nunca. La inocencia del niño puro que siempre serás para mí. La pureza de quien no sabe qué está haciendo algo malo.

- Sasuke, mi ángel Sasuke –susurro acariciando tus cabellos.

¿Qué hiciste para caer en los brazos de un demonio como yo?

¿Qué pecado cometiste en el cielo para recibir semejante castigo?

Porque, lo quieras o no, enamorarte de mí es un castigo.

- Hay castigos que merecen la pena ser recibidos –dices leyéndome la mente-. Amarte duele a cada segundo, pero no me importa el sufrimiento porque merece la pena y yo lo recibo como el más adorado de los placeres.

Tanto leer te está dando mucha labia. Más de la que yo creo que sea buena para ambos, porque al final podrías llegar a convencerme de que lo que hacemos está bien, y eso no es así.

Lo que hacemos, lo que somos, está mal, aunque tú no lo veas.

- Quizás de los dos, al final, resulte yo ser el más amoral –dices con una tierna sonrisa.

Sí, seguramente, al final sea así. Viste morir a nuestros padres, viviste con tío Madara y conmigo, acabaste tú por matar al tío y fuiste convencido por mí para mentir a la policía y demás monstruosidades. Supongo que todo eso ha ido provocando que tu sentido sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, se haya ido distorsionando poco a poco. Ya no los distingues.

Pero no te preocupes, yo tendré la conciencia por los dos. Yo sufriré para que tú no tengas que soportar la carga de la culpabilidad.

- Itachi, mi demonio redentor, no me dejes nunca.

Hundes tu rostro en mi pecho.

- No te vayas nunca de mi lado, porque no es sino contigo con quien yo puedo vivir –dices ahogando tu llanto.

Te aprieto más contra mi pecho, dándote el consuelo que sé que necesitas.

Eres frágil. Y te rompes con facilidad Sasuke. Y yo soy el único capaz de repararte.

Me siento culpable al verte así, pues he sido yo quien ha provocado todo esto. He sido yo quien te ha creado esa dependencia hacia mí o cualquier persona. Pues pudiste escoger, pero finalmente fui yo el elegido.

Hemos creado algo aberrante, un amor enfermizo y dependiente el uno del otro.

Este amor es un error, pero nada quiero hacer contra él.

Porque eres mío.

- Sasuke, yo nunca me iré de tu lado. Nunca te dejaré –te digo besando tus cabellos-. No lo olvides.

Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Los ángeles son eternos y los demonios también.

Nacimos para que nuestras almas impías permaneciesen juntas hasta el día del Juicio final.

**Fin del epílogo**

Y hasta aquí ha llegado la historia. Espero que el final no les haya decepcionado.

Agradecimientos: leontinees, Isabellatrix Black Swan, Mireille, Ayumi Warui, M.F. Sarath, Vampirika, Kodomo no Lawliet, Quaesivi. Esset, Murder the Gaa, Alexa Hiwatari, Murtilla, samara-chan, junjou-midori-chan, Hagane No Kiba, Mikochan92, Akira Nishikawa, Tsubaki .Uzumaki, GummyBear. Murderer. chibiichigo, Yue, edison, Ares Sasuke, Dei-chan (x2), Miyavi. Uchiha, X. x-Anemone-x. X, Juliette Cullen, Naoto-chan.

Creo que están todos, pero quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a SakuyaUchihaMitsukai, y sobretodo a Ares Sasuke, mi beta, que ha estado apoyándome desde el principio con esta historia.

La historia desde el punto de vista de Sasuke será escrita, la mayoría ha votado para que así sea. Su nombre será "Salvation" (ha costado, pero creo que ese será su nombre final). Pero aviso que tardará, primero porque me tomaré un descanso de tanto angst, segundo porque llega el NaNoWriMo, y tercero porque tengo los *insertar una retahíla de improperios* exámenes. Así que calculo que el prólogo llegará la primera semana de Enero.

Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir, sólo repetir mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas las personas que me han leído, sobretodo a aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, nunca pensé que llegaría hasta donde he llegado.

Así pues me despido, no sin antes pedir un review ya como despedida.

Hasta otra ^o^


	12. Contestación a un review

Esto no es un capítulo ni nada.

Una chica francesa me ha pedido permiso para traducir el fic al francés y quería aceptar su propuesta y darle las gracias, pero no tengo ni correo ni una cuenta a la que poder contestarle, de ahí que haya decidido hacer esto.

Guest, si te vuelves a pasar por aquí me gustaría que me dejases alguna forma de contactar contigo.

Y de paso aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos los reviews que aún siguen llegando pese al tiempo que tiene el fic. Gracias a todos los lectores que me leen y especial cariño a quienes, además, me dejan un review.

¡Muchas Gracias a todo el mundo!

Saludos!


End file.
